Menedék
by Yarala
Summary: Feliciano a két világháború közötti időszakban családi okok miatt elhagyja otthonát, hogy nagybátyjánál töltse a nyarat Németországban. Egy véletlen folytán találkozik a világítótorony magányos őrével, és Feli riadtan fedezi fel, hogy minél több időt tölt vele, annál inkább tűnik úgy, hogy a történelem megismételni készül önmagát...
1. Prológus

**Személy szerint nagyon vártam, hogy elkezdjem ezt is (igen, szegény Tinusék, meg Arthurék még várhatnak a folytatásra), de nem egészen olyan lett, mint elképzeltem... nem tudom, hogy ez pozitívum, vagy negatívum-e, mindenesetre jó szórakozást, remélem tetszeni fog!**

* * *

_Szeretnék mindent a legeslegelején kezdeni, hogy mindent pontosan érts, mert tudom, hogy keveset tudsz. Túlságosan vigyáztunk, hogy ne derüljön rá fény, hogy még te se tudj mindent. Mindig is féltem, most pedig már szabályosan rettegek._

_Valaki követ, akárhova is megyek. Ha csak vadászni apánkkal, ha ahhoz a baromhoz lógok ki titokban, mindegy, de követ, tudom, nem csak paranoiás vagyok. Antonio nem hisz nekem. Az az idióta teljesen kizárja a külvilágot, amikor mellettem van. Tiszta hülye…_

_Már szerintem egy hónapja, hogy a sarkamban loholnak, emlékszem, egyszer meg is kérdezted, hogy miért vagyok olyan sápadt, és miért tűnök olyan kialvatlannak. Csak annyit tudtam válaszolni, hogy éjjel sokáig olvastam, pedig nem, attól féltem, valaki betör a szobámba... Félek, Feliciano, ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy megszökök Tonival. Nem üldözhetnek országokon keresztül, ha eljutunk Spanyolországba, akkor biztonságban leszünk… senki, még te sem tudsz a tervünkről. Mégis, tudom, hogyha csak úgy eltűnnék, mennyire kiborulnál, szóval leírtam mindent, ami történt, azóta a bizonyos nyár óta, amikor Spanyolországba utaztam apánkkal._

_De nagyon kérlek ne beszélj arról, amiről most olvasni fogsz – hiába szeretsz bármennyire, mások szerint rossz fényt vetne a családunkra. Akkor se mondj semmit, ha esetleg valami történne velem, vagy Antonióval…_

* * *

A tenger hullámai magasra hágtak, már a part felső részét mosták, de még mindig, a víz mintha egyre csak ki akart volna törni a medréből. Az eső úgy szakadt, mintha dézsából öntötték volna, az esőcseppek hangját csak a mennydörgés múlta felül. Villámok szabdalták az eget, egy-egy pillanatra megvilágítva az utat azoknak, akik ilyen ítéletidőben kimerészkedtek a biztonságot és meleget nyújtó hajlékukból, bár épeszű ember nem lépett ki ilyenkor a fedezékéből.

Feliciano Vargas nem volt sorolható az épeszű férfiak közé. Saját családja megvallása szerint még a férfi szintet is alig ütötte meg karcsú testalkatával, lányos arcával és alacsony termetével. Általában félénk is volt, gyenge, nem olyanfajta, aki kimerészkedik ilyen viharban.

Mégis, kitartóan küzdötte előre magát a hatalmas sárban. Esernyője nem volt, de a szél már rég kifordította volna. Ruhája, cipője már rég átázott és barna volt a sártól, vörös, egykor fényesen csillogó haja az arcára tapadt, alig látott. Egyetlen pici fadobozt szorongatott a kezében. Nem merte a zsebébe rakni, hátha kicsúszik onnan és elveszíti, ezt pedig nem merte volna megkockáztatni.

Igazából nem tudta, merre is megy. Már akkor elveszett, amikor hazaindult a faluból, mert látta, hogy vihar készülődik. Kezdetben még igyekezett megjegyezni a tájat, az útvonalat, de időközben beesteledett, elkezdett esni és feladta. Csak ment, szinte vakon, csak a villámok fényénél tudott némileg tájékozódni.

Aztán meglátott egy másfajta fényt, ami állandó volt, bár körbe-körbe haladt, de mégis, mesterséges fény volt, ami embereket jelentett.

Bár fáradt volt, még jobban magához szorította a kicsiny fadobozt, mintegy erőt próbálva meríteni belőle, hogy a fény felé haladjon. Most már nagyjából ki tudta venni, mi van maga körül: balra a sötét erdő, jobbra a háborgó tenger, párszáz méterrel előtte pedig ott volt a világítótorony, mutatva az utat az olyan eltévelyedetteknek, mint ő maga is volt.

Úgy haladt a torony felé, mintha holdkóros lett volna, csak a fényre függesztette a tekintetét, így nem is vette azt a tócsa alatt megbúvó nagyobb követ, amiben sikerült megbotlania és elterülnie a vízben és sárban.

Egyszeriben kiszállt a tagjaiból minden erő, most érezte csak, mennyire átfagyott az eddigi sétája során. Az eső verte a testét, fejét csak annyira fordította oldalra, hogy kapjon némi levegőt. Már remegni kezdett, nem tudta, hogy a kimerültség, vagy a hideg miatt. Olyan könnyűnek tűnt csak nem mozdulni… úgysem talál már haza Romulushoz… eltévedt, és amíg vége nem lesz a viharnak, senki sem fog nekiállni keresni…

Összehúzta magát és a mellkasához szorította a kicsiny dobozt, mintha csak azt remélte volna, hogy erő mellé egy kis meleget is ad, de természetesen nem így történt. Lehunyta a szemét. Csak pihen egy kicsit… magát ismerve, még ilyen ítéletidőben is képes lett volna elaludni odakint, nem törődve azzal, hogy megfázik, vagy elmossa a tenger…

Még egyszer kinyitotta a szemét, hogy vessen egy pillantást a toronyra és meglepetten fedezte fel, hogy a világítótorony fényét valaki egy pici lámpásba zárva hozza felé, dacolva az elemekkel. Az alak, bár viharlámpával érkezett, mégsem lehetett sokat kivenni belőle, pláne nem az arcából. Feliciano azt még látta, hogy a szél sárga esőkabátot csapkod az emberén, valamint magas szárú gumicsizmában érkezik – ő jobban fel volt készülve a viharba, mint ő. És az alak egyre csak közeledett és közeledett.

Feliciano reménykedve emelte fel a fejét, majd minden erejét összeszedve megtámaszkodott a karjain, úgy nézett lehetséges megmentője felé, aki egy jó fél méterre megállt előtte, és a mennydörgést és a hullámokat túlordítva kérdezte németül:

\- Fel tud állni? – a hangja erős volt, sürgető, de nem tűnt veszélyesnek.

Feliciano még mindig fél kézzel a mellkasához szorította a dobozkát, és bár a lába még mindig fájt a kő miatt, a térdei pedig az eséstől, azért csak talpra kecmergett. A férfi a lámpással láthatólag türelmetlenebb volt. Mellé lépett, átkarolta a derekát, Feli kezét pedig átvetette a nyaka körül. Sietős tempóban kezdte húzni Felit a világítótorony felé. Az olasz nem nagyon ellenkezett. Fáradt volt, csak minél hamarabb akart valami meleg helyre érni, és látszólag az őt húzó férfivel gyorsabban haladt, mintha csak egymaga lett volna.

Hamarosan meg is érkeztek, a toronyhoz nem volt sem hozzáépítve, sem valahová a közelbe épített pici házikó, amiben a férfi lakhatott volna. Feliciano-t magába a toronyba húzta be a férfi, majd zárta be maguk után az ajtót. Feliciano ekkor nézett körül először odabent.

Sokkal tágasabb volt, mint azt először hitte. Nem voltak külön szobák, a torony egész alsó része egyetlen szoba volt, ahol helyet kapott egy kisebb konyha, egy kályha, ami kellemes meleget árasztott magából, a kályhától nem messze pedig egy vékony, egyszemélyes ágy húzódott. Jobbra lépcső vezetett fel a következő szintre, ahova Feli nem tudott fellátni.

Egész sötét volt odabent is, csak néhány lámpa égett, de annyit meg lehetett állapítani, hogy minden katonás rendbe volt szervezve, és bár nem volt túl világos, hogy ezt megállapíthassa, de úgy hitte, egy porszem sincs odabent.

\- Miféle idióta megy ilyenkor oda ki? – kérdezte mélyen zengő hangon a férfi, megint csak németül, mire Feliciano felé fordult.

\- Eltévedtem… még a vihar előtt… nem találtam haza… - felelte remegő hangon.

\- Aztán hol lakik? – kérdezte a férfi. Hátra hajtotta sárga esőkabátjának kapucniját, végre felfedve az arcát. Jégkék szemeit egyenesen Felicianora szegezte, mire az megdermedt, kerek szemekkel bámult rá, aztán a férfi kezével hátra söpörte a homlokába lógó szalmaszőke haját. Levette az esőkabátját, majd a csizmájából is kilépett, majd mindkettőt a kályha mellé rakta száradni.

\- Én… - Feliciano-t teljesen megbabonázták azok a hideg kék szemek, most azonban idegességében csak még jobban szorította a dobozt – a bácsikámnál lakok éppen… nála nyaralok… Romulus Vargas a neve, ha esetleg ismeri…

\- Hát jó másfél mérföldre eltért a bácsikája felé vezető úttól.

A férfi közelebb lépett hozzá. Szürke kötött pulóvert viselt, ami néhol vizes volt, ami azt bizonyította, hogy az esőkabát nem védett elég jól. Óvatosan megfogta Feliciano remegő csuklóját, amivel a dobozkát is a mellkasa előtt tartotta, és megpróbálta elhúzni onnan. Feliciano ijedten pillantott fel rá és nem engedett. A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán elengedte, felfogva, hogy azt a dobozt el nem lehet tőle venni.

\- Tehát Vargas úr unokaöccse. Biztos halálosan aggódhatnak már magáért – jegyezte meg, majd a fal mellé lépett, ahol felcsapott egy vastag könyvet – Odatelefonálok neki, de attól tartok az éjszakát itt kell töltenie. Addig vegye csak le a vizes ruháját és rakja a kályha mellé!

Feliciano engedelmesen bólintott, levette a cipőjét és kézben vitte, miközben átgyalogolt a szobán, vizes zoknijával olyan nyomokat hagyva, mintha még mindig cipőben lett volna. A dobozkát óvatosan letette az ágyra, majd megszabadult a kabátjától és a zoknijától is. Igazából mindene csurom víz volt, na de mégsem vehetett le mindent egy vadidegen helyen. Az ujjai egyébként is túlságosan át voltak fagyva, hogy az ing gombjaival bíbelődjön velük.

A férfi rövid telefonbeszélgetés után letette a kagylót és Feliciano felé biccentett.

\- Ahogy gondoltam, itt tölti az éjszakát. Reggel elkísérem a Vargas-birtokra – mondta, majd kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét és végigmérte nem várt vendégét. Kinyitott egy szekrényt, ami a lépcső alá volt építve, majd kihúzott egy törölközőt, egy rövidebb nadrágot, meg egy tiszta inget, amiket együtt nyújtott át neki – Magát aztán tényleg elkapta a vihar…

Feliciano bólintott, ahogy óvatosan elvette a törölközőt és végigdörzsölte vele a haját, hogy azért nagyjából száraz legyen. Aztán elvette a ruhákat a férfitől és rásandított. Az értette a célzást, némán elsétált az apró konyhához és főzött neki egy forró italt, amíg Feliciano átöltözött. Pont amikor ez megtörtént, a lámpák egyszerre aludtak ki, burkolva sötétségbe a szobát, csak a kicsi ablakokon át szűrődött át némileg a villámok fénye, na meg a kályhán keresztül tört ki világosság megvilágítva a szobának annak a sarkát, amiben Feli is volt.

Feli ki tudta venni a férfi arcát a tűzhelynél, ahogy a homlokát ráncolja, majd a forró teával a kezében sétál vissza Felicianóhoz. Leült az ágyra és szemével intett neki, hogy ő is üljön csak le. Feliciano így tett, bár a keze még mindig remegett, a tiszta ruhák (amik nyilván lógtak rajta, nem olyan vékony testre méretezték őket, mint amilyen Felié is volt) és a kályha közelsége némileg felmelegítette, tehát nem félt annyira, hogy kilötyögteti a forró italt.

Mohón belekortyolt a teába és le is forrázta a nyelvét. Nem mert panaszkodni az idegen előtt, csendben tűrt, egyik kezét az ölébe tett dobozkára tette.

\- Szóval olasz – jegyezte meg a férfi – elég messzire keveredett hazulról.

Feliciano már majdnem felhorkant sértődöttségében, de aztán rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen kedvesnek szánták a megjegyzést. Végül is… mit keresne egy olasz Németország északi tengerpartjánál? Ujját végighúzta a doboz finom faragásain és hamarosan már el is mosolyodott.

\- Igen… egyébként a nevem Feliciano Vargas. De a Feli is tökéletesen megfelel.

Felnézett a férfire, de a jégkék szemek semmi konkrétat nem árultak el. Csak kutatták Feli arcát, mintha most akarta volna örökké az emlékezetébe vésni a vonásait. Majd hosszú idő után nyújtotta felé a kezét, még mindig a szemébe nézve.

\- Ludwig Beilschmidt. Örvendek.

Feliciano kezet fogott vele, és úgy érezte, saját kicsi keze teljesen szétporlad a másik nagy kezében, erős szorításában, mégsem hagyta kiülni az érzéseit az arcára. Boldogan, ragyogó szemekkel mosolyodott el, és most először, amióta a vihar elkezdődött úgy látta, mintha Ludwig kemény vonásai is megenyhültek volna egy kicsit.

\- Köszönöm, hogy kijöttél értem a viharba… - mondta Feliciano egy kicsit derűsebben. Nem tudta, tegezheti-e a férfit, mindenesetre nem volt olyan szigorú a pillantása, mint eddig.

\- Pont felmentem ellenőrizni a fényszórókat és pont rád vetült a fényük… amúgy is fel voltam öltözve és úgy tűnt, bajban vagy.

Feliciano bólintott és újból elmosolyodott. Lenézett az apró dobozra, és áldotta azt a mestert, aki lelakkozta, mert így nem ázott át, bár a belsejét még nem ellenőrizte…

\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi az ott az öledben? – kérdezte Ludwig, követve Feli tekintetét.

\- Csak a pénzem tartom benne – vágta rá Feli, mire Ludwig hitetlenkedve felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Elég furcsa egy pénztárca.

Feliciano úgy döntött, nem válaszol. Magához ölelte a dobozt és csak maga elé bámult. Meleg borzongás futott végig a testén és lehunyta a szemét. Olyan kényelmes meleg volt idebent, és szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy Ludwig kiszúrta a torony tetejéről és segített neki.

Elbóbiskolt és csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy a feje előrebukik. Ludwig ezt észrevette, és gyorsan felállt, majd egyik kezét a csípőjére tette, a másikkal zavartan a hajába túrt.

\- Nos… azt hiszem aludnunk kéne… remélhetőleg nem esik be több viharban kószáló őrült…

\- Sajnálom, hogy gondot okozok – mondta Feli lesütött szemmel, ahogy felállt – hol fogok aludni?

Ludwig az ágyra bökött, amiről az előbb álltak fel. Feli felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ez nem a te ágyad?

\- Az egyetlen ágy a világítótoronyban. Én pedig azt akarom, hogy te használd! – mondta, majd a lépcső felé indult, lekapcsolva a lámpákat, amik eredetileg égtek, csak az áramszünet miatt sötétek maradtak – Jó éjszakát, Feliciano.

\- Jó éjt… - Feli nézte, hogyan tűnik el Ludwig árnyéka a lépcsőn, majd hallotta a lépteit a fölötte lévő szinten.

Feliciano visszaült az ágyra, majd állig húzta a takarót, összegömbölyödött, a dobozkát pedig a mellkasa elé tette, hogy senki ne vehesse el tőle, még álmában sem.

Mélyen beszívta a takaró és a párna illatát. A sós tengert idézték, némi régi szaggal vegyítve, és Felinek határozottan tetszett ez az illat, olyan más volt az otthoni öblítőszag után… és ez a másság valahogy apró örömként érte el őt, finoman elmosolyodott ahogy a doboz tetejére tette a kezét. Otthon csak régen tudott ilyen apróságoknak örülni, mint az illatok… most viszont pont ezek adtak meleg biztonságérzetet a toronynak.

Feli hosszas tépelődés után, mielőtt elaludt volna, úgy döntött, annak ellenére, hogy mennyire balszerencsésen indult a nyaralása a vihar miatt; határozottan jól tette, hogy eljött otthonról.


	2. A víz fölött

Másnap reggel Feliciano lassan és álmosan nyitotta ki a szemét, ahogy a világítótorony apró ablakain keresztül a napfény pont az arcára vetült. Felült, ölében a dobozzal és álmosan pislogott ki az ágy fölötti ablakon.

A tenger már lecsendesedett, hullámai már nem erőszakosan csapkodták a partokat, sokkal inkább volt kedveskedő, mintha az esti tombolás után ki akart volna békülni a földdel. Az égre még csak nem rég kúszott fel a nap, a felhők már habos fehérbe öltöztek, nem voltak haragos feketék, csak a szél maradt meg, Feli látta, hogyan lengedeznek a magas fűszálak a parton.

Fülelt, de nem hallott semmi mozgást a világítótornyon belül, tehát vagy sikerült hamarabb felkelnie, mint Ludwig, vagy a férfi már elment valahová. A dobozkát óvatosan a párnára tette, aztán mezítlábas talpait a földre tette, ami meglepetésére nem volt túl hideg, pedig a kályhában már csak parázslott a tűz.

Végignézett magán és megállapította, hogy Ludwig ruháiban csak még jobban értelmét veszti rajta a férfiasság fogalma, így gyorsan felvette a saját ruháit, csak a cipőjét hagyta a kályha előtt, az még nem száradt meg. Az toronyőr ruháit óvatosan összehajtogatta és az egyik székre tette, majd mezítláb a lépcső felé indult, majd megpróbált minél halkabban felosonni, ügyelve, hogy ne nyikorduljon meg alatta minden egyes deszka.

Az emeleten már különféle dolgok voltak, hálók a falra akasztva, horgászbot, hatalmas méretű égők, takarítóeszközök és szerszámok. Az egyik ablak alatt Ludwig békésen aludt egy hálózsákban. Az oldalán feküdt, a falnak háttal, szalmaszőke haja most az arcába hullott, a zord vonások, amiket Feli tegnap megismert, teljesen kisimultak.

Úgy tervezte, felébreszti. De ahogy nézte, egyre inkább az járt a fejében, hogy milyen más így, hogy békésen barangol az álmok birodalmában. Észrevett egy másik, keskenyebb lépcsőt is, ami még feljebb vezetett. A kíváncsiságtól vezérelve arrafelé vette az irányt, majd felkapaszkodott a lépcsőn, ami hamarosan körbe-körbe haladt, csigalépcsőként és Feli el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ilyen magas lehet a torony, mint amennyit jött. El is fáradt hamar, de pont, amikor már azt latolgatta, hogy visszafordul, érte el a világítótorony tetejét, egy nagy, kör alakú termet, aminek közepén egy hatalmas bura volt, alatta egy nagy égővel, ami most nem ontotta magából a fényt, talán Ludwig tényleg fent volt korábban, kikapcsolta, aztán visszament aludni.

A teremben körben ablakok voltak, hogy a fény kintre is ragyoghasson, bár a terem part felőli oldalán egy nehéz vasajtó állt résnyire nyitva, aljához egy kő volt illesztve, hogy ne lehessen becsukni. Feli már bentről is látta a tengert, de azért mégiscsak nekifeszült a vállával az ajtónak, majd akkorára nyitotta, hogy éppen kiférjen.

Odakint a szél majdnem lesodorta a torony tetejéről, de megkapaszkodott a korlátban és résnyire összehúzott szemmel araszolt előre, az erkély tenger felőli oldalára.

Iszonyúan fújt a szembeszél, de mégis elkerekedett szemmel nézte az elé táruló látványt. Azelőtt még sosem volt még világítótoronyban sem, nemhogy a tetején…

Odalent a torony lába mellett apró hajócska bukfencezett a hullámokon, valószínűleg Ludwigé volt. Aztán mérföldekre előre csak a hatalmas víz, amin ezüstösen csillan meg a napfény, a hullámok olyannyira alatta voltak, hogy úgy érezte, a magasban szárnyal, belekap a hajába a szél, keletről a nap melegíti az arcát, ő pedig csak nézi a kék horizontot, amin túl várja valami, valami olyan, amit még sosem látott, de csodálatos, ő pedig repül már, repül, egyenesen ahhoz a dologhoz…

A korlátra könyökölt és a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát, ahogy elmosolyodott és tovább nézte a látványt.

_Te is valami ilyesmit éreztél, igaz, Lovi?_

Gondolatai elkalandoztak a testvére felé, teljesen elfeledkezett magáról. Csak a bátyja morcos képét látta maga előtt, mintha csak itt állna mellette és durcásan nézné a kilátást, ami, még magának sem vallaná be, de lenyűgözi.

Valaki megfogta a karját és visszahúzta a valóságba, na meg távolabb a korláttól, majdnem egészen a falig. Feli meglepetten pislogott fel a torony őrére, aki már hátrafésült hajjal, rendes ruhákban állt mellette és nézett le rá. Akkor sem engedte el a karját, amikor már biztos távolban voltak a korláttól.

\- Ne menj a korlát közelébe, rozoga, nem biztonságos – mondta komolyan Ludwig, mire Feli gyorsan bólintott. – És azt sem foghatom fel, hogy nem fagy meg a lábad.

Feliciano lenézett a mezítelen lábaira. Eddig nem is vette észre, hogy milyen hideg volt idefent, pedig számíthatott volna rá, nem volt nyár és még északon is voltak, tehát gondolhatta volna, hogy itt messze nem olyan az idő, mint odahaza…

Ludwig még mindig őt nézte, Felicianonak pedig furcsa érzése támadt ettől a tekintettől. Kissé rosszalló volt, kissé mogorva, de aggódó is. Feli biztosra vette, hogy le akarja szidni, amiért engedély nélkül jött fel ide, de Ludwig semmi ilyesfélét nem mondott:

\- Inkább menjünk le, mielőtt még megfázol.

Feli bólintott és őszintén rámosolygott, bár Ludwig ezt nem láthatta, mert maga elé tessékelte a fiút, így Feli Ludwig előtt ment be a fényszóró termébe, majd araszolt le csigalassúsággal a lépcsőn. Túl meredek volt ahhoz, hogy gyorsabban merjen haladni és bár Ludwig türelmesen lépkedett mögötte, azért ő bősz bocsánatkérésbe kezdett, amikor leértek az első emeletre, ahol a toronyőr aludt korábban.

Ludwig csak legyintett egy sóhajjal, aztán lement a földszintre, Felivel a nyomában. Ezen a lépcsőn már bátrabban közlekedett, na meg Ludwig is ott ment előtte, ha előreborult volna…

\- Szeretnél itt reggelizni? Ha nem akkor akár indulhatunk is – jegyezte meg Ludwig, ahogy letérdelt a kályha elé és begyújtott. A lángocskák új életre törve nyaldosták a bent égő farönköket.

Feli a gyomrára szorította a kezét. Éhes volt, és olyan szívesen maradt volna még a kellemes melegben, de valahol az esze azt súgta neki, hogy jobb lesz, ha hazamegy Romulus bácsihoz. Ludwig megbízható embernek tűnik, de ki tudja mennyire aggódhat Feliért, azok után, amik Lovinóval történtek Olaszországban…

\- Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha hazamennék a bácsikámhoz – mondta – nem mintha nem élvezném a társaságod, de így is túl sokat tettél már értem… - mondta, majd leült az ágyra és felvette a néhol még mindig vizes cipőjét. Aztán felállt, kezében a dobozkájával.

Ludwig szeme furcsán villant, ahogy felegyenesedett a kályha mellől. Újra megkeményedett vonásokkal nézett Feli szemébe, mintha csak megsértette volna valamivel, bár Feli úgy hitte, nem a visszautasított reggeli miatt néz rá ilyen szemekkel. Végül aztán a világítótorony őre bólintott és intett, hogy kövesse ki.

\- Sajnos nincs autómobilom, csak egy hajóm, szóval… sétálnod kell egy kicsit – mondta Ludwig, ahogy kimentek az ajtón.

\- Te nem jössz velem? – kérdezte Feli reménykedve.

Ahogy körülnézett, három utat látott. Egy haladt a part mentén, balról érkezett előző éjszaka és jobbra haladt tovább, egy út pedig rézsút jobbra vitt. Ameddig ellátott az utakon, egy házat sem látott, csak erdőket. Megint el fog tévedni…

\- Nem hiszem… az út visszavisz a faluba, ott pedig nem igazán látnak szívesen – mondta Ludwig, zavartan megdörzsölve a tarkóját.

\- Hogyhogy? – vonta össze Feli a szemöldökét – Csak nem egy véreskezű gyilkos vagy és azért küldtek ide a semmi közepére? – kérdezte kuncogva.

Ludwig komolyan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem… magamtól jöttem ide… és nincs különösebb bajunk egymással a falusiakkal, csak… pletykások. Terjesztenek mindenfélét, néhányan pedig el is hisznek mindent, amit hallanak. Ezért van enyhén szólva „rossz" hírem.

\- Szóval azért mégiscsak van baj köztetek – mosolyodott el lágyan Feli – nem igazán ismerlek én sem, de szerintem eléggé félreértettek téged.

Ludwig vállat vont és a rézsút jobbra vezető útra mutatott.

\- Két út visz innen a faluba, az egyik az, amelyiken jöttél, viszont azon az úton hamarabb érsz oda, átmész a falun aztán csak mész egyenesen, amíg meg nem látod a kúriát. Nem tudod eltéveszteni.

Feli bólintott, majd felnézett a szalmaszőke férfire és őszintén rámosolygott, mire Ludwig tekintete megint megváltozott. Ellágyultak a vonásai, egészen kedvesen nézett vissza rá, amitől Felit elöntötte valami kellemes meleg megnyugvás. Mintha a világítótorony és Ludwig ugyanazt a kedves, törődő lelket hordozta volna, hiszen éjszaka is valami ilyesfélét érzett…

\- És mit tegyek, ha újra látni akarlak? – kérdezte.

Ludwig felvonta a szemöldökét, vonásai újra megkeményedtek egy kissé és zavartan újra megdörzsölte a tarkóját.

\- Leginkább jegyezd meg az utat… azt hiszem. Bár nem tudom miért akarnál látni.

Feli inkább nem válaszolt, csak az útra nézett, még mindig mosolyogva.

\- Akkor hát, azt hiszem elindulok.

\- Vigyázz magadra Feliciano! – biccentett felé Ludwig, még egy apró mosoly is megjelent a szája sarkában.

Az olasz lágyan felnevetett aztán búcsút intett és a dobozkát magához szorítva indult el a sáros úton, vidáman kerülgetve a pocsolyákat. Nem csak azért volt boldog, mert hazafelé tartott, hanem mert Ludwig mosolyától valami megmagyarázhatatlan melegség öntötte el a belsőjét és izgatottsággal vegyes kalandvágy lett úrrá rajta. Már az első Németországban töltött hetén ilyen különös emberrel találkozott, mint Ludwig…

Mélyen beszívta az esőszagú levegőt és felnézett az égre. Kíváncsi volt mik várják még ezen az isten háta mögötti vidéken. Magához szorította a dobozt és mosolyogva folytatta az útját abban a reményben, hogy ezúttal már nem téved el.

* * *

_Már több, mint egy éve, hogy apánkkal elősör utaztam Spanyolországba. Azelőtt nem igazán vitt el, tudod, a háború miatt, és amikor végre sikerült rávenned, hogy vigyen el minket, te az utazás előestéjén estél ágynak. Talán sajnáltalak egy kicsit, mégis te voltál az, aki jobban el akart menni… mindenesetre az utazást nem halaszthattuk el, hajóra ültünk, és a második nap estéjére meg is érkeztünk a spanyol földekre. Oly sok dologról hallottál a hazatértünk után… így inkább azokra a dolgokra térnék ki, amik most nekünk fontosak._

_Apánk egy régi barátjával is találkozni akart itt… amolyan arisztokrata családfő Spanyolországban (mondjuk ki mással barátkozna apánk? Csak arisztokratákkal…) és hozzájuk látogattunk el egy estére, még vacsorát is rendeztek a tiszteletünkre._

_Napnyugtakor értünk a birtokra és a kúriához, ami egy hatalmas szikla tetején állt, magasan a tenger felett. Ízléses egy épület volt, bár nem sokban különbözött az otthoni házaktól. Udvariasan fogadtak minket, apánk elmesélte, hogy miért nem tudott kisebbik fia is eljönni, majd vacsorához ültünk, de feltűnt, hogy egy hely üresen maradt. A családfő bosszankodott is miatta, nem tudta, hogy értem milyen káromkodásokat mormolt a bajsza alatt. Hamarosan a hiányzó láncszem is megkerült – őt mindig leintettem, amikor erről kérdezett, de veled azt hiszem lehetek őszinte, Feli – beleégett az emlékezetembe a belépő fiatal férfi képe. Karja alatt egy nagy kosár paradicsomot hozott, fehér ingjét mellig kigombolva, vastag spanyolövébe tűrve viselte, arcán hatalmas mosoly ült, zöld szemei pedig élettel telien csillogtak, ahogy végignéztek a termen és megállapodtak rajtam._

_Fészkelődni kezdtem és nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ő-e a hiányzó személy az asztaltól, vagy csak valaki a személyzetből… végül is illően volt felöltözve, de mégis paradicsomot hozott. Köszöntötte apámat, majd engem is, elnézést kért az apjától és leült az üres helyre. Végig engem nézett, de azért élénken beszélgetett a mellette ülőkkel is._

_Én megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni. Nem tudtam mire vélni az érdeklődését irányomban. Egy teljesen átlagos olasz voltam, igaz, hogy kiöltözve, de akkor is. Szerintem csak ő és én tudtuk, hogy milyen intenzív bámulás folyik az asztalnál, bár próbáltam a lehető legkevesebbszer ránézni. Azt is csak azért tettem, hogy ellenőrizzem, még mindig bámul-e. És mindig azt tette._

_Vacsora után apám és a családfő eltűntek a szalonban, hogy jófajta dohány és kártya mellett mély eszmecseréket folytassanak. Nekem semmi kedvem nem volt velük tartani, bár hívtak, inkább kiültem a kúria mögött a tornácra és néztem a távolban a tengert. Csodás látvány volt, hogy a hold pont előttem haladt felfelé, fényes ezüstcsíkot festve köztem és a horizont közé._

_Aztán valaki letelepedett mellém. Csak egy ingerült pillantást vetettem felé, hogy ellenőrizzem, tényleg ő az. Olyan boldognak tűnt, ahogy ott ült mellettem némán, zöld szemében ezüstös csillogás táncolt és a távolba nézett, mintha követte volna a tekintetem és messzebb látott volna, látva a jövőt, a végzetünket, hol is fogunk mi ketten kikötni…_

_„Egyszer elmegyünk az ezüsthídon túlra?" kérdezte lágy hangon, még mindig a távolba révedve. Ez volt az első mondat, amit hozzám intézett én pedig elkerekedett szemmel meredtem rá, hogy most mi a fenét is akar. Ő felém fordult és a mosolya csak még szélesebb lett. Nem emlékszem pontosan… azt hiszem akkor küldtem el először a fenébe._

* * *

Amikor végre hazakeveredett anélkül, hogy egyszer is eltévedett volna, Romulus bácsi cselédjével már az előcsarnokban összefutott. Az öregedő asszonyság kitörő örömmel üdvözölte, majd felkísérte a szobájába, mintha attól félt volna, hogy a lépcsőn és két folyosón is elveszik, ami a szobájához vezette.

Aztán elrohant, hogy szóljon a ház urának is unokaöccse érkezéséről, Feli pedig egyedül maradt a szobában. A dobozt az asztalra tette, ő maga pedig lerúgta vizes cipőjét és az ablakhoz lépett. Innét messze nem volt olyan jó kilátás, mint a világítótoronyból. A kúriát aprócska erdő vágta el a falutól, az ablakból Feli csak néhány ház fehér falát tudta kiszúrni. Kinyitotta az ablakot és kikönyökölt. A sós tengerszag idáig is elért, de tudta, hogy maga a víz messze van…

\- Feliciano! – Romulus bácsi kopogás nélkül rontott be a szobába és azon nyomban karjába zárta unokaöccsét – Úgy aggódtam! Micsoda egy vihar volt tegnap éjjel… de szerencsére mégis találtál menedéket…

Feli úgy érezte, még a szuszt is kiszorítja belőle túlbuzgó bácsikája, de azért mosolygott. Nem számított ilyen szeretetrohamra, de mégis boldogan fogadta az ölelést. Rá fért a tegnap esti ijedelmek után…

\- Nem olyan nagy hely ez… de neked mégis sikerült a rossz utat kifognod – nevetett fel Romulus, megborzolva Feli haját.

\- Nem volt olyan rettenetes – mosolyodott el Feli – megismertem Ludwigot…

\- A toronyőrt? – a cseléd Romulus után lépett be a szobába, csak eddig nem tudott Felihez, meg a ruháihoz jutni. Most mögé lépett és buzgón igyekezett lehámozni Feliről - Ejnye, úrfi, sikerült kifognia a legkétségesebb alakot az egész környéken.

Romulus letelepedett Feli ágyára és a fejét csóválta.

\- Ugyan, Hilda, ne kezdje újra… - mondta, majd felsóhajtott – semmi rossz nincs abban a fickóban. Felinek is segített…

\- Én tudom, hogy tettekben mérve jó embernek tűnik – bólintott a cseléd. – De azért minden pletykának van alapja, ha értik mire gondolok… az a fickó magányos farkas… marcona, de türelmes… magának való, néhányan még azt suttogják, hogy homokos….

\- Hilda! – szólt rá erélyesebben Romulus, mire a cseléd bosszankodva elhallgatott és inkább Feli felé fordult.

\- Nem azt mondom, hogy rossz ember, csak nem árt vele óvatosan bánni.

Feli elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a cselédre, aki olyan aggódó tekintettel méregette, mintha Ludwig kárt tett volna benne. Ludwig mondta, hogy terjengenek róla dolgok… Felit meglepték a hallottak, de nem igazán hitte el őket, csak abban volt teljesen biztos, hogy lehet, hogy a toronyőr zord, de kedves ember.

Önkéntelenül is tett egy lépést az asztalon heverő doboz felé, mintha a testével akarta volna takarni a cseléd elől, pedig Hilda még csak rá sem pillantott. Feli mégis védelmezőn állt, Romulus pedig felvont homlokráncolva nézett unokaöccsére. Feli szerint ő is csak nagy vonalakban tudta, mi történt, mielőtt eljött volna otthonról… Senki nem tudta igazán az egészet, Feli is csak sejthette a teljes igazságot.

Hilda felnyalábolta a sáros ruhadarabokat és egy biccentés kíséretében elhagyta a szobát. Romulus hosszan bámult utána, Feli a kezeit tördelte, ahogy leült az íróasztal mellé a székre és sandán a dobozra pillantott. Milyen ostoba is volt… mégis honnan tudná bárki rajta kívül, mit rejt? Értékes volt a tartalma és jobban őrizte, mint a szeme fényét… végül is… a titkot rábízták.

Romulus hamarosan felállt és az ajtóhoz lépett.

\- Inkább… higgy a saját szemednek. Ezek a német népek mindenfélét összehordanak – forgatta játékosan a szemét. – Meg aztán… illene valamivel megköszönni a toronyőrnek, hogy vigyázott rád, nem igaz?

Feli kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét és értetlenül pislogott, mire Romulus csak legyintett és mosolyogva elment, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót.

Feliciano kinézett az ablakon a székből és lehunyta a szemét ahogy érezte a szél simogatását az arcán. Illene valamivel megköszönni? Elmosolyodott. Úgyis tervezett visszatérni a torony biztonságot nyújtó falai közé…


	3. A visszatérés

A szíve a mellkasában, hosszú ideig úgy tűnt, megőrült. Amint elindult otthonról, még csak izgatottabb volt, a szokásosnál, ahogy az útról megpillantotta a világítótornyot, már zakatolni kezdett, amikor pedig felemelte a kezét, hogy bekopjon, már ki akart ugrani a helyéről.

Gyors ritmust kopogott a kemény fán, majd kezét a mellkasára tette, mintha maga sem értette volna mire fel ez a nagy szívdobbanás-futam, és így próbálta volna lassabb tempóra ösztökélni.

Másik kezében egy doboz bonbon és sütemény volt, amit Romulus bácsi nyomott a kezébe otthon, hogy ezekkel köszönje meg a világítótorony őrének kedvességét, útközben pedig szedett még egy csokor vadvirágot is, mert olyan szépen mutattak együtt és úgy gondolta, Ludwig is biztos örülni fog nekik.

Válasz nem érkezett a toronyból. Tett még egy lépést hátra és felnézett a torony tetejére, hátha megpillantja odafent állni az őrt, és hogy emiatt esetleg nem hallotta a kopogást.

Várt, hosszú percekig, a szíve lassan megnyugodott, de ezzel együtt fancsalodott is el. Ludwig bizonyára nincs itthon. Pedig annyira várta, hogy visszajöhessen… bár csak két nap telt el a vihar óta, mégis, valami megmagyarázhatatlan dolog vonzotta ide, a világítótorony melegébe, és annak zord őréhez.

Letette a földre a csokoládét és a virágcsokrot, majd a zsebében kezdett turkálni egy cetli meg egy toll után, hogy üzenetet hagyjon Ludwignak. Elmondani neki, hogy járt itt, de nem találta, esetleg meghívni a kúriába… Romulus bácsi biztos szívesen látná vacsorára… Hilda már talán kevésbé…

De természetesen pont ilyenkor nem volt nála papír, pedig még egy rövidke szénceruzát is sikerült előbányásznia, amit általában arra használt, hogy lerajzolja ami megtetszett neki. Persze… ostoba volt, amiért ceruzát hozott a rajzoláshoz, papírt pedig nem.

Mielőtt még kiokoskodhatta volna, hogy mit is tegyen, kulcs kattant az ajtó zárjában, majd a világoskék ajtó kitárult, Feli pedig gyorsan felkapta az ajándékokat a földről, azokat a kezében tartva nézett mosolyogva Ludwigra.

Az őr szalmaszőke hajából néhány tincs kószán lógott a szemébe, tekintete meglepettséget tükrözött, de valamiféle örömöt is. Ennek Feli még örült is, de ami elborzasztotta, az a vágás volt, Ludwig szemöldöke fölött, ami elért egészen a homloka közepéig. Még egészen friss sebnek tűnt, még vérzett is egy kissé.

\- Mio Dio! – kiáltotta és aggódva hajolt közelebb, még lábujjhegyre is állt, hogy jobban meg tudja szemlélni a sebet – Mi történt veled?

Ludwig tétován felnyúlt a sebéhez, majd megnézte az ujjait, amikhez vér tapadt. Mintha elfintorodott volna, aztán felemelte a kezét, hogy eltakarja.

\- Semmiség… mindjárt rendbe is hozom magam.

\- És ha össze kell varrni? – kérdezte Feli aggódva – Nagyon fáj?

\- Össze tudnám varrni… és nem, nem fáj annyira… nem is estem olyan nagyot – mondta, majd kitárta az ajtót, így Feli beléphetett, bár még mindig Ludwig sérülését nézte aggódó szemekkel.

A toronyőr becsukta mögötte az ajtót és hellyel kínálta, amit Feli nem fogadott el. Megragadta a férfi karját, maga után rángatta egészen a régi kerek étkezőasztalig, ahol az ajándékokat letette az asztalra, majd őt pedig lenyomta az egyik székre. Összehúzott szemmel figyelte meg újra a sérülést, majd távolabb lépett az értetlen tekintetű Ludwigtól és körülnézett.

\- Hol vannak sebtapaszaid, vagy elsősegélydobozod? – kérdezte Feli olyan hangon, mintha kettejük élete múlna ezen.

\- A konyhaszekrényben… de erre igazán nincs szükség… - mondta Ludwig, de Feli már a konyhapulthoz lépett és lábujjhegyről nyújtózva kinyitotta a szekrényt és próbálta meg levenni a dobozt, amin már helyet foglalt egy varrókészlet és egy gombolyag fonal is – Feli, hallod? A végén még…

Feli ujjai végre elérték a dobozt és kifelé rántották. Sajnos vele együtt borult az összes rajta lévő dolog, egyenesen az olasz felé, megint csak Ludwig mentette meg. Elrántotta a konyhapult mellől és így minden doboz és a gombolyag a földre hullott.

Feliciano kissé durcásan nézett fel rá, Ludwig pedig összevont szemöldökkel nézett vissza le rá.

\- Légy óvatosabb! – mondta, majd lehajolt, hogy felvegye a leesett holmikat. Amikor felegyenesedett, a szédülés hulláma futott végig rajta, gyorsan behunyta szemét, majd kinyitotta. Feli figyelmét nem kerülhette el.

Elvette tőle a dobozokat, majd felkattintotta az elsősegélydoboz tetejét és kivett belőle egy tiszta vattapamacsot. Visszanyomta őt a székre, egész közel hajolt hozzá, ahogy megtisztította a sebét a vértől. Finoman nyomta a pamacsot Ludwig bőréhez, az pedig behunyta a szemét. Különös érzés volt érezni Feli meleg leheletét az arcán, ilyen közelről látni koncentráló tekintetét. Még az enyhe fájdalomról is megfeledkezett.

\- Egyébként is… még nem válaszoltál arra, mi történt veled – jegyezte meg Feli, ahogy a vattát ezúttal alkoholba mártotta és úgy vitte fel Ludwig szemöldöke fölé.

\- Éppen a könyvszekrényemet takarítottam… a létrán álltam, amikor hallottam, hogy kopog valaki. Lejöttem, de természetesen elestem az utolsó lépcsőfokon és bevertem az asztalba a fejem. Semmiség… csak akkor sötétült el egy kicsit a világ.

\- Szörnyű! – sajnálkozott Feli, elvette a pamacsot és végre elővett egy ragtapaszt – Remélem tényleg nem kell összevarrni.

\- Biztosan rendbe jön. De most te felelj, miért hoztál nekem virágot?

Feli éppen visszacsukta az elsősegélydobozt, éppen elfordult Ludwigtól és milyen jól tette! Arcán enyhe pír futott fel és arra gondolt, buta ötlet volt virágot szedni neki. Azt csak a lányoknak adják, nem?

\- Cs-Csak úgy gondoltam, illenének ide… - mormogta és maga sem tudta miért, de kerülte a férfi tekintetét.

\- Oh… hát, köszönöm. Majd keresek neki egy jó helyet.

Ezzel Ludwig már fel is állt és kinyitott egy másik falra akasztott szekrényt, majd kivett belőle egy halványlila vázát, beletette a virágokat, aztán az asztal feletti ablakba tette. Feli figyelte, majd a művelet végeztével végre hajlandó volt Ludwig szemeibe nézni.

\- A bonbont pedig hálából… amiért segítettél azon a viharos éjszakán. Nem tudom, mivel hálálhatnám még meg…

\- Bárki megtette volna. Te is kimentél volna segíteni mondjuk rajtam – mondta vállat vonva.

Feli tétován bólintott. Ő azért mégiscsak másféle ember volt… nem volt túlontúl erős, általában gyávaként könyvelték el. Romulus bácsi erre azt mondta volna, ő a szívében volt erősebb bárkinél. Romulus bácsi mindig ilyen képtelen dolgokat mondott, Feli sejtette, hogy csak azért, hogy megvigasztalja, amikor le volt törve.

Felmosolygott a torony őrére, aki már valahogy kevésbé tűnt zordnak, mint legutóbb. Vagy csak a kedvesség álcája mögé rejtette valódi bosszúságát, amiért Feli megint hívatlanul érkezett az otthonába. Feliciano mellkasát ismeretlen erő szorította össze, ha arra gondolt, az őr esetleg mérges rá. De nem… biztos nincs így… bármennyire is szigorúak a vonásai, azok a búzavirágkék szemek meleg kedvességet árasztottak.

Ludwig összevonta a szemöldökeit. Látta, hogy Feli mélyen a gondolataiba merült az arcát nézve, viszont arról fogalma sem volt, miért.

\- Feliciano…? – kérdezte – Még mindig véres az arcom?

Feli mintha felébredt volna az álmodozásból, gyorsan megrázta a fejét és a mosolya csak még szélesebb lett ahogy felnézett rá.

\- Nem, dehogy – felelte derűsen és leült az asztal mellé – ha… nem zavarok, maradhatnék egy kicsit?

\- Senki nem akart innen elküldeni – felelte a férfi – Sört? Sajnos nincs sok ital, amivel szolgálhatnék…

Feli elhúzta a száját, már nem arra, hogy kevés a világítótoronyban az ital, hanem a sör említésére. Az volt az, amit igazán utált az alkoholok közül. Ludwig látszólag zavartan túrt a hajába, nem tudta, akkor most mivel kéne kínálnia úri vendégét.

\- Borból nincs sok… teával bármikor tudok szolgálni…

\- A tea tökéletes – bólintott Feliciano újra vidáman mosolyogva.

Amíg Ludwig a vízforralóval bajlódott, ő az asztalra könyökölt és arra gondolt, vajon milyen gyakran vannak látogatói a toronyőrnek… azok alapján, amit a falusiakkal való viszonyáról hallott, nem hitte, hogy sokan rendszeres látogatói biztonságot nyújtó hajlékának. Talán ő, Feliciano látogathatná…

Felpillantott a szalmaszőke férfire, aztán amikor az felé fordult, gyorsan visszafordította a tekintetét a vázára és a virágokra. Vajon Ludwig szívesen látná? Esetleg elküldené, fittyet hányva az illemre és Feli rangjára? Talán igen… talán nem.

Ludwig leült vele szemben, az asztal és a váza másik oldalára. Követte Feli tekintetét és szemeiben különös tűz lobbant, ahogy a virágokra nézett.

\- Tudod, Feliciano… tulajdonképpen tényleg szépek – jegyezte meg.

Összenéztek. Ludwig gerincén bizsergés futott végig attól a tisztán őszinte mosolytól, amit Felitől kapott.

* * *

_Két nappal a vacsoraest után apánkkal készen álltunk az indulásra és már meg is céloztuk következő úticélunkat Spanyolhonban, amikor is apánk levelet kapott Seńor Carriedótól, hogy egyik közös barátjuk a városba érkezett és találkozni akar apánkkal. Jóatyánk káromkodott egy sort, hogy egy órával a vonatunk indulása előtt szólnak. De lényeg a lényeg, meghosszabbítottuk ott tartózkodásunkat a hotelünkben és abban a reményben, hogy az esti vonatot még elérjük, apánk levelet küldött a hotelünk egyik dolgozójával a Carriedo-rezidenciára, hogy ebédre érkezünk._

_Az étkezés hasonlóan telt, mint legutóbb. Az a különös Carriedo-fiú, akinek, azóta kiderült, Antonio a neve, most pontosan érkezett, viszont azoktól a boldog-kíváncsian ragyogó szemektől ezúttal sem tudtam szabadulni. Az volt az egyetlen különbség, hogy ezúttal ott volt annak a fickónak a fia is, aki miatt el kellett halasztanunk az utazásunkat, és aki bár elég idegesítő volt, segítségével néha egy kis levegőt tudtam venni Antoniotól. Ennek a fiúnak a neve João volt, és csak úgy sütött róla, hogy benne is folyik valamicske a másik család véréből. Nagyon hasonlított Antoniora, az volt csak a különbség, hogy Joãonak hosszú haja volt, amit előszeretettel viselt lófarokban._

_Ebéd után apáink megint elvonultak, mi pedig hármasban maradtunk, én pedig elvonultam volna sziesztázni, csak ne kelljen még több energiámat felhasználnom újdonsült ismerőseimre. Antonio valahogy nem így gondolta. Karon ragadott és João-val együtt, aki mellesleg egy gitárt is felpakolt a hátára, kivezettek a házból. Fogalmam sem volt hova akarnak vinni. A hátsó ajtón léptünk ki a teraszra, oda, ahol először beszéltem Antonioval, majd innét előre indultunk, egészen a magas part széléig. Innét jó tizenöt méteren keresztül lefelé vezető lépcső vezetett a fűről a homokos partra. A lépcső közvetlenül a part mellett haladt, a házból nem is lehetett látni, sőt, a házból a partra sem lehetett lelátni, ahova vezetett._

_Ők meg lerángattak azon a meredek és nem kicsit rozoga lépcsőn, és Feli, te el sem tudod képzelni, milyen jó érzés volt megint talajt érezni odalent a talpam alatt. Egy kis öbölbe értünk, ahol a víz olyan kék volt, akár valami drágakő, és tiszta is volt, teljesen átlátszó._

_Azok ketten azonnal levették csizmáikat, feltűrték a nadrágjukat és belegázoltak a hűs vízbe. Csak onnét tudom, hogy hűvös volt, mert amikor feltűnt nekik, hogy nem követem őket, João elkapott a hónom alatt, Antonio pedig nevetve megszabadított a csizmáimtól, hiába ordítottam nekik bármit is. Ketten voltak egy ellen és végül sikerült rávenniük, hogy bemenjek velük a vízbe._

_A part mentén sétáltunk végig az öböl szélig, ahol méretesebb kövek és sziklák emelkedtek a hullámok fölé. Azok ketten könnyűszerrel felkapaszkodtak rájuk, én bezzeg visszacsúsztam egyszer és hátsóval beleplaccsantam a vízbe. Csak João nevetett, Antonio visszaugrott mellém és kedves mosollyal segített nekem felmászni. Egyáltalán nem volt kínos._

_Legalább egy méterrel a víz fölött lógattuk a lábunkat. Antonio levetette az ingjét is, talán azért, hogy barnuljon, bár semmi szükség nem volt erre. A bőre a mellkasán ugyanolyan egyenletes barna volt, akár a karján vagy az arcán. Nem mondom, hogy olyan rohadt szép látvány volt, de… João volt szíves már akkor megsejteni valamit kettőnkről, mert tapintatosan felhívta rá a figyelmem, milyen izmos is Antonio._

_João levette a hátáról a gitárt, az ölébe vette és pengetni kezdte. A könnyű spanyol dallamok valahogy igazán illettek a helyzethez. Ott ültem a két forróvérű spanyol között olaszként, ami másoknak talán nem jelent nagy ellentétet, de nekem ott igenis olyan volt, mintha a népeink még csak soha nem is érintkeztek volna._

_Antonio dúdolgatott és behunyta a szemét. Olyan életöröm áradt az arcáról, hogy rosszul lettem tőle. De mégsem hagyhattam csak úgy ott._

_Beszélgettünk. Máig nem tudom, hogy lehettem olyan hangulatban, hogy kibírtam, de nagyon sokáig beszéltünk, csak mi hárman, João pedig állandóan ugratott minket. Hiába idegesített kezdetben ez a két fickó, naplementére, mire már a nadrágom is megszáradt, valahogy megfeledkeztem utálatomról, és engedtem Tonio unszolásának és eljátszottam egy olasz dalt João gitárján is. Ahogy néztem, ezzel jobban lenyűgöztem Antoniot, mint a gitár gazdáját._

_Napnyugtakor pedig a házbéliek kiáltozására ocsúdtunk fel. Már mindenütt kerestek minket, hát visszaindultunk és a családfők morcos tekintetével kellett szembenéznünk. Mondanom sem kell, hogy az esti vonatot is lekéstük, de… azt hiszem egyáltalán nem bántam._


	4. Bizalom

_Drága Feliciano, kijelenthetjük, hogy véletlenek sorozata vezetett ahhoz, hogy végtére is Antonio mellett kötöttem ki. Vagyis… erről inkább később. Mint ahogy tudod, hiába késtük le az esti vonatot és akartuk a reggelivel, majd a délivel elhagyni a várost, nem sikerült. Valami barom vasutas túl gyorsan ment egy tehervonattal, meg a váltókkal is valami gond volt, kisiklott a szerelvény. Arra már nem is emlékszem igazán, miért nem mentünk busszal vagy hajóval… talán már megvoltak a vonatjegyeink és apa nem akart újakat venni egy másik járműre. Igen, valahogy így volt. Nem tudom mit tököltek annyit, hogy visszaállítsák a vonatot vagy elvigyék, mindenesetre volt még három napunk a városban._

_Engem sokkal jobban lekötött ennél az a tény, hogy végül újfent a Carriedóknál töltöttük az időt. Szerintem apám azt hitte, én ezt élvezem… mármint, hogy ott lehetek, pedig semmi különleges nem volt abban a helyben csak az, hogy a kúria a magasban volt és rendszerint várt a család ifjú örököse, hogy magával rángasson ki tudja hová. Mert Antonio mindig ezt tette. Kereste a társaságom, próbált megnevettetni és távolabb vinni a háztól, hogy lehetőleg kettesben legyünk. Mert João hamar hazatért Portugáliába, nem is találkoztam vele többé. Igen, ők hajóval mentek haza._

_Idiótán viselkedett, annyi szent és idegesített is rendesen, óránként nagyjából négyszer fogtam vissza magam, hogy ne hányjam le azt az undorítóan boldog képét. Kinézem belőle, hogy még annak is tudott volna örülni._

_Aznap Antonio elvitt a kúriától és a kertjükbe vitt. Azt tudnod kell, Feli, hogy nekik nem egy egyszerű paradicsomültetvényük volt, ó nem. Több száz hold földjük volt, és Antonio szerint két nap kellett volna, hogy mindent bejárjunk… így ő vezetett engem befelé. Először még a domboldalban növő szőlősorok között mentünk végig, aztán pedig bevezetett egy fás ligetbe, ahol nyilván az őrületbe akartak kergetni a kabócák… legalábbis kezdetben. Később már semmit nem hallottam, mert valami ás foglalt le._

_A fák árnyékában hűvös volt, így elviselhetőbbé vált a gyaloglás, ami végül azzal ért véget, hogy elértünk egy aprócska csermelyt és néhány fölé magasodó követ. Antonio nagyon szereti a magas helyeket… fel is telepedett az egyik kőre, én pedig mellé ültem és hosszú ideig csak beszélt és beszélt, én meg érdektelenül hallgattam. Aztán egyszer hirtelen elhallgatott és felém fordult, olyan tűzzel a szemében, amit eddig még soha nem láttam. Hátrébb húzódtam tőle, de ő elkapta a karom és közelebb csúszott majd…_

_Ó, Feli… nem is tudom hogyan is fogalmazhatnám meg, annak ellenére, hogy tudom milyen elfogadó vagy és egyébként is egyszerű dologként lehetne leírni… még mindig hallom Toni hangját, ahogy a fülembe súgja: _**Másnak nem kell tudnia…**

_De én el akarom mondani neked. Mindig is el akartam, még ha tudtam is, hogy őrültség lenne… hogy talán mégsem vennéd könnyen, hanem hatalmasat zuhannék a szemedben…mint ahogy mindenki más is megvetne Antonión kívül. Az emberek elítélnének ezért. Talán már nem is élnék, ha nem fogadom meg akkor Antonio tanácsát, mégpedig, hogy jobb lenne, ha senkinek nem beszélnénk erről._

_A legfurcsább az volt, hogy élveztem. Ahogy a keze lecsúszik a karomról a kezemre és megfogja… ahogy mélyen a szemembe néz, a zöld gömbökben még mindig ott csillog valami, amit nem lehet igazán leírni, de valahogy szépnek tűnt és tetszett… Ott, azon a csermely fölé nyúló kövön Antonio megcsókolt._

* * *

\- Úrfi!

Feli értetlenül fordult a felé siető Hildához. Amióta itt volt, az öregedő asszonyság a szárnyai alá vette, bár Feli soha nem kérte ezt, sőt, inkább próbálta elkerülni nőt. Főleg azok után, amiket Ludwigról mondott… valahogy helytelennek vélte a hozzáállását, még akkor is, ha azóta egyszer sem hozta szóba, a toronyőr micsoda egy bűnöző lehet.

A cipőjét már felhúzta éppen csak kilépett a szobájából, hogy lesiessen a hallba, gyorsan magára kapni a kabátját és a világítótoronyba menni… valahogy… akárhányszor elhagyta, valami ismeretlen erő visszahúzta oda. Sokat gondolkodott a toronyról, ha nem volt ott. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha beleszeretett volna egy helybe. Ha felismerte ezt, csak halkan felnevetett saját magán. Igen, úgy érezte, szívből szerette azt a tornyot.

A szobája kulcsát a zsebébe süllyesztette. Nem szerette volna, ha bárki is beólálkodna és esetlegesen felnyitná a dobozkát, amit az íróasztala fiókjába rejtett.

Finom mosollyal köszöntötte bácsikája cselédjét.

-Szép napot, Hilda! – mondta derűsen.

\- Már megint elmegy, úrfi? – kérdezte az asszonyság ahogy közelebb ért, Feli némi bosszúságot vélt kihallani a hangjából – A tea mindjárt kész és Romulus úr a szalonban várja… remélte, hogy el tud tölteni az úrfival egy kis időt.

Feli rámeredt, aztán mélyet sóhajtott.

\- De éppen indulni készültem… - motyogta, aztán mégis engedett Hildának és bólintott. Csendben követte a cselédet, közben pedig a szája szélét rágta. Csalódottnak érezte magát, amiért nem tarthatott már a torony felé…

Ahogy lefelé tartottak a földszinti szalonba, Hilda hátrapillantott a válla fölött a lépcsőn.

\- Megint a világítótoronyhoz akart menni? – kérdezte a cseléd, mire Feli felpillantott a lépcsőfokokról és tétován bólintott – Ezen a héten már harmadszorra! Úrfi, nem viszi egy kicsit túlzásba?

\- Ludwig azt mondja, nem zavarom… - felelte Feli, és érezte, hogy hamarosan megint olyan dolgokat tudhat meg Ludwigról, amik egyáltalán nem igazak.

\- Ugyan kit zavarna egy ilyen zavarba ejtően bájos úrfi, mint maga? – kérdezte Hilda, újra maga elé nézve, ahogy leértek a lépcsőn és átvágtak az előcsarnokon – Veszélyes az a férfi… én mondom, csak a megfelelő alkalmat várja…

\- Mire? – kérdezte sóhajtva Feliciano, ahogy Hilda megfogta a szalon ajtajának kilincsét, megfordult és Feli szemébe nézett.

\- Ó, higgye el, jobb, ha nem is gondol bele…szörnyű még csak elképzelni is, hogy maga… egy ilyen ártatlan teremtés azzal a romlott férfival… - Hilda gyorsan elharapta a mondatot és lenyomta a kilincset, hogy beengedje Felit.

A szalon viszonylag nagy volt, és ami a legjobban meglepte benne Felit amikor ideérkezett, hogy a francia és angol múlt századi divatját idézte. A falakon halványvörös, virágos tapéták voltak, a kanapék zöld színben pompáztak, az asztalok pedig barnák voltak, néhol színes indamintás vésetekkel a lábukon. Talán meglepődne az ember ilyen színválasztások után, de ahogy Feli először lépett a napfényfürdette szalonba, olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy hatalmas rózsa belsejében lenne.

Az egyik szófán Romulus üldögélt, kezében egy teáscsészét és az alátétét tartotta. Nem ivott belőle, egyszerűen a kezében volt, ő maga az ablakon bámult kifelé. Amint Feli belépett, felé fordult és elmosolyodott.

\- Szervusz, Romulus bácsi – bólintott felé Feli szintén mosolyogva, aztán helyet foglalt a vele szemben lévő fotelben.

\- Feliciano – biccentett Romulus, aztán kiskanalával az asztalon álló másik csésze felé intett – az a tiéd.

Feliciano hálásan felvette a teát és a gőzölgő lébe nézett, mielőtt beleivott. Édes volt, ahogy szerette. Tétován felpillantott a bácsikájára, aki az öltözetét mustrálta.

\- Csak nem menni készültél?

\- Igazság szerint igen… - sóhajtott Feli és egy újabb korty után folytatta – de Ludwig nem tudja, szóval nem kések el sehonnan.

\- Ó, Ludwig? – kérdezett vissza Romulus bácsi, szemében furcsa fények táncoltak, ahogy mosolygott – Hilda már két hete mondja nekem, hogy mennyire óvatosnak kéne lenni vele; elmesélte az összes pletykát, amit hallott róla, mellesleg elég furcsa és bizarr némelyik; na meg azt is mondta, hogy amúgy is rangbeliekkel kéne összeereszteni téged. Egy kissé már idegesítő – mondta kuncogva -, de én inkább örülök, hogy találtál itt egy barátot.

Feli kissé csodálkozó szemekkel nézett fel a bácsikájára. Ő mindig is megértőbbnek bizonyult mind Hildánál, mind az apjuknál… ő valahogy más volt, és Feli el sem tudta képzelni, hogy lehet az ő acélszívű, vasmarkú szigorú apjának ilyen lágy testvére… de legalább volt bizonyíték arra, hogy ilyen vonulat is van a családban, különben talán Felit már ki is tagadták volna.

\- Na meg… apád azt mondta, nem sok embernek nyíltál meg azután, ami Lovinóval történt… még a barátaiddal is megszakítottad a kapcsolatot… szóval én csak örülök, hogy az én kedves unokaöcsém talált végre valakit, akiben bízik és megérti őt. Mert minden bizonnyal így van.

Romulus letette a csészét az asztalra és felállt, majd Feli vállára tette a kezét.

\- Tudom, hogy még meleg, de hajtsd fel gyorsan, aztán menj a világítótoronyhoz! – mondta mosolyogva – Igazán nem akarlak itt untatni, amikor van egy barátod, akivel sokkal szívesebben töltöd az idődet, gondolom.

Feli csillogó szemekkel nézett fel Romulusra, tele hálával és csodálattal. Az apja nem lett volna ilyen… az apja maga mellett tartotta volna és felszínes témákról beszélgetve ütötték volna el a délutánt. Meglepte Romulus közvetlensége és megértése. Gyorsan kiitta a teáját, majd felállt és gyorsan megölelte a bácsikáját. Arcát belefúrta az ingjébe, Romulus pedig gyengéden magához szorította.

\- Köszönöm, Romulus bácsi – mondta Feli halkan.

Romulus kissé eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni, mosolyogva. Megveregette a vállát, majd tekintetével az ajtó felé intett.

\- Na, menj már!

Feli elengedte és mosolyogva kisietett a szalonból, a hallban felkapta a kabátját és csak akkor vette fel, amikor már odakint haladt az úton a világítótorony felé.

Mennyire hálás volt Romulusnak, hogy elengedte! Fülig ért a szája ahogy a gödröket kerülgette a göröngyös földúton, ami a kúria kapujától a toronyig vezetett. Már ürügyet sem keresett, hogy miért akar ellátogatni az őrhöz, úgy hitte, két hét ismeretség után már megteheti… na meg, úgy vette észre, Ludwig örül a társaságának. Pedig még mindig zordnak és keménynek tűnt, akár egy szikla, de Felit néha megajándékozta egy halvány mosollyal ettől pedig Felit furcsa boldogság és büszkeség érzése fogta el, hiszen mégiscsak ő volt az, akinek sikerült mosolyt csalnia az arcára.

Amikor megpillantotta a világítótornyot, csak még jobban megszaporázta a lépteit és hamarosan már a torony lábánál járt.

\- Feli! – hallotta meg Ludwig hangját. Felemelte a fejét, megtorpant és felmosolygott a torony tetején álló Ludwigra, aki, bár azt mondta nem biztonságos a korlátra támaszkodni, ő most mégis ezt tette, a vasrúdra könyökölt és ahogy Feli ki tudta venni, mintha még egy apró mosoly is megjelent volna a szája sarkában – Nyitva az ajtó, gyere fel!

Feliciano bólintott és a mosolya csak még szélesebb lett. Már könnyedén ugrált fel a lépcsőkön, amiken az első alkalommal még majdnem elesett. Odafent a hatalmas égő termében nekifeszült a vasajtónak és hamarosan már kint is volt Ludwig mellett, aki nem a tengert nézte. Nem, ő a partra nézett, egyenesen abba az irányba, ahonnét Feli érkezett. Az olasz eltűnődött, hogy hogy nem vette őt észre előbb a torony tetején.

Ludwig dohányzott. Amikor Feli mellé lépett, leengedte a cigarettáját és kifújta a füstöt. Feli szintén a korlátra könyökölt és óvatosan felpillantott rá. Még soha nem látott a kezében cigarettát, róla tudta volna a legkevésbé elképzelni, hogy dohányzik, de mégis… valahogy jól állt neki.

Feli behunyta a szemét és állát a tenyerébe támasztotta. Hagyta, hogy a szél belekapjon a hajába, és csak nyugalma legyen Ludwig mellett, azon a helyen, ami mindig is hívta őt, amikor távol volt.

A toronyőr hosszú idő után szólalt csak meg, addig némán könyökölt Feli mellett. Nem tudni mi járt a fejében eddig, talán épp úgy semmi, ahogy Felinek sem.

\- Szervusz, Feliciano – a hangjában nem volt rosszallás, hogy eddig nem köszöntek egymásnak illendően.

Feli kinyitotta a szemét és felé fordult, kedves mosollyal az arcán.

\- Szervusz, Ludwig – köszöntötte, és már egyáltalán nem fordult a part felé, eztán minden figyelmét Ludwignak szentelte - Látom rendbe hoztad a korlátot.

\- Csak ezt a felét - válaszolta Ludwig - egyébként... azt hittem, szólni fogsz miatta – emelte meg egy kicsit a kezében a cigarettát, mire Feli vállat vont.

\- A füst nem zavar… apám is dohányzik… viszont tényleg nem helyeslem, hogy te is csinálod – jegyezte meg – De azt nem mondhatom, hogy hagyd abba, nem igaz?

\- Mondani mondhatod – felelte Ludwig és elnyomta a cigarettáját a korláton – ne aggódj, csak néhány alkalommal csinálom…

Feli bólintott és Ludwig arcát fürkészte, aki visszapillantott rá a korlátról végre, szeme ködös volt, múltba révedő, Feli pedig nem tudta, vajon rá kéne-e kérdeznie. Ludwig nem sokat beszélt magáról. Végül úgy döntött, megér egy próbát.

\- És mi az okod rá?

Ludwig kissé felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán vonásai megenyhültek, ahogy félrenézett, majd újból megkeményedtek. Nem nézett Feli szemébe, visszafordult a fák és az út felé.

\- Egy hamburgi fiú… akinek sikerült tönkretennem az életét… - mondta színtelen hangon – Ha eszembe jut, akkor gyújtok rá. Egyre kevesebbszer történik meg…

Feli gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét és megpróbált újra a szemébe nézni.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Feli lágyan, keze alatt Ludwig összerezzent. Végre újra a szemébe nézett és szomorúan rámosolygott.

\- Nem túl szép történet… majd egyszer talán elmondom.

\- Elmondtad valaha bárkinek is? – kérdezte Feli, mire Ludwig felhorkant, még az a szomorú mosoly is eltűnt az arcáról.

\- Természetesen. A bíróságon a hivatalos verziót.

Feli elvette a kezét a válláról és kissé távolabb is lépett tőle. Ludwig dühösnek tűnt. Igen, csak úgy forrt benne az elfojtott indulat, szemét behunyta, kezét ökölbe szorította. Felinek beletelt egy kis időbe, mire rájött: Ludwig saját magára dühös. Nem tudta pontosan mi történt, de érezte, hogy most kell abbahagyniuk ezt a beszélgetést.

Újra kinyúlt és megérintette Ludwig kezét, majd megfogta és gyengéden a vasajtó felé húzta.

\- Sajnálom, hogy szóba hoztam… - mondta halkan. - Gyere… talán jobb lenne, ha visszamennénk a toronyba.

Ludwig bólintott és Feli szemébe nézett. Nem engedte el a kezét, hagyta, hogy Feli vezesse bentre, majd le a lépcsőn. Valahogy még az arca is kevésbé tűnt feszültnek az érintésétől. Csak akkor szólalt meg újra, amikor már leértek a lépcsőn és Feli végre elengedte a kezét.

\- Feli… - szólította meg, mire az olasz hátrafordult – nem kell sajnálnod… úgy értem, ha valakinek elmondanám az egészet, az csak te lehetnél. Senki nem bízik bennem és én sem bízom senkiben… de te valahogy olyan kitartó vagy… látogatsz és beszélgetsz velem, egyszerűen olyan önzetlen vagy… azt hiszem, te vagy az egyetlen, akiben képes lennék megbízni.

Feli elkerekedett szemekkel hallgatta, és egyszerre érzett boldogságot és egyszerre érzett mély csalódottságot. Ludwig képes lenne bízni benne… de még egyáltalán nem bízik benne. Ludwig észrevehette a kétes érzéseit, mert a vállára tette nagy kezét és megszorította.

\- Hidd el, talán addig vagy szerencsés, amíg keveset tudsz rólam… és kevés időt töltesz velem – mondta, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha meg akarta volna magyarázni, amit mondott, vagy folytatni a témát, mert időt sem hagyva Felinek, hogy válaszoljon, folytatta – Egyébként kérsz valamit?

Feli megrázta a fejét és csak leült az ablak mellé a székre, ahol a virágai is voltak, amiket már egy hete elhozott és ugyanolyan szépek voltak, mintha frissek lettek volna. Nem tudta, Ludwig mit tesz velük, hogy így maradnak. A vele szemben ülő férfira nézett, aki elmélyülten tanulmányozta az asztalon lévő karcolásokat. Nyilván nem volt jó hangulatban, talán Felinek magára kellett volna hagynia egy kicsit, de… nem akarta.

Kezeit az ölébe ejtette és csak óvatosan mert felpillantani Ludwig zord arcára. Mi történhetett vele? Tényleg nem olyan ember, mint azt ő hiszi? Talán… Hildának igaza van?

Hirtelen beszívta a levegőt és felemelt fejjel nézett a vele szemben ülő férfire. Nem, senkinek nincs igaza. Feli érezte, _tudta _ezt. És ha ő volt az egyetlen személy, akiben képes lett volna bízni, hát neki is teljes mértékben bíznia kell benne.

Előrébb hajolt, közel Ludwig arcához, hogy az őrnek mindenképpen a szemébe kelljen néznie. Elmosolyodott és megkérdezte:

\- Nem megyünk el ma inkább sétálni? Olyan szép idő van… csak a szél fúj egy kicsit.

Ludwig mélyen belenézett a boldogan csillogó barna szemekbe, és valami mintha megint megváltozott volna az arcán. Száját apró mosolyra húzta és felállt a helyéről. Feli összecsapta a tenyereit, ahogy ő is felugrott.

\- Menjünk!


	5. Gyönyör és gyötrelem

Feliciano nem szerette Ludwigot dühösnek látni. Márpedig néha megesett ez azok után, hogy az őr először említett valakit a múltjából. A hamburgi fiú nem került többet szóba, de Feli figyelmét nem kerülhették el az apró jelek, amik néha megjelentek Ludwig testtartásában. Néha csak elfordult, ökölbe szorította a kezét és tétován a zsebe felé nyúlt, ahol néhány szál cigarettát tartott. Nem gyújtott rá, csak megérintette, mintha ellenőrizte volna, megvannak-e még, és Feli ilyenkor tudta, hogy megint azon a fiún jár az esze, akiről ő semmit nem tudott és Ludwig hozzáállása alapján úgy saccolta, még egy ideig nem is fog.

Csalódott volt, és utálta Ludwigot így látni. Akárhányszor feltűntek előtte az őr rezdülései, egyre inkább az volt a benyomása, hogy miatta van ez az egész.

Ha Ludwig homlokán megjelentek a ráncok, a szeme fáradtan múltba révedővé vált, akkor döntött Feli úgy, hogy egy kis levegőváltozásra van szükségük. Ilyenkor kérdezés nélkül karon ragadta a németet és kihúzta a világítótoronyból. Elindultak az úton, vagy a kúria, vagy a falu felé, mindegy volt, soha nem értek el odáig, Feli Ludwigba karolt és egész végig érdektelen dolgokról csacsogott, próbálva mosolyt csalni a férfi zord arcára. Az ilyen akciói rendszerint sikerrel jártak, és amikor visszafordultak a torony felé, az őr sokkal jobb hangulatban volt és csak lágyan somolygott maga elé.

Gyakran maradt a toronyban estig, hogy aztán a lemenő nap fényében induljon útnak, vagy még később. Ludwig ilyenkor azért elkísérte egy darabon, Feli úgy érezte, nem szívesen engedi el egyedül a sötét éjszakába, attól függetlenül, hogy sosem szólt rá, hogy ideje lenne mennie. Néha megjegyezte, hogy Vargas úr már lehet, hogy aggódik érte, de Feli válasza mindig az volt, hogy Romulus bácsi tudja, hova jött, tehát ha igazán keresné, már rég eljött volna érte. Ludwig, úgy tűnt, ezzel a válasszal beérte, mert csak finoman elmosolyodva bólintott, és további kérdés nélkül folytatták, amit elkezdtek.

A hazafelé tartó sétájukon a csillagokat figyelték, ha látszottak. Ludwig hajózott is, tehát viszonylag értett a csillagokhoz és azok elhelyezkedéséhez. Feli úgy érezte, az őr élvezi a mesélést, ő pedig mindig érdeklődve hallgatta.

Néha-néha megtorpantak, Ludwig felmutatott egy csillagra az égen, majd, amikor látta, hogy Feli képtelen megtalálni, mögé lépett, lehajolt az ő magasságába, megfogta a kezét és Feli ujjával mutatta meg ezúttal, aztán pedig tovább sétáltak egy újabb megismert csillaggal a fejük felett.

Feli mosolyogva nézelődött. Igyekezett az eget figyelni, de valahogy a tekintete mindig elkalandozott, és azon kapta magát, hogy Ludwigot figyeli. A szemeit, ahogy ragyognak, de közben nem veszik el a gondolataiban, ahogy Feli szokta tenni, nagyon is figyel a környezetére.

\- Még Hamburgban tanultam meg mindent az égről.

Ludwig szavai kirántották Felit a gondolatai közül és összevont szemöldökkel nézett a férfira. A toronyőr még mindig az eget fürkészte, Feli pedig nem tudta, most van-e a megfelelő alkalom arra, hogy Hamburgról kérdezzen. Azóta nem került szóba, nem akarta megint feldühíteni a barátját. Még mielőtt eldönthette volna, mit mondjon, a legnagyobb meglepetésére Ludwig folytatta:

\- Volt ott egy barátom… egy nagyon jó barátom… ő tanított vitorlázni, és mindent megtanultam az éjszakai tájékozódásról is. A szenvedélye volt az északi fény… annyira akarta látni, és el is döntötte, hogy egyszer mi ketten felvitorlázunk egészen Skandináviáig és látni fogjuk… nem történt meg.

Ludwig lehajtotta a fejét és elhallgatott. Feliciano érezte, hogy veszélyes vizekre tévedtek és kinyúlt, gyengéden megfogta Ludwig kezét, mire amaz összerezzent és ellépett tőle. Az olasz a reakciót látva visszahúzta a kezét.

\- Ludwig… ha ő az a hamburgi fiú… megértem, ha nem szeretsz róla beszélni… nem is kell…

A toronyőr hallgatott, aztán némán folytatta a sétát a Vargas kúria felé.

\- Igazából – szólalt meg végül – nem német volt. Csak Hamburgban találkoztam vele, oda is vitorlással jött… valójában dán volt. Emlékeztetsz rá.

Feliciano nyelt egyet és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a toronyőrre. Nem tudta, mit kéne mondania. Vajon, ha most rákérdezne, mi történt, elmondaná neki? Vagy még mindig nem bízik meg benne hozzá eléggé?

Ezt már nem tudhatta meg. Megérkeztek ahhoz a ponthoz az úton, ahol Ludwig mindig megtorpant, elköszönt és visszafordult. Feli csak a sokadik alkalom után jött rá arra, hogy ez volt az a pont, ahonnét már látni lehetett a kúria falait a bentről kiszűrődő fényben, de azt a helyet, ahol ők álltak, soha nem lehetett látni az ablakokból.

Ludwig megemelte a kalapját és biccentett. Feli kissé csalódottan konstatálta, hogy a lehetőség elszaladt, és Ludwigtól is el kell búcsúznia

\- Jó éjszakát, Feliciano – mondta, és a következő mondat előtt még halkan fel is kuncogott. – Valami azt súgja, hogy hamarosan újra látlak.

* * *

_Nem tudom szavakkal leírni a gyönyört, ami akkor futkározott a testemben. Meg amúgy is, kicsi vagy, de egyszer majd megérted miről is beszélek._

_Egészen estig maradtunk a csermely mellett és csak feküdtünk a földön, felnézve a magasba, a fák leveleire. Nem beszéltünk sokat. Tonio fogta a kezemet és néha rászorított. Így, hogy nem beszélt, nem is volt olyan idegesítő… sőt, kifejezetten tetszett a helyzet._

_Bármilyen jó is volt csendben feküdni és élvezni a bogarak mászkálását az oldalamon, azért egy idő után mégiscsak meg kellett szólalni, vagy legalább elindulni vissza. Bár… akkor inkább maradtam volna odakint még egy hetet, hogy vörösödés nélkül tudjak Antonio oldalán úgy bárkinek a közelébe menni._

_Megkérdeztem, miért tette, amit tett, és hogy most mit is fogunk csinálni. Toni az oldalára fordult és őszinte mosollyal nézett rám. Azt mondta szeret. Azt mondta, tudta, hogy én vagyok az, akiért megőrül, akiért a szíve olyan hevesen dobog. Bizonyításképpen még a kezemet is odahúzta a csupasz mellkasára, hogy bizonyítsa ezt a tényt. Azt javasoltam neki, menjen el orvoshoz, mert ez nem normális. Ő erre csak kinevetett, átkarolta a derekamat és magához húzott. Megcsókolta a homlokomat én pedig elvörösödve meredtem a mellkasára._

_Toni akkor azt mondta, ez egy kegyetlen világ. Hogy hiába szeret mindennél jobban már most, a rangunk és a viszonyunk miatt az emberek suttogni fognak. Össze-vissza hablatyolt, én meg felképeltem és távolabb húzódtam, felültem és az ingemért nyúltam. Az az idióta majdnem elszakította a felső gombokat… Akkor azt hittem, csak futó kalandként tekintett rám, a kedveskedő szavai csak csábítások voltak, azt hittem kifogást keres, hogy ott hagyhasson._

_Ő meg a mellkasomra tette a kezét és visszanyomott a földre. Fölém hajolt és újra megcsókolt. Küzdöttem ellene, de hiába, ő volt az erősebb. Amikor elengedett, mélyen a szemembe nézett, és azt mondta, nem érdeklik ezek a dolgok. Hogy egyedül én érdeklem. Hogy kellek neki, és nem fog elengedni, amíg én nem küldöm el._

_Bevallom, szívesen éltem volna a lehetőséggel már akkor, de valami visszatartott. Talán az ámító szavai, az őszintén csillogó szemei, vagy mert… áh, mindegy is. Végül abban egyeztünk meg, hogy a legnagyobb titokban tartjuk a dolgot, ami a kettőnk között van, de megpróbálunk minél többet együtt lenni. Már akkor is sejtettem, hogy nem nagyon fogja tudni visszafogni magát._

_A kettőnk ügye titok lett hát, amit egyedül csak rád akarok bízni, ha eljön az idő. A történések, amiket elmeséltem, több, mint egy éve történtek… a mai napig pedig még történt egy, s más. És mindig is azon gondolkodtam, mikor kellett volna elküldenem őt, hogy legalább ő biztonságban legyen. Na igen… azt hiszem, elkövettem egy hatalmas hibát. A rossz emberbe szerettem bele, Feliciano._

* * *

Kétes érzésekkel a lelkében vánszorgott fel a lépcsőn, majd nyomta le a szobája kilincsét. Tovább kellett volna kérdeznie Ludwigot? Vajon miatta viselkedik ilyen furcsán? Azt mondta, emlékezteti arra a dán-hamburgi fiúra, akiről még mindig alig tudott valamit, pedig abban biztos volt, hogy Ludwig életében nagyon meghatározó volt, fontos Ludwignak… valami történt vele, és Feli rá emlékezteti. Talán… nem kéne többé odamennie? Talán Ludwig nem is Felit magát látja Feliben, hanem azt a másik valakit, aki olyan közel állt hozzá? Azt nem bírta volna elviselni.

A mellkasában a szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, a torka elszorult és úgy érezte, vagy el akar bújni egy ruhásszekrény mélyén, vagy Ludwig után akar rohanni és sírva elpanaszolni neki mi bántja. Bár… az első opció sokkal jobbnak tűnt most, hogy Ludwigról volt szó, és aligha merte volna ezt szóba hozni előtte.

Belépett a szobájába, és meglepetésére nem a sötétség fogadta. Romulus az ágyán ült, kezében egy tálca, telerakva gyümölcsökkel. Azaz Feliciano feltételezte, hogy tele volt rakva, most már alig fele lehetett a tálcán.

\- Feliciano! Csakhogy! – nézett fel boldogan Romulus és felé nyújtotta a gyümölcsöket – Kérsz? Neked hoztam, hogy együtt megegyük… az elsők ebben az évben, bár Olaszországból küldték őket... De olyan későn jöttél haza, én meg unatkoztam, úgyhogy elkezdtem nélküled…

Az unokaöccse végre elmosolyodott és leült mellé. Óvatosan elvett egy málnaszemet és bekapta.

\- Mióta ülsz itt? – kérdezte szórakozottan.

\- Két-három órája. Szerinted volt jobb dolgom? Nem akartam megint Hildát hallgatni, hogy nem kéne téged elengednem, ilyen későn már itthon kéne lenned, szóval tulajdonképpen idemenekültem.

Feli finoman elmosolyodott és elvett még egy málnát.

\- Zavar, hogy olyan dolgokat mondanak Ludwigról, igaz? – kérdezte Romulus csendesen. A jókedv valahogy elhalványodott a hangjában.

Feli óvatosan bólintott és elnézett a bácsikájáról.

\- Nos, nem kell mindent elhinned, tudod jól… azt hiszem, te mindenkinél jobban ismered a mi magányos toronyőrünket – mondta Romulus finoman elmosolyodva ahogy megpaskolta unokaöccse hátát.

\- Romulus bácsi… - kezdte Feli vékony hangon – ismersz egy hamburgi dán fiút?

Romulust meglepte a kérdés, fel is húzta a szemöldökét, úgy meredt egy kis ideig az unokaöccsére.

\- Hogyne ismernék, nemcsak dánt, de mindenkit Hamburgban – felelte végül – Életemben egyszer jártam ott, Feli… miért kérdezed?

Most Felin volt a sor, hogy hallgasson egy ideig. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy meg akarja osztani vele kérdéseit Ludwig múltjával kapcsolatban… de ő tudhat valamit. Hildától sokat megtudhatott… de Feli nem akarta Hildát kérdezni, az ő szájából minden olyan… szörnyen hangzott Ludwigra nézve.

\- Ludwig miatt… - mondta végül halkan.

\- Áh, Ludwig… gondolhattam volna. Hát, hallottam egy dán férfiről Hildától, ha arra gondolsz. Ludwig nem mesélt róla, hogy most engem kérdezel?

Feli megrázta a fejét, Romulus pedig elgondolkodva bólintott.

\- Nos… Hilda húga férjének az egyik ismerőse volt ott azon a bizonyos bírósági ügyön – kezdte – én is csak Hildától hallottam, úgyhogy nem tudom mennyi igaz belőle…

\- Azért szeretném hallani – mondta Feli, bár a hangja nem csengett túl határozottan.

Romulus felállt és lerakta a tálcát Feli íróasztalára, majd visszasétált mellé és leült, közel hozzá. Megtámaszkodott a tenyerein a háta mögött és elgondolkodva meredt a szemközti sarokra.

\- Ludwig Beilschmidt és Mathias Densen ügye…. homoszexuális kapcsolat fenntartásával vádolták őket… vádolták… milyen szörnyű szó, nem gondolod, Feli? Szóval… igen, állítólag rajtakapták őket egy légyotton és feljelentették őket… ami mindenkit meglepett, hogy Herr Densen teljesen nyíltan és látszólag őszintén beszélt, ami kezdetben talán megrendítette azokat, akik hallották… de ilyen nyíltsággal elképzelhetetlen, hogy ne dugják az embert rács mögé, elmegyógyintézetbe, vagy hormonterápiára…

\- Én… én azt hittem elfogadják az ilyen embereket… Berlinben még külön szórakozóhelyeik is vannak… - mondta Feli remegő hangon.

\- Az Berlin, Feli, itt pedig Hamburgról beszélünk… nem hiszem, hogy Berlinen kívül máshol is lennének ilyen bárok… - mormolta Romulus, aztán kissé hangosabban folytatta – szóval Herr Densen után Ludwig következett. Ő azt vallotta, hogy áldozat volt, Mathias kényszerítette bele az egész kapcsolatba, és arról Hilda ugyan nem beszélt, milyen bizonyítékokkal állt elő, mindenesetre a bíróság neki hitt, Herr Densen ezen pedig felháborodott és mindennek elhordta Ludwigot. Elég nehéz volt lecsillapítani. Őt elküldték hormonterápiára, Ludwigot pedig elengedték és ő elhagyta Hamburgot.

Romulus elhallgatott, Feli pedig csak csendben meredt maga elé, térdeit felhúzta a mellkasához és átölelte őket. Óvatosan a fiók felé sandított, ahova a fadobozkát rejtette.

\- Feli… - Romulus bácsi a vállára tette a kezét – nem tudom mennyi igaz belőle, rendben? Én a magam részéről nem tudom eldönteni, te jobban ismered Ludwigot… hé, valami baj van? Tett veled bármit is? Feli?

Unokaöccse elsápadt és csak szorosabban ölelte magához a lábait. Romulus nem tudhatta, hogy ezt a reakciót csak részben váltotta ki Ludwig. Nem, nagyrészt egy teljesen másik személy arca lebegett a szemei előtt. Amikor végre felfogta, mit is kérdezett Romulus, gyorsan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, dehogy bácsikám… Ludwig a legfigyelmesebb, legkedvesebb barátom… soha nem bántana…

\- Hát ajánlom is. Akár hiszek Hildának, akár nem, ha ilyen fejet vágsz, akaratlanul is aggódni kezdek.

\- Sajnálom… - mondta Feli halkan.

Romulus továbbra is tanulmányozta az arcát, aztán csak magához húzta egy meleg ölelésbe, amit Feliciano boldogan fogadott. Nem, Romulus nem tudhatja, hogy éppen a bátyjára gondol… nem tudhatja senki sem… senki nem tudhatja hogyan érzett a testvére, hogyan érez Feli, milyen keserűség rágja magát végig a testén.

Lassan elhúzódott és felnézett a nagybátyjára.

\- Jól vagyok, Romulus bácsi… köszönöm.

\- Hát remélem is, kölyök… figyelj, bármiről is legyen szó… én meghallgatlak és nem ítélkezem, rendben?

Feli magára erőltetett egy kedves mosolyt és bólintott. Nem tudta hirtelen mit gondoljon. A fejében úgy örvénylettek a gondolatok, akár egy tornádó és nem igazán tudta, mivel csillapíthatná le őket. Nem akart semmire sem gondolni.

\- Akkor jó éjszakát, Feli – intett búcsút Romulus és elhagyta Feli szobáját.

Az unokaöccse némán visszaintett aztán eldőlt az ágyán. Pont kilátott a csillagos égre, és minél tovább nézte, annál inkább érezte úgy, hogy a gondolatai kiölik egymást és egy teljesen új valami kezd formálódni a fejében. Egy éjszakai kép Ludwig kedves mosolyáról és törődő tekintetéről, ahogy Felit nézi, ő pedig a biztonságot nyújtó világítótorony tetején áll vele és fogja a kezét, mintha attól félne, hogy a szél elsodorja tőle.

Nem igazán tudott rájönni, miért is ilyen kép jelent meg előtte elalvás előtt, de lecsillapította a gondolatait annyira, hogy halvány mosollyal az arcán legyen képes álomba merülni.


	6. Egy fiút szeretni

_Tényleg nem voltam képes senki szemébe sem nézni, amikor visszatértünk Carriedóékhoz. Vörös voltam, mint egy paradicsom és állítólag úgy közlekedtem, mint egy holdkóros és próbáltam tartani a távolságot Toniótól. Ó, hogy fel tudtam volna pofozni! Ő persze képes volt nyugton maradni… talán csak tulajdon apja, aki jól ismerte és én láthattuk azt a szenvedélyt a szemében, ami csak egy olyan férfi szemében képes égni, mint Toni. A testtartása magabiztosságot sugallt, a tekintete szenvedélyt, vonásai pedig szórakozottságot és tiszta életörömöt._

_Minél tovább figyeltem, annál inkább éreztem, hogy bennem is változik valami. Persze, kezdetben is volt valami Tonióban, ami megfogott, de akkor egyre inkább úgy tűnt tökéletesnek az egész lénye. Olyan undorítóan tökéletesnek. Sugárzott a boldogságtól, mindenkire ránevetett és bár megmaradt a barátságos, nyitott énjénél, fél szemmel mindig engem figyelt. Mintha biztosra akarna menni, hogy még mindig az övé vagyok-e vagy senki nem akar-e rám támadni és hidegvérrel meggyilkolni. Egy védelmező angyal volt, olybá tűnt olykor._

_Ha majd egyszer találkozol egy lánnyal, Feliciano, tudni fogod, mikor vagy szerelmes. Nem feltétlenül fog kiugrani a szíved a helyéről, ahogy Toninak, nem biztos, hogy vörös leszel a közelében, mint én, talán pont arról fogod megismerni az igazit, hogy élvezed a társaságát, szeretsz vele beszélgetni, vagy csak úgy… lenni. De az biztos, hogy többet fog az eszedben forogni az illető, mint bármi más, álomvilágba lépsz, melyből néha tövisekkel kirakott út vezet csak ki. Óvatosnak kell lenned, kibe is szeretsz bele… megnyugtat az a tudat, hogy nem fogod ugyanazt a hibát elkövetni, mint én, és nem választasz életed párjául egy olyan valakit, akivel bár mindennél jobban szeretitek egymást mégsem lehettek törvényesen egymáséi, vagy a felháborodott emberek vernek agyon… igen, örülök, hogy te nem vagy olyan, mint én._

_Azt kívánom, bár találkozhatnék azzal a lánnyal a jövőből, hogy elmondhassam neki, a lehető legrosszabb embert kapta, akit csak kívánhat, de higgye el, azzal a nagy szíveddel, ami neked van, még ő is meg tudja bocsátani ezt neked. De ha elfogadsz egy jó tanácsot: spanyolokkal ne ismerkedj. Hidd el, tudom mit beszélek. Még egy ijesztő német lányt is hazahozhatsz, csak ne spanyolt. Már egy is kikészít, hát még ha gyerekeitek is lesznek… belegondolni sem merek. Szörnyű. És nem, ezt nem csak azért mondom mert ki nem állhatom a gyerekeket._

_Apropó gyerek. Talán visszatérhetnénk arra az idióta Carriedo kölyökre, aki galád módon elcsábított és mellette kötöttem ki…_

* * *

Feliciano csak estefelé mert útnak indulni a világítótoronyhoz. Úgy osont ki a kúriából, hogy senki se lássa, tehát senki ne tehesse szóvá minek megy ilyen későn ahhoz a rossz hírű, ám kedves toronyőrhöz.

Az út most szokatlanul hosszúnak tűnt, és ez nem csak azért volt, mert Feli szándékosan lelassította a lépteit. Nem tehetett róla, de reggel óta azon járt az agya, hogy tisztázhatná az előző este hallottakat Ludwiggal. Még mindig nem akarta igazán elhinni, Ludwig saját szájából akarta hallani, volt-e viszonya egy másik férfival, avagy sem.

Min változtatott volna a válasz? Nos… Feli nem tudta pontosan megmondani. Amikor a bátyjáról derült ki, már nem volt alkalma megvitatni vele.

Nyelt egyet és lehajtott fejjel, zsebre dugott kézzel folytatta az útját, kerülgetve a földút gödreit.

Félt? Igen, de mitől is? Egy bonyolult témáról készült beszélni _Ludwiggal… _vagy talán nem is ez volt, ami aggasztotta? Attól félt volna, hogyha Ludwigról is kiderülne, hogy milyen érzései is vannak, ugyanúgy fog járni, mint Lovino? Mi lesz, ha most Ludwigot veszíti el?

Meg kellett torpannia egy pillanatra és megráznia a fejét, hogy elűzze ezeket a gondolatokat. Egy kérdés még nem fogja veszélybe sodorni Ludwigot… hiszen Feli a legjobb és egyetlen barátja. Neki biztos elmondja őszintén, mindenféle kertelés nélkül. Legalábbis Feli ebben reménykedett.

Megpillantott a világítótornyot és felnézett a tetejére. Ludwig odafent volt és a korlát partvonal felé néző részénél dolgozott valamit a nap utolsó sugarainál. Hát persze, legutóbb az útra néző részt csinálta meg…

Feli beharapta az ajkát és a szíve idegességében hevesebben vert a szokottnál és úgy érezte, leverte a víz. Kihúzta a kezét a zsebéből és felintegetett a toronyőrnek a nevét kiáltva. Maga is meglepődött, hogy a gyenge hangja felért egészen odáig, mert Ludwig felegyenesedett és azt kiáltotta le, hogy azonnal megy.

Feli az ajtó előtt toporgott, és idegessége csak fokozódott, amikor meghallotta az öreg padló recsegését közeledni a bejárati ajtó felé. Egy pillanat múlva már Ludwig állt előtte, halvány mosollyal és szemébe lógó tincsekkel. Az erős szél csinálhatott madárfészket a hajából odafent, és az őr nem törődött eddig vele, hogy rendbe rakja. Most is csak ujjaival húzta hátra, és invitálta beljebb Felit.

\- Azt hittem, nem is jössz – jegyezte meg, ahogy a tűzhelyhez lépett és teavizet rakott fel – nem is nézel ki túl jól. Valami baj van?

Feliciano az asztalnál ült, ami fölött egyetlen lámpa égett nem túl erős fénnyel. A virágokat nézte, amiket ő hozott és megérintette néhánynak a szirmait. Úgy tűnt, meg sem hallotta Ludwig szavait, egészen az utolsó kérdésig. Annál felkapta a fejét, aztán pedig lesütötte a szemét és a karjaira feküdt az asztalon.

\- Csak… kérdeztem valamit a bácsikámtól…

Ludwig hümmögött, ahogy otthagyta a tűzhelyet és leült Felivel szemben. Búzavirágkék szemeit Felire függesztette, teljesen komoly vonásokat vett föl, mint aki kész meghallgatni és megérteni őt.

\- Mi volt az? – kérdezte végül, mert Feli nem igazán akart megszólalni.

\- Igazából… rólad…

\- Áh – Ludwig bólintott és szemében a csalódottság különös fénye villant. Nem nézett el Feliről, pedig az olasz ide-oda kapkodta a tekintetét az asztalról a virágokra, az ujjaira, aztán Ludwig karjára az asztalon, majd kezdte az egészet elölről – és mit tudtál meg?

\- Nem tudom… - suttogta színtelen hangon.

Ludwig mélyet sóhajtott, kinyúlt és megfogta Feli kezét, majd gyengéden megszorította. Feli a kezükre nézett, aztán végre tétován felpillantott Ludwig szemeibe.

\- Szeretnéd tudni, hogy igazat mondott-e? – kérdezte Ludwig lágy hangon, ahogy közelebb hajolt az asztal fölött.

Feli bólintott, a keze megremegett, Ludwig pedig erősen tartotta, majd előhúzta az asztal alól a másik kezét is és rátette a kézfejére.

\- Mondd el – kérte Feli – mi volt a bíróságon Hamburgban?

Ludwig szemhéja megrebbent meglepetésében, Feli egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy elengedi a kezét, amit nagyon nem akart jelen helyzetben, de Ludwig nem tette.

\- Mondd, Ludwig – folytatta Feli. A szívverése lelassult, a fejéből kiürült minden gondolat, úgy tűnt, a teste végre enged neki egy kis szabadságot – homoszexuális vagy?

Nem kapta el a tekintetét, ahogy várta magától, nem, sikerült végig Ludwig szemeibe néznie, azokba a szemekbe, amik először meglepetten csillogtak, aztán kifejezéstelenség vette át a helyét, némán meredt Feli borostyán szemeibe, mintha nem tudná eldönteni mit mondjon. Mindegy is volt, igazából. Minden egyes másodperccel, ahogy a szünet nőtt, Feli egyre biztosabb lett benne, hogy Hildának és Romulusnak, tulajdonképpen mindenki másnak is igaza volt ezzel kapcsolatban.

Ludwig mélyen beszívta a levegőt, aztán kifújta. Egy pillanatra elfordult, elengedte Feli kezét, kezeit az asztal alá rejtette, csak ezután nézett vissza újra a szemeibe.

\- Igen – felelte végül – bár ez nem volt nagy titok.

Feli szemei kikerekedtek, bár tényleg nem kellett volna, hogy váratlanul érje az információ, arca mélyvörös színt öltött és az ajkába harapott. Sokáig nem szólalt meg, úgy rémlett neki, rémképek árasztották el az elméjét, ugyanakkor valami melengető köd is rátelepült, talán amiatt, hogy kiderült az igazság.

Ludwig az arcát kutatta egy ideig, de nem tudott semmit kiolvasni belőle, tehát úgy könyvelte el magában, hogy elveszítette a legjobb barátját. Szomorúan elnézett oldalra, aztán felállt, maga sem tudta, miért talán csak szabadulni akart Feli elől. Biztosan látni sem akarja ezután…

Feli felnézett a felegyenesedett toronyőrre és mintha a feje kitisztult volna egy pillanatra.

\- Maradj! – kérte, a hangja már sokkal biztosabban csengett, mint előtte.

Ludwig meglepve nézett rá, de azért visszaült és tovább nézte az arcát.

\- Engem… engem egyáltalán nem zavar… sőt… a bátyám is az... – mondta Feli lassan, mintha a megfelelő szavakat kereste volna.

A toronyőr tekintetébe még inkább meglepettség költözött, ugyanakkor megnyugvás és óvatos kedvesség is, bár még mindig bizonytalan volt. Feli, miután beszélt, elkapta a tekintetét és lesütötte az ölébe, ahol az ujjaival malmozott.

\- Feli – szólt lágyan – megértem, ha nem tetszik, amit hallasz. Ha szeretnél, kisétálhatsz az ajtón és soha többé nem kell látnod. Megérteném.

\- Maradok – jelentette ki Feli és egy kissé összevonta a szemöldökeit ahogy újra felnézett Ludwig szemeibe – hidd el, hogy tényleg nem zavar. Szeretnék maradni. Szeretnék a barátod lenni.

Ludwig szemei megvillantak, aztán finoman elmosolyodott és bár a keze megrezzent, végül mégsem nyúlt ki, hogy megérintse Felit ezalkalommal.

\- Köszönöm, Feliciano.

Feli a szemébe nézett és mosolyra húzta a száját. Egy pillanattal később már vigyorgott, bár még mindig a bátyja arcának képe lebegett a szemei előtt.

\- Én soha nem ítélnélek el ilyen miatt… Ludwig, a barátom vagy, elfogadlak, bárkit is szeretsz.

Ludwig hümmögött, a mosoly nem tűnt el az arcáról. Hosszan hallgatott és csak nézte Felit, az meg visszameredt rá vigyorogva és próbálta lenyugtatni a gondolatait, melyek két táborra szakadva egymásnak feszültek, az egyik valahogy örülni akart Ludwignak, a másik viszont aggódó kiáltásokat hallatott és rémképeket mutatott azt sugallva, hogy ez így nagyon nincs jól. Felinek nem volt ideje megbékíteni a két tábort, mert Ludwig újra megszólalt:

\- Soha nem említetted, hogy van egy bátyád – jegyezte meg a toronyőr, óvatosan felpillantva. Sejtette, hogy volt valami oka, hogy eddig nem mesélt róla semmit. Feli nagyjából mindenről mesélt, a bácsikájáról, Hildáról, az olaszországi otthonáról, de testvérről soha nem esett szó.

\- Nem említettem volna…? – Feli ezt mondta, de a tekintete riadtan villant.

\- Nem, soha – felelte Ludwig óvatosan -, de, ha nem akarsz, nem kell…

\- Bonyolult – vágott közbe Feli, aztán elpirult és félrenézett – vagyis… igazából annyira nem… igazából egyszerű… szeretett valakit, de… de…

Feli hangja elcsuklott és némán lenézett az ölébe. Kihúzta az övéből az ingjét és azt kezdte idegességében gyűrögetni. Hilda úgyis felrója majd neki – de ez volt épp a legkisebb gondja. Felrémlett előtte a bátyja arca, azon az estén, amikor utoljára beszélt vele Feli szobájának ajtajában. A tekintete komoly volt, és a szokottnál is morcosabb hangulatban volt, de mégis… amikor jó éjszakát kívánt, hosszan megölelte, Feli meg csak kinevette, amiért hirtelen ilyen melegszívű lett hirtelen (pedig emiatt igazán nem szokott panaszkodni), aztán elengedte és meg sem várta hogyan tűnik el a szobájában, rögtön visszament aludni. Ó, ha akkor tudta volna mit hoz a reggel…

Ludwig aggódva figyelte. Hibázott, belátta. Felállt és Feli mögé került, a kezeit a vállaira tette és óvatosan masszírozni kezdte.

\- Semmi baj, Feli. Ne erőltesd.

Feli abbahagyta az ingjének a kínzását és aggódva nézett fel Ludwigra. Az érintése valahogy eltüntette az emlékeket, de a két tábor még mindig vetekedett egymással, bár az erőviszonyok már ott is megváltoztak. Valahogy az aggódó, veszélyt jelző oldal kezdett alulmaradni.

Ludwig tovább masszírozta, Feli pedig nem mozdult, hagyta, hátradőlt a székén és csak élvezte, egészen addig, amíg a veszélyt jelző tábor összes tagját sikerült felszámolni magában. Nem tudta, mennyi időbe telt ez: óráknak tűnő idő volt, bár nem tudta, hogy Ludwig hogyan bírt ki annyit egyhelyben mögötte, őt masszírozva. Mindenesetre nagyon hálás volt neki.

\- Köszönöm – nézett fel rá megint – de… neked is volt egy titkod, ami után kérdezősködtem… és most itt van az, amiről én nem tudok beszélni, és te nem is tudod senkitől megkérdezni… vagy, ha megkérdeznéd a bácsikámat, ő sem ismerné a teljes igazságot…

Ludwig abbahagyta a masszírozást, de a kezei még mindig a vállain pihentek. Feli észre sem vette.

\- Te sem ismered a teljes igazságot, úgyhogy azt hiszem, kvittek vagyunk – mondta Ludwig lágyan – bár úgy terveztem, hogy most elmondom.

Feli a fejét rázta, hogy inkább ne tegye. Ludwig bólintott és kedvesen elmosolyodott.

\- Rendben – veregette meg a vállát – akkor szeretnél valami vacsorát enni?

\- Vacsorát? – Feli értetlenül nézett fel az őrre, aztán ki az ablakon – Már ennyi az idő? Teljesen besötétedett! Köszönöm, de haza kéne már mennem…

Ezzel felállt, lekapta a kabátját a fogasról és az ajtó felé indult. Ludwig elkísérte és a saját kabátjáért nyúlt. Feli elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon megállítsa-e. Így is sokáig volt már a terhére ezen az egy estén, nem akarta még tovább terhelni, de végül nem tett semmit. Csendben lépkedett Ludwig mellett a hazafelé vezető úton. Ludwig szeretné, ha épségben hazaérne, tudta ezt.

Sokáig nem szóltak, Feli is csak akkor, amikor már egész közel értek a kúriához.

\- Tudod… néha mesélek rólad a bácsikámnak… és ma azt mondta, hamarosan szervez egy fogadás-szerűséget, vagy bált, nem is emlékszem már, melyiket… összejövetel lesz, igen. Szeretnénk téged is látni ott – mondta mosolyogva.

Ludwig meglepetten pillantott rá, aztán újból az útra.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy rajtatok kívül bárki is örülne nekem. Köszönöm a meghívást, de…

\- Ez benne a legjobb – vágott közbe Feli – Nem fogják tudni, ki vagy! Mindenki álarcban lesz!

\- Nem régimódi ez egy kicsit? – kérdezte Ludwig halkan felnevetve.

\- A bácsikám öregember, Ludwig – kuncogott Feli – Majd elmondom a részleteket. Remélem, eljössz majd!

\- Meglátjuk – felelte Ludwig és megtorpant. Elérkeztek ahhoz a ponthoz, ahonnét soha nem sétáltak tovább.

Feli most már őszinte mosollyal tudott Ludwigra nézni. Szembe fordult vele és felnézett a meglágyult, sápadt arcra. Aztán egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve előrelépett és megölelte. Alacsonyabb volt, így nagyjából a mellkasánál tudta átölelni és belefúrni az arcát a kabátjába. Azt hitte, Ludwig majd összerezzen, vagy elhátrál az öleléséből, de nem így tett. Átölelte és magához szorította, de nem túl erősen, mintha attól félne, hogy összetöri a kicsi testét.

Hosszúnak tűnő pillanatok múltán engedte csak el a vörös hajú fiút és nézett bele a szemébe. A tekintete zavaros volt és értetlen, de Feli csak rávigyorgott és úgy döntött, nem ad neki magyarázatot. Végül is… bárkit meg lehet ölelni, nem?

\- Jó éjszakát, Ludwig! – köszönt el mosolyogva és még visszaintett, mielőtt sietve a kúria felé vette az irányt.

\- Jó éjt…

Ludwig összevont szemöldökkel bámult lassan eltűnő alakja után a sötétben, vörös arccal. Ha csak Feli sejtené mit jelent neki minden egyes szó, minden egyes érintés, amit hozzá intéz…

Az ajkába harapott és elfordult a kúria felől, néma csendben indult haza. Útközben cseperegni kezdett az eső, de Ludwig nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy felhúzza a kapucniját. Felnézett a sötét fellegekre és hagyta, hogy a ritkás vízcseppek lecsorogjanak az arcán. Az a különös meleg, amit utoljára Mathiasnál érzett a bensőjében csak nem akart eltűnni, még a hideg eső ellenére sem.


	7. A titkok egyik doboza

\- Na és Feli, van már csinos lány a képben? Vagy Lovino óta nem nagyon ismerkedsz?

Romulus bácsival ketten ültek odakint kabátban a kúria teraszán néhány fonott kerti széken, amik a virágágyások felé voltak fordítva, közöttük pedig egy hasonló stílusban készült asztalka volt, rajta teáscsészékkel.

Felit meglepte a nagybátyja kérdése, majdnem magára borította a teáját. Romulus még sosem kérdezte lányokról. Igazából, még soha nem beszéltek semmit, még csak a szerelemről sem, bár általában, ha Lovino is előkerült egy társaság beszélgetésében, ez elkerülhetetlen volt, Romulus mégis… mintha megértette volna, hogy Felinek igenis fájdalmas már csak hallani is a testvére ügyéről.

\- Nem… senki… Ludwigon kívül nem is beszélek itt mással… - mondta, majd mintha ráeszmélt volna, hogy mit mondott, gyorsan megrázta a fejét – mármint… nem úgy gondolok rá, mintha egy lány lenne, akit szeretnék, hanem…

Romulus hangosan felkacagott, Feli pedig elkerekedett szemekkel meredt rá. A bácsikája nevetve veregette meg a vállát.

\- Értem én, Feliciano…

Feli felsóhajtott és elmosolyodott. Igen, a nagybátyja tökéletesen megértette őt, bár ő még mindig nem értette őt igazán. Ő volt az egész környéken az egyetlen, aki Felin kívül még megbízott a világítótorony őrében. Talán ez amiatt volt, hogy egy család voltak.

\- Emlékszem apád mennyire megszállottja volt mindig is a házasságnak… gondolom nem örült, amikor Loviról kiderült, hogy homoszexuális – mondta és sóhajtott – egy elég rövid levelet kaptam tőle az érkezésed előtt, amiben tömören csak elmondta mi történt, és hogy jót tenne neked egy kis levegőváltozás, tehát érkezel – halkan felnevetett – épp csak néhány levélváltásra volt lehetőségünk az érkezésed előtt. De ahogy látom, tényleg jobban vagy, mint mikor érkeztél.

Feli lesütötte a szemét és csak bólintott. Az apja tényleg nem volt elragadtatva… úgy tett, mintha igyekezett volna elfelejteni, hogy volt egy másik fia is, aki egy másik fiúval együtt szerencsétlen halált halt a közeli erdőben. Lovino tabutéma volt ezentúl előtte, társaságokban is csak akkor került szóba, amikor ő nem volt ott. Feli persze senkit nem érdekelt. Előtte isi beszéltek róla, szörnyülködtek, hogy pedig olyan ígéretes fiú volt, néha még az apját és a nevelőnőit is szidták, amiért ilyen ember lett belőle, aztán Felit vették elő, hogy ő bezzeg milyen rendes férfivá fog válni annak ellenére, hogy a testalkata milyen kis nőies. Feli pedig ezekben a körökben csak csendben ült és foltozgatta azokat a sebeket magában, amiket ezek az emberek ejtettek a szívén minden alkalommal, amikor a bátyját a szájukra merték venni. Az nem érdekelte, róla mit gondolnak. De a teljes titok egyedüli tudójaként csak hallgatott és képzeletben megszorította Lovi kezét.

Romulus bácsi felállt a helyéről és nyújtózkodott.

\- Hát Feliciano… öröm volt veled beszélgetni, mint mindig. Azt hiszem ledőlök egy kicsit, tudod, szieszta idő van… te nem mész a toronyhoz?

Feli a fejét rázta és elmosolyodott.

\- Talán majd később. Ludwig elment halászni, nincs otthon…

\- Áh értem… legközelebb kérd meg, hogy vigyen magával! Jó móka tud lenni a hajókázás, már nem az olyan úri fajta, amihez te vagy szokva ott délen, hanem a munka is a hajózás közben. Mindegy is… a szalonban vannak érdekes könyvek, ha olvasni szeretnél.

Feli mosolyogva bólintott és búcsút intett a bácsikájának, aki eltűnt a házban. Ő egy ideig még odakint maradt és a késő tavaszi virágokat nézte. Bár egyáltalán nem érezte, hogy tavasz lenne, otthon ilyentájt már a tengerben fürödhetett Lovival, itt meg még a kabátját sem vethette le odakint…

Hamarosan felállt és egy hosszas nyújtózás után ő is visszament a házba. A teraszról egy apró előszobába lehetett jutni, ahol Feli levetette a kabátját és tovább indult a szalonba. A felhős idő miatt most inkább nyomasztó volt odabent lenni, mintha a virág, aminek a belsejében lenne, összezáródott volna körülötte szépségével örök kalitkába csalva és el nem engedve.

Megrázta a fejét, hogy kiűzze az ilyen gondolatokat a fejéből és a sötétbarna könyvespolchoz lépett, ami az ajtóval szemközti falnál volt és egészen a plafonig ért. Ahogy a könyveket böngészte, hátrakulcsolta a kezeit a háta mögött, néha lábujjhegyre állt, hogy több címet is el tudjon olvasni. Főleg olasz és német nyelvű könyvek sorakoztak a polcokon, de néhány eredeti angolt is talált. Utóbbiakat rögtön el is vetette, mert nem tudott angolul.

Végighúzta az ujjait a könyvek gerincén és megállapodott _Az ifjú Werther szenvedésein. _Végül a rövidsége volt a döntő ok, amiért levette a polcról és leült vele a szalon egyik sötétzöld fotelébe, hogy olvasson.

Kinyitotta a könyvet, ám egy pillanattal később már elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta az ölében lévő Goethe kötetet. Merthogy könyv az nem volt az ölében.

A lapok belsejét kivágták ám a szélük még mindig megvolt, azt a látszatot keltve, hogy a könyv még ép és egészben van. A lapokat összeragasztották így egy titkos dobozt hozva létre a könyvből. A tartalmát még nem láthatta, egy fehér szalvéta volt a benne lévő dolgok tetején, talán azért, hogy ne azonnal lehessen látni a doboz titkait.

Feli először be akarta csukni és visszatenni a helyére, hiszen, ha így elrejtették a többi könyv közé, biztosan valami értékes lehet, és nem akarhatják, hogy bárki belenézzen… de végül győzött a kíváncsiság és Feli óvatosan levette a fehér szalvétát, aminek a másik oldalán girbe-gurba írás volt látható fekete tintával, németül egy rövid üzenet. _Este nálam: Wüssendorf 67._

Feli felvonta a szemöldökét, de letette maga mellé a fotelbe és a többi dologra fordította a figyelmét. Főleg képek voltak benne. Először egy fotó, megismerte rajta a fiatal Romulus bácsit, ahogy sétapálcát a kezében tartva vigyorog a kamerába. Mellette egy másik fiatal férfi, a fekete-fehér fotón világos, szinte már fehér a haja, amiből egy tincset befont, de egyébként lófarokba van kötve. Ő már kevésbé széles vigyorral néz a kamerába és az öltözete sem tűnik olyan előkelőnek, mint Romulus bácsié. A háttérben egy virágos kert látszik.

Maga mellé tette a fotót is, amik után rajzolt képek következtek. Feli megismerte a nagybátyja jellegzetes farajzolását. Ő a fákat mindig a legrészletesebben rajzolta le, nem számított, hogy nem az a kép fő pontja. Feli tájképeket vett ki a titkos dobozból, amik a tengert Ludwig világítótornyával vagy a kúriát, esetleg egy ismeretlen kétszintes kőházat, amin kúszónövények másznak fel.

Ezeket is félrerakta és a következő képnél majdnem hangosan felhorkant. Ezt is Romulus bácsi alkotta, ehhez nem férhetett kétség. Az a férfi volt rajta, aki a fotón Romulus bácsival. A rajzon éppen előrelép, kezét felemeli a füléhez (talán, hogy eltűrjön egy hajtincset?), a haja ki van bontva és meglepett tekintetét mintha egyenesen a rajzolóra, vagy Felire szegezné. És teljesen meztelen volt.

Feli kétes érzésekkel tette le maga mellé ezt a képet is és nyúlt a következőért. Szintén egy szénrajz ugyanerről a férfiról. Itt a lap fektetve volt és a férfinek is csak a meztelen felsőteste látszik, mintha párnák közt aludna békésen, alatta az alkotó részletesen kidolgozta a lepedő ráncait.

Ezek után újabb aktrajzok, mintha Romulus bácsi és az ismeretlen férfi ebben lelték volna fő örömüket, hogy az egyikük modellt állt, a másik pedig lerajzolta. Azért előkerült egy rajz Romulus bácsiról is, amin látszott, hogy nem olyan biztos kéz alkotta, és a vonások is torznak tűntek néhol, de ez Romulus bácsi szokatlan pózának is betudható volt. Talán épp a hosszú hajú, meztelen férfi műve volt.

Ezután levelek következtek. Nem Romulus szálas betűivel voltak szedve, ez rögtön látszott, Feli hosszú percekig meredt az elsőre, hogy vajon kihajtogassa-e, avagy sem, és ezzel meghagyva a titkot, hogy rágja belülről tovább, vagy sértse meg a nagybátyja személyes életét.

Nem volt igazán lehetősége arra, hogy ezt eldöntse. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideje ülhetett a szalonban, talán csak fél órája, talán több ideje, mert minden képet alaposan megnézett, viszont az tény volt, hogy Romulus szieszta ideje lejárt, mert a szalon ajtajában állt mosolyogva.

\- Áh, tehát találtál magadnak egy könyvet, Feliciano… - mondta, aztán észrevette azt a bizonyos könyvet az ölében és a maga mellé halmozott lapokat.

\- Romulus bácsi… - kezdte Feliciano, a hangja bizonytalannak hatott.

A nagybátyja először elsápadt. Tett egy tétova lépést Feli felé, aztán még egyet, majd egyet visszahátrált, mintha nem lenne biztos benne, hogy mit is tegyen. Végül az arca elvesztette a fehérségét, haragos vörös lett és ökölbe szorított kézzel közelített Felihez, és amikor elé ért, felemelte a kezét és arcon ütötte az unokaöccsét.

Feli még felnyikkanni is elfelejtett, olyannyira meglepte a hirtelen érkezett fájdalom. Kezeit az arcához kapta, ahol vörös folt kezdett kialakulni, és egy vágás, ahol Romulus családi gyűrűje végigszántotta az arcát. Könnyek formálódtak a szemében, egészen összehúzta magát, ahogy felnézett a bácsikájára.

Romulus tekintete villámokat szórt, vonásai megkeményedtek a dühtől, az erek kidagadtak a homlokán. Ez egy teljesen új arca volt az eddig olyan kedves és megértő Romulusnak, most inkább hasonlított a saját apjára, és ez megrémisztette.

A nagybátyja kitépte a könyvet a kezéből és fogcsikorgatva felemelte.

\- Mennyit láttál belőle? – dörrent rá Felire.

Feli szipogott és felhúzta a térdeit a mellkasához. A kezét még mindig a sérült arcára szorította és alig mert felnézni Romulus arcára.

\- Feliciano – Romulus hangja keményen és könyörtelenül csengett – kérdeztem valamit.

\- Nem tudom… - mondta vékony hangon – nem tudom, Romulus bácsi, kérlek bocsáss meg…

Romulus felvette mellőle a rajzokat és a szalvétát, majd belenézett a könyvbe és mindent visszagyűrt a titkos dobozba.

\- Miért pont ezt a könyvet kellett választanod… - morogta – és egyáltalán miért néztél bele, amikor láttad, hogy valószínűleg nem akarom, hogy bárki is megnézze?!

\- S-Sajnálom… - szipogta Feli – de… nem tudom ki az… nem értem…

\- Sajnálhatod is – dörögte Romulus, olyan volt, minta az összezárult virágba Felivel még egy sötét, hegyes fogú szörnyeteg is beragadt volna, ami, mivel kijutni nem tud, egyetlen sorstársát falja fel sötétségével – ha bárkinek szólni mersz erről a könyvről, Feli… még ha annak a _drága _Ludwignak is egy szót szólsz…

\- Ígérem… - Feli félve nézett fel a nagybátyjára. Olyan más lett… olyan veszélyes és olyan ijesztő. Ha tehette volna, már rég elszaladt volna messzire innen, de a nagybátyja mellett, ilyen közel moccanni sem mert – Ígérem Romulus bácsi, senkinek sem…

Romulus morgott és a hóna alá csapta a könyvet, majd elviharzott a szalonból. Amint elment, a nap mintha kisütött volna, kiengedve Felit a virág börtönéből. Lassan felállt és elengedte az arcát, majd lenézett a kezére. Vércsík volt rajta az arcáról, mire csak elkeseredetten a nadrágjába törölte a kezét, aztán sietve elhagyta a szalont és az előcsarnokban lekapta a fogasról a kabátját. Hátra sem nézve rohant ki a kúriából és szaladt egészen a világítótoronyig.

* * *

_Tudod, ezek után már nem sok időt töltöttünk Spanyolországban. Még egy hetet töltöttünk a Carriedo családnál, akik már arra biztattak minket, hogy hagyjuk ott a hotelünket és szálljunk meg náluk. A meghívást el is fogadtuk. Ez abból a szempontból volt érdekes, hogy minden vacsora után Antonio felkísért a szobámba és ott is maradt egészen a hajnali órákig, csak ezután tért vissza a saját szobájába. Néha velem is aludt, de reggel, amikor felébredtem, sosem volt mellettem, tehát úgy hiszem minden éjszaka visszament azért a saját ágyába, hogy senki ne fogjon gyanút. Ha az már nem volt elég gyanús, hogy mindig a szobámba jött vacsora után…_

_Azt hiszem, szerettem vele lenni éjszakánként, amikor még a hold mindentudó tekintete elől is elbújhatunk a függönyök mögött, amikor Tonio hozzám bújt én pedig belefúrtam az arcom a ruhájába és ráhajtottam a fejem a vállára vagy a mellkasára… ilyenkor hallottam a szívverését, ami még mindig olyan volt, mintha őrülten dobolt volna valaki odabent. Egyszer megkérdezte, szeretem-e a dalt, ami csak nekem szól odabentről. Erre… nem igazán tudtam akkor válaszolni, de azt hiszem, most már tudok. Az a dal, amit a szíve énekelt nekem, Feli, felért bármivel a világon._

_Sokat beszélgettünk az ágyamon ülve, mindenről, ami eszünkbe jutott. Néha csak hallgattunk, és egymásnak vetett vállakkal néztünk fel a sápadt arcú holdra, titkunk egyedüli tudójára. Antonio szerette nézni az éjszakai eget. A tekintete akkor is olyan tiszta gyermeki boldogsággal ragyogott, hogy majdnem hánynom kellett tőle, de mégis… szerettem, hogyan táncolnak a fények azokban a boldog zöld szemekben._

_Voltak olyan pillanatai is, amikor behozott egy verseskötetet, vagy a gitárját és a szerelmes sorokról áradozott egy sort. Szenvedélye volt a művészet, de mégis, a művészetet is valahogy az én irányomba sikerült fordítania. Az egyik éjszakán egy köteg hozzám írt szerelmes verset nyomott a kezembe egy kicsi fadobozban, a lelkemre kötve, hogy csak akkor nyitom ki, ha hazamegyek és hiányozni fog nekem._

_Megígérni megígértem neki, de… még aznap éjszaka elolvastam az összeset, miután elment, és ha eddig nem tűnt volna fel irántam lobogó szerelme, ezek után nemhogy észreveszem, de a nyakába ugrok és azonnal a hálószobámba rángatom. Még szerencse, hogy eddig is tudtam a szerelméről, így ezek a versek gyengébb hatást gyakoroltak rám. Nem ugrottam Antonio nyakába, (pf, majd pont én, annak az idiótának, ugyan) csak a városba rángattam le, hogy végre kettesben legyünk. Azt persze nem árultam el neki, hogy megszegtem az ígéretem._


	8. Lángoló szívek

_Annyi biztos volt, hogy a városban lakók szerettek mulatni, és nem is akárhogy. Hetente találtak valami ürügyet az ünneplésre, és ekkor a környék egész apraja-nagyja összegyűlt az utcákon és együtt táncoltak a gitár és hegedű hangjára, amiket egyszerű utcazenészek szólaltattak meg. Standokat állítottak fel és világítást húztak keresztbe az épületek között. Színes forgataggá vált a város, Antonio pedig elmondása alapján le szokott járni az ilyen ünnepségekre._

_Talán nem is én voltam az, aki lerángatta tehát a Carriedo-háztól, hanem ő vitt el magával, hogy megmutassa milyen csodákat is rejthet egy ilyen rendezvény._

_Ami először feltűnt, az a tömeg volt. Nem csak az összes városbéli sereglett az utcára, hanem a falvakból és tanyákról is bejöttek az emberek csak azért, hogy egy éjszakát átmulassanak._

_Antonionak nem engedtem, hogy megfogja a kezem, még akkor sem, ha ezzel azt kockáztattuk, hogy elveszítjük egymást, mert elsodor a tömeg. Akkor még nem érdekelt._

_Ahogy elértük a város főterét, rögtön egy nagy táncparkettre érkeztünk, egy csomó ember egymás kezét fogva táncoltak körbe, és valaki sajnos engem is elkapott és berángatott a körbe. Kétségbeesetten kiáltottam Antonio után, de ő éppen egy kisfiú előtt térdelt és a gyerek gesztikulációi alapján eléggé belemélyedtek a témába._

_A két mellettem lévő ember, egy testesebb férfi és egy idősebb nő megfogta a kezemet és már rángattak is magukkal a táncba, körbe-körbe ugrálva. Újból Toniért kiáltottam, aki erre már felkapta a fejét, mosolyogva megérintette a sapkáját elköszönésképpen aztán vigyorogva bevetette magát mellém és a testes férfi közé._

_Az az idióta azt hitte, a táncba invitálom… le se esett neki, hogy azt akartam, hogy mentsen meg. Hiába próbáltam neki elmagyarázni, ő csak kinevetett és felgyorsította a kör mozgását. _

_Egy ponton szét is szakadt a formánk és mindenki pár után nézett. Ez az alkalom volt a legjobb arra, hogy meglépjek, tehát így is tettem és letelepedtem néhány megüresedett dobozra egy édességárus mellett. Tekintetemmel keresni kezdtem a barmot és meg is láttam, ahogy éppen egy lánnyal körözött, ugyanolyan boldog mosollyal, mintha én lettem volna a karjaimban._

_Összefontam magam előtt a karjaimat és elfojtott dühhel néztem életem értelmét. Ő megérezhette, hogy figyelem, mert felnézett és találkozott a tekintetünk. Elfordultam felőle, államat felszegtem, lássa csak, hogy milyen mérges is vagyok._

_Pár pillanattal később már előttem térdelt, arcomat a kezébe vette, majd gyors csókot lehelt az ajkaimra. Aztán mintha mi sem történt volna, felegyenesedett és körülnézett. Én elvörösödve a karjának döntöttem a homlokom. Utáltam, hogy ennyire ki tud engesztelni egyetlen csókkal is, és azt is utáltam, hogy volt mersze megcsókolni az emberkavalkádban. Látszólag senki nem figyelt minket, de mégis…_

_Felálltam, hogy tovább induljunk, ezúttal már belé karoltam, hogy még egyszer ne rángasson el tőle senki. Sietve hagytuk el a főteret és kérésemre indultunk vissza a domb felé, ahol a Carriedo-ház állt._

_A fölfelé vezető úton nem voltak lámpák, sötétben mentünk fel, majd egy ponton megálltunk és visszanéztünk a város fényeire. Éppen ekkor lőttek ki sisteregve néhány tűzijátékot, amiknek fénye még a domboldalt is megvilágította, ahol mi haladtunk. A tűzcsóvák lassan elenyésztek a levegőben, hogy aztán újak vehessék át hangos pukkanással a helyüket._

_Antonio megszorította a kezem, majd felém fordult és megérintette az arcom. Megmondtam neki, hogy ha most megcsókol, az már egy ezredszer eljátszott jelenet lenne. Azt felelte, hogy ő akár még ezer ilyen romantikus csókot is megélne velem. Aztán az a barom közelebb hajolt és megcsókolt a tűzijátékok fénye alatt._

_Én pedig hiába próbáltam őt állandóan az óvatosságra sarkallni, hogy azért mégse legyen ilyen, amikor bárki láthat, de amint az ajka az enyémhez ért, képes voltam rögtön megbocsátani neki, és úgy éreztem, már az sem zavarna, ha az apáink látnak meg. Mert Antonio mellettem van és nekem ígérte a szívét és az életét._

* * *

Feli megállás nélkül rohant egészen a világítótoronyig, amit máskor el sem tudott volna képzelni magáról. Egyáltalán nem volt jó semmilyen sportágban, és ez csak akkor tudatosult benne, amikor kimerülten dőlt a világítótorony ajtajának és még mindig könnyes arccal kopogott be.

\- Ludwig…! – kiáltotta, de válasz nem érkezett, hiába várt hosszú percekig.

Lenyomta az ajtó kilincsét, de zárva volt. Felinek csak most ugrott be, hogy Ludwig valószínűleg még mindig oda van halászni. Lerogyott az ajtó mellé, hátát nekivetette. Most érezte csak a kimerültségét. Arca kipirosodott, de a hideg szél már elkezdte marcangolni a bőrét, a seb az arcán pedig kíméletlenül lüktetett emlékeztetve őt, mi is történt fél órája. Újra elkapta a sírhatnék és egészen kicsire összehúzta magát az ajtóban. Miért volt Romulus bácsi olyan feldúlt? Csak néhány rajz volt odabent, meg fényképek…

Annyira szívesen elmondta volna Ludwignak, megkérdezte volna, ő mit gondol róla, de… megígérte, hogy senkinek nem szól. Megszegni pedig nem szerette az ígéretét. Szipogott és megérintette az arcát. A vágás már nem vérzett, de még mindig fájt. Főleg az, hogy Romulus bácsi okozta.

Óráknak tűnő idő telt el, mire Ludwig gumicsizmás nehéz léptei végre megérkeztek a tenger felől a világítótorony ajtaja elé. Ijedten és kissé aggódva vette észre az ajtaja előtt kuporgó alakot, akiben Felit vélte felfedezni. Az olasz felnézett rá, szemeiben újra könnyek gyűltek ahogy kinyúlt, hogy átölelje Ludwig lábát.

\- Uramisten… mi történt veled? – kérdezte Ludwig, nem kicsit aggasztva a vágás Feli arcán. Megsimogatta a haját és nem törődött azzal a ténnyel, hogy nagy eséllyel el fog borulni, Feli annyira szorítja

Feli megrázta a fejét és nem felelt. Ludwig előbányászta a zsebéből a kulcsait és belökte a torony ajtaját. Aztán mivel Feli nem mozdult, óvatosan lefejtette a lábairól a karjait és talpra húzta, majd szabályosan betolta a toronyba, majd az ágyához vezette és leültette rá.

Feli kezébe egy zsebkendőt adott, egy vizes ronggyal pedig az arcán lévő sebet és a vért próbálta meg letisztítani. Feli összerezzen minden alkalommal, ahogy hozzáért, de nem panaszkodott, csak kifújta az orrát. Ludwig helyet foglalt mellette és a hátát dörzsölve nézett rá.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte.

\- Nem akarok hazamenni… - motyogta Feliciano.

\- Olaszországba?

\- Oda se… de Romulus bácsihoz sem.

Ludwig bólintott. Lassan anélkül is összeállt a kép, hogy Feli bármi konkrétat mondott volna. Óvatosan átkarolta és közelebb húzta magához.

\- Mit tettél, amiért ennyire megharagudtak rád? – kérdezte lágyan és megsimította a vágást az arcán.

Feli hosszú ideig hallgatott, mintha azt mérlegelte volna, megtudhatja-e Romulus bácsi valahonnan, hogy árulkodott. Annyira el akarta mondani…

\- Azt… nem mondhatom meg… megígértem neki, hogy nem teszem…

Ludwig hümmögött és bólintott. Megértette. Megdörzsölte Feli vállát és megeresztett felé egy kedves mosolyt.

\- Addig maradsz, ameddig szeretnél, Feli.

Feli hálásan Ludwig vállának dőlt és elmosolyodott ahogy lehunyta a szemét. Amikor újra kinyitotta, újból felnézett a német férfi arcára.

\- Akár örökre is? – kérdezte óvatosan, de ragyogó szemekkel.

Érezte, hogy Ludwig összerezzen mellette, de egy pillanattal később már ellágyult tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

\- Akár örökre is – ismételte meg Ludwig egy bólintás kíséretében – és én is itt maradok veled, ha szeretnéd.

Feli visszacsukta a szemeit és egy fáradt sóhajjal bólintott. Kimerítette a futás és a felfedezés izgalma, majd Romulus bácsi haragja is. Mást sem akart, csak aludni, pihenni és megfeledkezni mindenről, ami aznap történt.

\- Az nagyon jó lenne…

Ezzel elaludt, Ludwigra dőlve. Haja az arcába hullott és ajkai egy kissé elnyíltak egymástól, kezei az ölébe hulltak. A toronyőr mellett mindig képes volt megnyugodni. Álmában, mintha a felhők felett járt volna, és hirtelen belemerült volna az egyikbe, kellemes meleg, puha, biztonságot nyújtó felhőbe. Ludwig pedig őrt állt volna felette, vagy éppen csatlakozott volna hozzá a felhőágyba és megajándékozta volna Felit a legszebb, legkedvesebb mosolyokkal, amiket csak ő tud adni…

Ludwig megsimogatta a haját és óvatosan felállt mellőle, majd lefektette az ágyába. Lehúzta Feli cipőit, majd nagy gonddal betakargatta a kis barátját. Leült mellé az ágyra és kézfejével óvatosan, mintha attól félne, hogy felébreszti, megérintette kivörösödött arcát.

\- Remélem nem leszel beteg… - motyogta csak úgy magának.

Egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve közelebb hajolt és könnyed csókot lehelt Feli homlokára, miközben a tenyerébe Feli arcát fogta. A kis olasz mélyet sóhajtott, a kezébe fordította az arcát, majd kissé az oldalára fordult és két kezébe fogta Ludwig kezét álmában.

Ludwig mélyen elvörösödött és szíve szerint egyenesen kirohant volna a világból, olyan hevesen kezdett verni a szíve, de azért mégsem akarta Felit csak úgy itt hagyni, tehát csak ült mellette az ágyon és hagyta, hadd simuljon a kis olasz a kezéhez még ha nem is tudatosan.

Abban Ludwig biztos volt, hogy órákig tudta volna nézni Feli alvó arcát, de hogy valójában mennyi idő telt el, arról fogalma sem volt. Akkor riadt fel csendes álmodozásából és Feli bámulásából, amikor valaki kopogtatni kezdett az ajtóján.

Fogalma sem volt, ki lehet. Feli volt az egyetlen állandó vendége, senki más nem kereste. Régen még néhány kölyök kijött a faluból, hogy gúnyolják, vagy kövekkel dobálják a tornyot és az ablakait, de elég csúnyán tudott nézni ahhoz, hogy megunják ezt a szokásukat és soha többé ne jöjjenek erre.

Kénytelen kelletlen elengedte Felit, majd az ajtóhoz lépett és kinyitotta. Romulus Vargas állt előtte igencsak kétségbeesett arckifejezéssel, zilált hajjal és sebtében magára kapott viharkabátban. Ezt csak onnét tudta, hogy nem volt összegombolva, csak kezével fogta magán össze, hogy védje magát a csípős hideg széltől, ami a partot hasogatta. A férfi mögött tető nélküli autómobil parkolt, bizonyára mert azzal gyorsabban ideért.

\- Herr Vargas – biccentett Ludwig.

\- Herr Beilschmidt – bólintott Romulus is kelletlenül. Ludwig tudta, miért jött, és Romuluson is látszott, hogy majd szétveti az aggodalom – mondja… az unokaöcsém…

\- Itt van nálam – bólintott Ludwig, azon tűnődve, vajon beengedje-e azok után, amit Felivel tett. Hiszen fájdalmat okozott neki, és Feli haza se akart menni – Mit szeretne?

\- Leginkább… beszélni vele – nyögte ki Romulus – szabad lesz…?

A döntő érv, amiért Ludwig végül félreállt az ajtóból az az volt, hogy Romulus rangban felette állt. Az olasz úr berontott a tornyába és kétségbeesetten nézett körül Felit keresve. Igencsak elsápadt, amikor észrevette unokaöccsét (a minden valószínűség szerint) Ludwig ágyában. Mellé sietett, fölé hajolt és megérintette Feli sérült arcát, majd gyengéden ébresztgetni kezdte. Ludwig Romulus mögül összefont karokkal figyelte a történéseket.

Feli megmozdult és félálomban motyogni kezdett, amiből csak egyetlen szót lehetett tisztán kihallani:

\- …Ludwig…

Az említett összevonta a szemöldökeit. Feli lassan felnézett és kerek szemekkel nézett fel a bácsikájára. Rá egyáltalán nem számított. Megpróbált arrébb mozdulni, de Romulus elkapta a karját, mire Feli kétségbeesetten kapta a tekintetét Ludwigra a megmentőjét keresve benne.

\- Feliciano, azért jöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek – kezdte Romulus, könyörgő szemekkel keresve Feli tekintetét – Sajnálom, hogy megütöttelek és hogy kiabáltam… de nagyon megijedtem, amikor megláttam a kezedben azt a könyvet, de csak még jobban megriadtam, amikor rájöttem, mit is tettem… sajnálom, nem kellett volna úgy bánnom veled…

Feli pár pillanatig hallgatott. Tisztán látszott, hogy Romulus bácsi megbánása őszinte. Talán csak azt nem tudta, hogy mit kéne mondania…

\- Én nem tudom, mi volt abban a dobozban, Romulus bácsi…

Most a nagybátyján volt a hallgatás sora, majd rövid idő múlva lágyan elmosolyodott.

\- Igazad van… megígérem, hogy egyszer majd elmondom, rendben? Benned megbízom, Feli.

Feli bizonytalanul bólintott, aztán kinyúlt és átkarolta a nagybátyja nyakát ahogy közelebb húzta magához egy hosszú, meleg ölelésre, jelezve, hogy megbocsátott neki. Romulus boldogan ölelte vissza, bár a tekintetében még mindig ott volt a kétségbeesés halvány maradványa, hogy mit is tett korábban Felivel.

\- Hazajössz velem? – kérdezte, amikor elengedték egymást.

Az unokaöccse bizonytalanul nézett fel rá, aztán Ludwigra pillantott, aki csendben, összefont karokkal állt nem messze Romulus bácsi háta mögött.

\- Azért… maradhatnék inkább az éjszakára? – kérdezte óvatosan, mire két meglepett szempárral találkozott a tekintete.

\- Ha ezt szeretnéd, maradj csak – mosolyodott el halványan Romulus és felegyenesedett – nekem most haza kell mennem… azt hiszem. Légy jó, Feliciano, ne okozz túl sok gondot Herr Beilschmidtnek!

\- Nem okoz gondot… - motyogta Ludwig, amíg Feli megígérte a bácsikájának, hogy jó lesz.

Romulus még megköszönte Ludwignak, hogy foglalkozik vele és vigyáz rá, majd elment, magára hagyva unokaöccsét és a világítótorony őrét. Feli mélyet sóhajtott és hátradőlt a párnákra, a mennyezetre függesztette a tekintetét. Csak még egy sóhaj után pillantott Ludwigra, aki időközben közelebb lépett hozzá.

\- Eljött bocsánatot kérni… - foglalta össze az elmúlt percek eseményeit – és én mégis itt szeretnék maradni… ez nagyon udvariatlan?

Ludwig halványan elmosolyodott és letelepedett mellé az ágyra. Nem fordult teljes törzsével Feli felé, inkább az ajtó felé fordult, ahogy beszélni kezdett:

\- Mióta érdekel, hogy mi az udvariatlan és mi nem? Téged, aki nap mint nap bejelentés nélkül érkezik… - halkan felnevetett, Feli pedig elvörösödött. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy Ludwig szavaitól, vagy a kedves nevetésétől – És amit megmondtam, megmondtam, Feliciano. Akár örökre is itt maradhatsz velem.

Feli elvigyorodott és feltérdelt, majd a sarkaira ült Ludwig háta mögött, ahogy átkarolta a férfi nyakát és magához szorította.

\- Te vagy a legjobb, Ludwig…

Ludwig elfordította a fejét. Nem mert Feli arcára nézni, sőt még csak mozdulni sem, mert biztos volt benne, hogy csak még jobban elvörösödik, az pedig nagyon kínos lett volna. Érezte Feli leheletét a tarkóján, jóleső, bizsergető érzés szaladgált tőle a gerincén.

\- Tudod mit akartam mindig is látni…? – kérdezte Feliciano, Ludwig pedig, ha lehet, még jobban megfeszült.

\- Micsodát? – kérdezte Ludwig, ahogy érezte, Feli karjai lassan elhagyják őt és a fiú lelép az ágyról, bele a cipőjébe.

\- A holdat felkelni az égen – felelte Feli és elmosolyodott – hamarosan megtörténik, sietnünk kell!

Vigyorogva megragadta Ludwig kezét és felhúzta az ágyról és hátrafelé sétálva húzta maga után. Ludwigot meglepték a hallottak, de nem volt képes elszakítani a tekintetét Feli ragyogó arcáról. Annyira szép volt…

Feli felszaladt a lépcsőkön, könnyen véve mindegyik lépcsőfokot, Ludwig pedig követte és csak egyszer torpant meg felkapva egy takarót, mert egyikükön sem volt kabát.

Odafent Feli nekifeszült a nehéz vasajtónak és akkorára nyitotta, hogy éppen kiférjenek rajta. Ludwig követte, és figyelmeztette Felit, hogy azért nincs még mindegyik része megcsinálva a korlátnak, ne dőljön neki.

A nap már rég lement, csak az utolsó sugarai festették az eget a vörös, bíbor, és a narancssárga keverékére tőlük balra. Keletre már az ég egészen elsötétedett, néhány csillag és a hold is feljött már, elkezdve hosszú útjukat végig az égbolton.

Feli mosolygott, ahogy korlát híján a torony falának dőlt és felnézett az égre. A szél felerősödött, fagyos karmokkal tépte a ruhájukat és a hajukat, de Feli boldog pírral díszített arcáról nem azt lehetett megállapítani, hogy zavarja. Ludwig ugyanígy tett, némán nézett fel a magasba, a hold mindentudó sápadt arcára, mely hidegen tekintett vissza rá. Telihold pár nappal ezelőtt volt, most már csak egy csonka arc figyelte őket a magasból.

\- Miért akartad ennyire látni? – kérdezte Ludwig. A mögöttük lévő égő két forgó fénycsíkja ráérősen kergette egymást mögöttük, néha fénylővé változtatva a hullámzó tengert, mintha sok kicsi ékkő csillogott volna a víz felszínén.

Feli eltűnődve bámult a holdra, majd lassan leült a fal tövében, de a mosolyát azért még megtartotta.

\- Egyszer a bátyám mondta azt, hogy valaki elvitte holdat nézni a tengerpartra…tüzet raktak, verseket olvastak és nézték a csillagokat. Azóta ki akartam próbálni. Otthon valahogy más a hold… de itt most olyan kedvesen néz, nem?

Ludwig meglepve pislogott az utolsó mondatot hallva, de aztán csak bólintott. A hold neki mindig is idegenkedő, távoli volt… rejtélyes, hideg, nem kedves. Lassan leült Feli mellé és átvetette magukon a takarót, amit hozott.

\- És az nem zavar, hogy mi nem rakunk tüzet és nem olvasunk verseket? – kérdezte.

Feli feljebb húzta magán a takarót és határozottan megrázta a fejét. Odabent a mellkasában valami megfoghatatlan melegség volt… ő már meggyújtotta a saját tüzét, a szíve pedig a fülében dobolt, olybá tűnt egyre hangosabb ódákat zengett és bár nem tudhatta, de Ludwig titkon ugyanígy érzett.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem zavar – mondta mosolyogva és nekidőlt Ludwig vállának.

Ludwig nem mozdult, újból bólintott és felnézett a már teljesen elsötétedett égre, ahol csak néhány fényes pont ragyogott úgy, mint Feli szemei. Átkarolta a vállát, mire Feli csak egy elégedett sóhajt engedett ki. Ludwig csak hosszú pillanatok után vette észre, hogy kis barátja elaludt.

Fölé hajolt és egy lágy mosollyal söpörte ki a szeméből a haját, majd nézett fel újra a holdra. Felinek igaza volt, most valahogy tényleg mintha kedvesnek tűnt volna, és teljesen elvesztette volna hűvösségét.


	9. Amíg mások táncolnak

Feli izgatott mosollyal nézett ki szobájának ablakán, az érkező vendégeket figyelve. Függönyét csak egy kicsit húzta félre, hogy aki véletlenül felnézne odalentről, ne lássa meg azonnal. A kalapok alatt, maszk alá rejtett arcokat kutatta, egyvalakit keresve.

Elmondta Ludwignak, hogy mikorra jöjjön és legfőképpen, feltétlenül legyen ott viszont Ludwig tulajdonképpen sosem mondta, hogy el is jön, hiába takarná álarc az arcát.

Csalódottan rágta a szája szélét. Családok, párok jöttek, legtöbben autóval vagy lovaskocsival. Feli magányos gyalogost keresett, de ilyen nem tűnt fel az úton

Felsóhajtott és elengedte a függöny szélét, hagyta, hogy visszaessen a helyére. Nem jön el. Hogy is gondolhatta, hogy pont Ludwig fog eljönni? Nem szereti az emberek társaságát, akkor sem, ha az emberek jó szívvel fogadnák és nem csak Feliciano meg a nagybátyja.

Sóhajtott és az asztalához lépett, ahol az álarca volt. A kezébe vette és megforgatta. Fehér volt, a szeme sarkánál kisebb tollakkal díszítve és arany indás hímzés futott rajta végig. Kicsit hajazott a velencei karneválból való maszkokra, de ezt Feli Romulus bácsitól kapta. Megfordította és felkötötte. A haját most kivételesen hátrafésülte, nem lógott a szemébe. A jelmezének többi részét már magára öltötte. Nem is volt igazán jelmez, fekete frakkot húzott, kravátliját a mellényébe tűrte.

Kinyitotta a szobája ajtaját és lassan elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, le az emberek közé, akik az előcsarnokban gyülekeztek és máris önfeledt beszélgetésbe merültek egymással. Feli lement, de senki nem vette igazán észre. Ez volt a bál előnye: senki nem vette észre igazán, mivel nem tudták kicsoda, hacsak Romulus bácsi nem ragadta karon és rángatta néhány idősödő német hölgyhöz bemutatni. Ilyenből szerencsére nem sok volt és még a maszkját sem kellett felemelnie, hogy megjegyezhessék az arcát.

Csüggedten kódorgott a teremben és kanalazta a pudingot, amit a konyhából csent el, amikor Hilda nem figyelt. Az emberek egy része elment a bálteremmé alakított ebédlőbe, hogy táncoljon, a másik fele pedig a virágszalonba ment, hogy megbeszéljék a legújabb pletykákat, de még így is maradtak, akik az előcsarnokban maradtak beszélgetni.

Feli az ebédlőbe ment és leült az egyik magányosan álldogáló székre az egyik ablak előtt. Hallgatta a zenét és nézte a táncolókat. Nem volt kedve ahhoz, hogy felkérjen egy csinos fiatal lányt, vagy úgy akárkit. Hiányzott neki Ludwig, és szomorú volt, amiért nem jött el.

Néhány táncoló pár állt meg nem messze tőle, hogy kifújja magát. Három hölgy és három férfi, utóbbiak közül kettő el is ment, hogy italt hozzanak a partnerüknek. Nem közvetlenül Feli mellett álltak meg, de a fiú hallotta minden szavukat, pedig talán nem akarta volna, ha tudja, miről lesz szó a könnyed bájcsevej után, amikor is megbeszélték milyen fenséges is Romulus Vargas bálja.

\- Ő eredetileg olasz, nemdebár?

\- De, bár rejtély, hogy miért is hagyta ott a hazáját…

\- Nem tudom elhinni, Olaszország olyan gyönyörű…

\- Én úgy hallottam beteg volt és csak itt volt megfelelő ellátás.

\- Szerintem egy lányt üldözött idáig, de végül nem jött össze neki.

\- Talán egyszerűen tetszett neki a környék.

\- Itt kevesebb a homoszexuális, nem úgy mint ott délen… tudtátok, hogy az unokaöccse az volt?

\- Mindenki tudja, Kristine!

\- De mondjuk arról a furcsa toronyőrről is rebesgetik…

\- Szörnyű lehet a tudat, hogy a saját rokonod ilyen mocskos dolgokat művel egy másik férfival…

\- Fajtalankadó vadállat!

\- Tisztátalan lélek!

\- Pedig úgy hallottam, nagy reményeket fűztek hozzá a Vargasok… ő örökölte volna az összes birtokot, földet, lehetett volna egy gyönyörű felesége is és boldog apaként élhetett volna…

\- De ő mindezt félredobta volna egy férfi kegyeiért! Undorító!

\- Még elképzelni is szörnyű… fúj, Lydia!

\- Azzal, hogy meghalt, talán megmentette a családját a szégyentől… vagyis a nagyobb szégyentől. Így is meg vannak bélyegezve már miatta… Csoda, hogy egyáltalán még vannak barátaik…

\- Azt hallottam, volt egy másik unokaöccse is Herr Vargasnak…

\- Volt? Van! Itt a bálon!

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, ki lehet ő… biztosan kínos lehet így, hogy mindenki tudja, milyen fattyú volt a bátyja.

\- Mi is a neve?

\- Fe… Ferdinand? Nem tudom…

\- Szegény fiú… biztos emiatt menekült el az otthoni körökből, nem bírta a rosszalló tekinteteket…

\- Ő kevésbé tehetséges és ígéretes… csodálom, ha nem megy csődbe azonnal, amint a birtok rá száll.

\- Vagy egyáltalán talál egy feleséget, aki nem olyan bolond, mint ő és kézben tudja tartani a dolgokat.

\- Bolond? Te vagy az, hogy ilyeneket mondasz! Herr Vargas erre tart!

\- Melyik az?

\- Ő a fekete tollas maszkban!

\- Tisztelem, hogy még képesek emberek közé menni…

\- Shh, Kristine!

Romulus bácsi megállt a visszatérő két férfival kiegészült csapattal és könnyed csevejt folytattak, hangjukban már egyáltalán nem hallatszott sem a rosszallás, sem a gúny.

Feliciano ekkorra már a könnyeit nyelte. Felállt, nehogy Romulus észrevegye csalódottságát a testbeszédéből. Szidta magát, amiért nem mert felszólalni a bátyja mellett… de mit mondhatott volna? Hogy ő egyáltalán nem szégyelli magát Lovino miatt? Hogy Lovino nem egy kitörlendő folt a családjuk történetében? Hogy ő csak még jobban szereti Lovinót azóta, hogy mindent bevallott neki? Nem, ilyeneket nem mert kimondani. A családjuk rossz pletykák tárgya lett és egyetlen közbeszólása csak olaj lett volna a tűzre. Mert mi az, hogy ő támogatja az ilyen undorító, fajtalan dolgokat?

A félig megevett puding tálkáját az egyik asztalra tette, majd átölelte magát a karjaival és az előcsarnokba ment. Felnézett a lépcsőre, ami a biztonságos szobájába vezetett, majd a hátsó kert kijárata felé. Utoljára fordult a főbejárathoz, ami kivihette volna innen és egyenesen Ludwighoz terelte volna. Annyira hiányzott neki a toronyőr… a megnyugtató hangja, a gyengéd ölelése…

Megdörzsölte a karjait, hogy egy kicsit megvigasztalja saját magát. A lépcső felé fordult, hogy egy kicsit visszahúzódjon, amikor hallotta, hogy a bejárati ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt. Feli már a lépcső korlátját fogta, de azért reménykedve visszafordult és nem is kellett csalódnia.

A belépő feketében volt, teljesen beleolvadt az éjszakába, de szalmaszőke fürtjei belelógtak a búzavirágkék szemekbe, amit egy egyszerű fekete maszk takart. Kopott kalapot viselt és a kabátja sem volt mai, mégis előkelő volt és igazán büszke úri hatást keltett a frakkjában. Tekintete idegesen pillantott körbe, majd állapodott meg Felin.

A kis olasz szeme most már tényleg könnybe lábadt ekkora meglepetéstől és megkönnyebbüléstől, elengedte a korlátot és már repült is a toronyőr felé, hogy a karjába zárja. Ludwigot meglepte ez a hirtelen szeretet, amivel a Vargas-kúriában fogadták.

A kezeit Feli hátára tette és finoman magához szorította a másikat, az idegessége a bállal kapcsolatban azonnal tovaszállt. Bár hamar eltolta magától Felit, mintha attól félt volna, valaki jön és meglátja őket, még akkor is, ha nem ismeri fel őket.

\- Annyira boldog vagyok, hogy itt vagy… - suttogta Feli, ahogy megtörölte az arcát – Azt hittem, egyedül hagysz…

\- Sajnálom, megállt az órám… - motyogta - Egyedül lehet lenni egy bálon? – kérdezte lágyan Ludwig, ahogy a zene és az ebédlő felé fordította a fejét.

\- Hogyne lehetne! – mondta Feli és összefonta maga előtt a karjait – Mindenki a bátyámról beszél… hogy micsoda egy borzalmas ember volt… nincs bennük semmi tisztelet, pedig Lovino megérdemelné…

\- …volt? – Ludwig ennyit kérdezett vissza, mire Feli elfordult tőle.

\- Volt… mert meghalt. Nem ő a család szégyene, Ludwig, nem ő… hanem… hanem… - a hangja elcsuklott és megrázta a fejét – mindegy. Jól vagyok, csak nem állhatom, ha olyan hangon beszélnek a bátyámról.

Ludwig a vállára tette a kezét és finoman rászorított.

\- Semmi baj… nem kell róla beszélnünk.

Feli sóhajtott és megrázta a fejét. Megfogta Ludwig kezét és a lépcső felé húzta maga után, fel az emeletre, a szobájába. Halkan becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, az ablakot pedig kinyitotta, így bár bejött az esti hideg is, de a zene is felhallatszódott odalentről.

Ludwig leült az ágyra és óvatosan körülnézett. Nem akart túl tolakodó lenni most, hogy Feli felhozta a szobájába, abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán körülnézhet-e. Pedig nem volt igazán sok dolog, amit megnézhetett. Csíkos tapéta, egy ágy, egy ablak, egy íróasztal és két szekrény, minden szép rendben és semmi személyes holmi elöl hagyva. Ludwignak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem Feli rakodott itt össze.

Feliciano tétován megállt közte és az íróasztala között. Egyik lábáról a másikra állt, mintha nem tudott volna dűlőre jutni valamivel kapcsolatban.

\- Feli…? – szólította meg Ludwig, mire Feli felé pillantott – Gyere, ülj ide mellém.

Feli így is tett és amint leült a férfi vállának dőlt. Ludwig átkarolta és a vállát kezdte dörzsölni.

\- Megölték, mert a rossz emberbe szeretett bele… - motyogta Feliciano.

Ludwig bólintott és egy kis ideig hallgatott. Úgy tűnt, Feli még mindig tépelődött, szóval ő kezdett el halkan beszélni:

\- Ott Hamburgban Mathiassal mindketten kétségbe voltunk esve… egyikünk sem gondolta, hogy bírósági tárgyalás lesz abból, hogy valaki meglátott minket… de megbeszéltük, hogy bármi is történjék, kiállunk egymás mellett, bár mindketten tudtuk, hogy így csak súlyosabb büntetést kapunk… megpróbálunk kiállni a jogainkért.

Feli érdeklődve pillantott fel rá. Nem tudta honnét jött ez elő, de nem is mert rákérdezni. Ludwig hangja biztosnak csengett ezúttal. Feli nem mert közbeszólni, csak hallgatta, egy pillanatra még meg is feledkezett a bátyjáról. A zene nem hallatszódott már be odalentről. Úgy tetszett, csak ketten voltak az egész világon, a feszült várakozással teli csendben. Feli fészkelődött egy kicsit, aztán amikor kényelmes pozíciót talált a másik vállán, mozdulatlanná dermedt.

\- Tudod… valószínűleg nem kerültünk volna egymás mellé a börtönben, vagy akárhová is akartak minket küldeni eredetileg, mindegy volt. Szerettük egymást és ezt el kellett fogadniuk – mélyet sóhajtott és szünetet tartott – Aztán jött Gilbert, a bátyám.

Talán azt várta, hogy itt Feli közbeszól, de nem így lett. Feli hallgatott, némán nézett fel a toronyőr arcára.

\- Gilbert ügyvéd… és bár nem vehetett részt a mi tárgyalásunkon azért felvázolta nekem a helyzetemet, és mivel befolyása is volt, azt mondta, ha mindent rákenek Mathiasra és azt vallom én csak az ő vágyának az áldozata vagyok, könnyen megúszhatom. Először még nyilván visszautasítottam ezt a lehetőséget. Szerettem Mathiast, bárkinél jobban, de ahogy telt az idő, közeledett a tárgyalás, az idegesség pedig nőtt, a végén engedtem Gilbertnek és Mathiast tettem meg minden baj okozójának, ellene vallottam – mélyet sóhajtott – a bíróság pedig nekem hitt. Talán Gilbert befolyása miatt, nem tudom. Elengedtek, Mathiast pedig hormonterápiára küldték… azóta nem tudom mi van vele… azt hiszem már elengedték. Ne keresett és én se őt… tudom, hogy gyűlöl. Soha nem felejtem el hogyan nézett, amikor a vallomásomat hallgatta, hogyan szitkozódott és átkozott engem azt üvöltve, hogy hazug vagyok… és igaza volt, ez a legfájóbb benne. Aztán elköltöztem Hamburgból és ide jöttem.

Feli elnézett az arcáról, elfordult tőle, de nem húzódott el, még mindig a vállának dőlt. Emésztette a hallottakat, csendben, Ludwig pedig majdnem megőrült a hallgatásától. Elmondta a történetét, amely szerint nem volt jó ember és talán Feliciano bizalmát is elveszíti.

Feli lehunyta a szemét és gondolkodott. Nem tetszett neki a történet. Képtelen volt elképzelni, hogy Ludwig; a kedves, gondoskodó Ludwig ilyet tett volna valakivel, csak hogy mentse a bőrét. Bár nem nagyon ismerte az ilyesfajta tárgyalásokat, nem tudta min mehetett keresztül Ludwig, mennyire félhetett vagy idegeskedett, mennyire aggódott Mathiasért. Lovinónál nem volt semmiféle bíróság… egyszerűen meggyilkolták, úgy, hogy egyedül Feli tudta csak biztosan milyen viszonyban is volt Antonióval.

\- Ludwig – a hangja karcos volt a sok hallgatástól, így hát megköszörülte – te tényleg… tönkretettél így valakit?

Ludwig ránézett, bár alig mert szemkontaktust létrehozni. Tudta, hogy most jön a nehéz rész. Hallani Feli véleményét. Finoman bólintott.

A hormonterápia bármilyen erős embert képes volt tönkretenni. Néhányan ki se bírtak lábalni belőle utána és öngyilkosok lettek… persze az emberek azt mondták, ez segít az olyan eltévelyedett embereknek, akik a saját nemüket szerették.

Feli sóhajtott és rendesen felült, ellökve magát Ludwig vállától. Felhúzta maga alá az egyik lábát, úgy fordult Ludwig felé. Két kezébe fogta az arcát és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

\- De… azóta megváltoztál, nem így van? – kérdezte, szemében mintha ijedt fény villant volna a kérdés feltevése közben – Ugye…?

\- De… de, megváltoztam – bólintott Ludwig gyorsan ahogy Feli szemeibe nézett. Orcái vörösek lettek Feli érintésétől, Ludwig csak remélni merte, hogy a másik nem vette észre. Nem, Feli végig a szemébe nézett, mintha kutatott volna valami után, a szemei ragyogtak, de nem igazán a boldogságtól – Soha, soha nem árulnám el újra azt az embert, akit mindennél jobban szeretek – mondta, a hangja biztosan csengett.

Feli ezt hallva halványan elmosolyodott és elengedte az arcát. Kezeit leengedte az ölébe és úgy tetszett, az eddig néma éjszaka megtelik a lent mulatók hangjaival.

\- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad ezt nekem – mondta Feli és halványan elmosolyodott – bár nem értem miért most…

Ludwig hümmögött.

\- Nem néztél ki túl jól… gondoltam elterelem a figyelmedet… sajnálom, hogy nem a legvidámabb történettel álltam elő. Csak… el akartam mondani neked.

Feli mosolygott és félrenézett. Értékelte Ludwig gesztusát, még ha nem is igazán tudta felvidítani vele, de legalább elterelte a gondolatait az odalent folyó pletykákról, meg Lovinóról. Lovino! Hát persze, Ludwig elmondta a saját történetét, most rajta a sor, hogy megossza vele a titkát…

\- Szóval, Feliciano – kezdte Ludwig megköszörülve a torkát mielőtt még Feli nekikezdhetett volna – nem tartasz… rossz embernek? Még mindig… a barátodnak tartasz?

Feli kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Értetlenül döntötte egy kissé oldalra a fejét a kérdés hallatán, mert olyannyira butaság volt. Ludwig mégis kerülte a tekintetét és úgy tűnt, zavarban volt. Újra kinyúlt és megérintette a toronyőr arcát.

\- Rossz ember_ voltál_, Ludwig… most már a barátom vagy és az alapján szeretnélek megítélni, amit a jelenben teszel… és remélem mindig a barátom maradsz.

Ludwig halványan elmosolyodott és megérintette Feli kezét az arcán. Jólesett az érintése, a tenyere meleg volt és puha, nagyon nyugtató hatása volt. Aztán felnézett Feli ragyogó szemeibe, amik még mindig nem teljesen a boldogság miatt voltak olyanok amilyenek, bár az okára Ludwig képtelen volt rájönni. Félig lehunyta a szemét ahogy lassan közelebb hajolt, másik kezével hátranyúlt és kioldotta Feli fehér álarcát, ami minden ellenkezés nélkül hullott az ágyra.

Feli elvörösödött amikor Ludwig megfogta a kezét, de nem húzta vissza. Ludwigot nézte, az arcát, ahogy a vonásai megenyhülnek és lassan közelebb hajol. Nem érezte úgy, hogy hátrébb kéne löknie, vagy el kéne hajolnia. Feli most először igazán vágyott rá, hogy még közelebb legyen hozzá, a karjaiba akart olvadni és ott is maradni, amíg csak világ a világ. A szívverése felgyorsult, a lélegezni pedig valósággal elfelejtett ahogy ő is közelebb és közelebb hajolt…

Nem ijedt meg a gondolataitól. Érezte, _tudta, _hogy ez a helyes most, hogy Ludwig karjai körülzáródjanak körülötte és egymás szemébe nézve közeledjenek…

Az ajtó kivágódott, mire Feli ijedten rántotta vissza a kezét majd ugrott fel az ágyról és majdnem hanyatt vágódott, mert megcsúszott a szőnyegen. Ludwig háttal ült az ajtónak, így ő már csak a nyers hangra pattant fel és hajolt meg egy kissé.

\- Úrfi! – csattant Hilda hangja. A nő csípőre tette a kezét és rájuk meredt. Nem tudta, hogy ki a másik, fekete maszkos férfi, bár, ha tippelnie kellett volna, valószínűleg a Müllerhansen birtok ifjú örökösét mondta volna, mert abban biztos volt, hogy a toronyőr szerencsére nem jött el – Mindenki magát keresi, maga meg itt… társalog a szobájában? Nem, ezt nem hagyhatom, Herr Vargas már tűvé tett maga után mindent! Illene bemutatkoznia még néhány vendégnek, úrfi!

A cseléd, aki mellesleg egy egyszerű bézsszín maszkot választott az összejövetelre megragadta Feli kezét és kirángatta maga után a szobából, vissza a mulatozó emberek közé. Feli még visszaintett Ludwignak, ahogy fehér maszkját visszatette és azt tátogta, hogy hamarosan még beszélnek. Azt még Feli látta, hogy a toronyőr lejött utánuk a lépcsőn, és követte is őket az ebédlőbe a táncolók közé.

Feliciano a nagybátyja mellett kötött ki és illedelmesen mosolygott a bemutatkozások közben, de a fél szemével végig a termet figyelte, mikor tűnik fel Ludwig alakja előtte.

Amikor végre elszabadult, körbejárta a fél kúriát és még a kertet is Ludwig után kutatva. Benézett a függönyök mögé, kamraajtókat nyitott ki, de sehol nem találta. Túrája végén visszalépkedett az előszobába, ekkor vette csak észre, hogy mind Ludwig kabátja, mind kalapja szőrén-szálán eltűnt.

Csalódottság újabb hulláma futott végig rajta, de amilyen hamar jött, olyan hamar el is múlt. Kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, és kilépett a hűvös éjszakába, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy Ludwig már messze jár. Nekidőlt a kúria falának és felnézett a csillagokra. A felhők elvonultak és jól látszott minden kép, amit még Ludwig mutogatott neki a hazafelé tartó útjaikon. Mintha fényesebben rajzolódtak volna ki, és Feliciano őszintén tudott rájuk mosolyogni.

Ludwig hazament, de olyan érzéseket hagyott Feli bensőjében, amikről az korábban csak álmodozni mert a bátyja leveleit olvasva.

* * *

_Ezek után egyre rohamosabban közeledett a hazautazásunk időpontja. Láttam Antonión mennyire szenved tudva, hogy az együtt töltött napjaink meg vannak számlálva, és azt is láttam, hogy mennyire próbálja ezt elrejteni előlem. Nem azt mondom, hogy elkezdtem vigasztalni, vagy valami, de… azt hiszem, egy kicsit (csak egy kicsit, érted?) én is feszült voltam amiatt, hogy hamarosan el kell válnunk. Egészen megszoktam már az idegesítő lényét és nem szívesen hagytam ott bizonytalan időre, na._

_Az indulásunk előtti éjszakán kiszöktünk a házból Tonival és visszamentünk arra a helyre, ahol először megcsókolt. Szerintem marhára nem romantikus holdfényben fetrengeni a földön, de szerinte az volt, szóval megtettem a kedvéért._

_Együtt voltunk és összebújva, suttogva beszélgettük át az éjszakát. Megkérdeztem, hogy most mi lesz velünk. Azt felelte, hogy bármi történjék is, ő hű marad hozzám és én pedig elhittem neki. Megígértük, hogy amint alkalmunk lesz, elutazunk a másikhoz. Igen, megígértem én is. Miért ne tettem volna? Szerettem volna boldognak látni ezt az idiótát._

_Hajnalban osontunk vissza a házba, de arra ezúttal nem volt hajlandó, hogy elhagyja a szobámat. Van abban valami, ha Antonio egész éjszaka nem veszi vissza a felsőjét, valahogy engedékenyebb leszek tőle._

_A hajónk tizenegykor indult vissza, szóval elköltöttünk még egy fenséges reggelit, aztán felkerekedett az egész família, hogy kikísérjen apánkat meg engem._

_A kikötő már tele volt emberekkel, Antonio édesanyja végig attól félt, hogy esetleg elveszíti valamelyik csemetéjét, mert gyermekáldás az bizony volt a családban, én egyszerűen csak próbáltam elkerülni a kis ördögfajzatokat. Carriedo-fiúból elég volt egy is a közelemben._

_Sorban elbúcsúztunk mindegyiküktől, a nőknek kezet csókoltunk, a gyerekeket megöleltük, a férfiakkal pedig kezet fogtunk. Antonio volt az utolsó a sorban, szándékosan, gondoltam én. Azt hittem meg fog ölelni, de láttam rajta, hogy türtőztette magát. Mosolygott, a szeme ragyogott, ahogy felém nyújtotta a kezét és kezet fogtam vele. Biccentett, én pedig ökölbe szorított kézzel álltam előtte, amíg apánk rám nem szólt, hogy most már indulni kéne._

_Felszálltunk a hajóra és a tatról néztük az egyre kisebbé zsugorodó alakokat a kikötőben, akik fáradhatatlanul integettek nekünk. Apánk, amikor már tudta, hogy ők nem láthatnak minket, otthagyott és elvonult a kabinjába. Én csak ekkor mertem kinyitni a tenyeremet és megnézni mit adott nekem Antonio a kézfogás közben._

_Egy kicsi, csillogó karika feküdt a kezemben, oldalán az aprónál is apróbb smaragdok díszítették és fénylett, mintha csak Antonio szívét tartottam volna a kezemben. Visszazártam a tenyerem a gyűrűre és nem tudtam mást tenni, mint addig nézni a lassan eltűnő spanyol partokat, amíg látszanak. Tudtam, hogy Antonio is ugyanígy nézi a távolodó hajónkat, és ez a tudat valahogy keserédes vigaszt nyújtott._


	10. Múló örömök

Feli úgy járt-kelt a Romulus bácsi virágoskertjében, mintha álmában repült volna, a szíve szárnyalt és ezt megkoronázta egy nagy adag bódultság is, amit a környezetében élők nem tudtak hová tenni. Romulus bácsi például megkérdezte, hogy jól érzi-e magát, nem beteg-e. Hilda azt jegyezte meg, hogy az úrfi úgy járkál, mintha szerelmes lenne.

Ez a mondat már jobban beférkőzött Feli gondolataiba, ott szúrta rózsapengéjével, ahol érte, és nem tudott egyszerűen másra gondolni. Szerelem? Ludwig iránt? A kedves, figyelmes, drága Ludwig iránt?

Igen, teljesen biztos volt a dolgában. Minél többet gondolt a férfire, a bódultsága csak nőtt, mosolygott és mintha minden kivirágzott és kifényesedett volna, annak ellenére, hogy az idő még mindig hűvös volt és többnyire felhők borították az eget.

Feli a korai virágok közt járkált, figyelte a színüket, alakjukat, illatukat. Festenivalók voltak – és biztos Ludwignak is tetszettek volna.

Nem ijedt meg a gondolattól. Pontosan úgy érezte magát, mint amikor Lovino leveleit sokadjára olvasva megpróbálta elképzelni az érzést, milyen lehet valakit úgy szeretni, hogy akár az életedet is neki ígérnéd, csak soha ne hagyjon el. Ugyanolyan érzés volt, csak még sokkal erősebb, még sokkal hívogatóbb és mámorítóbb.

Mélyen felsóhajtott, ahogy leült az egyik virágágyás szélére és csendben figyelte az első lepkéket, amik kimerészkedtek a kertjükbe. Feli kinyújtotta az egyik felé az ujját, a pille pedig rámászott, és meglibbentette a szárnyait. Sárga volt, vöröses és fekete pöttyökkel tarkítva. Feli mosolyogva figyelte. Szép volt, akár a nyers szeretet. Tudta már, biztosan tudta, hogy máshogy szereti a toronyőrt, mint azt elvárták tőle. A fellegek felett járt és alig várta, hogy az érzéseit megossza valakivel. Talán pont Ludwiggal. De tehetett róla? Szerette, tényleg szerette, a kedvességét, a törődését, a menedéket nyújtó karjait… A bál óta… ott, az az érzés, ahogy Ludwig közelebb hajolt… ahogy az álarca leesett, olyan volt, mintha meztelen valójában ült volna Ludwig előtt. Hogy Ludwig a szíve mélyébe látott, és ki tudja, talán így is volt. Ha látta a szívét, akkor valószínűleg meg is érintette.

Megborzongott egy kissé, ahogy visszagondolt a bál éjszakájára. A mozgásra a lepke összezárta a szárnyait és megrezzent, mintha el akart volna szállni. Végül maradt, de a szárnyait nem nyitotta ki. Alul már nem volt színes, sokkal inkább fakó szürke volt. Feli nézte és rá kellett ébrednie valamire: ha a szerelem a pille, és látta a szépséges, boldog felét, milyen lehet az, amit a szárnya alá rejtettek? Talán az már nem is szerelem, csak csalódás és bánat? Vagy talán… pont olyan vég, ami a bátyjának is jutott?

Kirázta a hideg, a pillangó úgy tűnt, ideje elhagyni Feli remegő ujját. Tovaszállt és csapkodott a szárnyaival, hol a színes, hol pedig a fakó, szürke oldalát mutatva Felinek, táncolt az előbújó nap fényében, mintha őt gúnyolta volna.

Feli átölelte magát és csendben meredt utána. A bódultság eltűnt és maradt a sivár valóság. Soha nem lehet _úgy _Ludwigé, és Ludwig sem lehet soha az övé. Hiába kezdődne talán minden boldogan, az emberek egy idő után megsejtenek valamit és kitaszítják őket maguk közül, ujjal mutogatnának rájuk, ahogy a bátyjánál is tették a halála után, talán még őt és Ludwigot is megöl-

Az ajkába harapott, a fejét rázta, ahogy a könnyeivel küzdött. Nem, az nem történhet meg… nem… nem tennék meg újra… Ludwig megvédené…

_Mathiasnak is megígérte! Hallottad mi történt a szerencsétlennel! Elárulták!_

Az idegesítő hang a fejében, ami mindig figyelmeztette a veszélyre, és általában igaza volt, most is megszólalt, hiába küzdött Feli ellene. Hirtelen felfedezett szerelmének súlya nem áldás volt már, inkább teher, melyet kénytelen volt cipelni és mindenki előtt, még Ludwig előtt is rejtve tartani. Mert azt nem engedheti, hogy ugyanarra a sorsra jussanak, mint a bátyja és Antonio… az nem lehet…

Fejét a két karja közé szorította és vissza akarta kapni kezdeti gondatlanságát. Úgy van… nem akart a veszélyekkel törődni…

\- Feliciano! – Romulus bácsi hangja szelte keresztül a kertet – Kész a tea, nem jössz be?

Feli hallgatott és a szemei kikerekedtek. Néhány levendulabokor takarásában volt, Romulus bácsi nem láthatta. Az öreg nem is indult el, hogy megkeresse. Sóhajtott és visszament a házba, valami olyasmit motyogva, hogy bizonyára már bejött, hisz kabát nélkül volt.

Az unokaöcs megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Most még túl zavarosak voltak a gondolatai, nem tudott volna egy értelmes szót sem kinyögni Romulus bácsi előtt, és bár igaz volt, hogy kabát nélkül már kezdett fázni, még nem volt itt az ideje, hogy visszamenjen.

A hasa ellenkezve kordult egyet. Feli újból sóhajtott, de nem mozdult. Mihez kezdjen most? Egyáltalán… biztos, hogy Ludwig viszontszereti? Soha nem lökte el, amikor Feli megérintette, vagy átölelte, de az nem jelent semmit. Bizonyára csak nem akart udvariatlan lenni, Feli rangban felette állt…

Vagy mégis érzett valamit? Ha mindenki mással olyan morcos volt, vele pedig máshogy viselkedett és a bálon… a bálon olyan közel voltak egymáshoz…

_Összetörne! Elárulna! Eldobna!_

Nem, Ludwig nem ilyen volt… nem ilyen volt és kész. Megmondta, megváltozott.

_Amit egyszer megtett az ember, azt megteheti másodszorra is!_

De nem Ludwig. Ludwig kedves és lágyszívű… a jelen szerint kell ítélkeznie felette, nem a múltja alapján. Ha Ludwig tényleg szereti…

_Tudod te milyen régóta van egyedül? Csak egy társ kell neki, akit kihasználhat!_

Már rég megtette volna, annyi lehetősége volt rá… nem akarta kihasználni. Ha tényleg szereti…

_Bolond! Már hogy szeretne **pont** téged?_

Mert Feliben jobban bízik, mint bárki másban, megmondta.

\- Feliciano! Hát itt vagy! – Romulus bácsi hajolt le hozzá a levendulabokrokon keresztül, majd megkerülte őket és leguggolt mellé – Gyere be, már az ajkad is lila… nem akarom, hogy megfázz.

Feli összerezzent, a meglepetéstől válaszolni sem tudott. Bár semmi kedve nem volt bemenni, azért elfogadta Romulus bácsi segítő kezét és felállt, majd a bácsikája átkarolta és bekísérte a házba, be a virágszalonba és leültette az egyik fotelbe. Feli nem nézett rá, még akkor sem, amikor amaz a kezébe nyomta a félig kihűlt teát némi süteménnyel körítve.

\- Szörnyen nézel ki, nem vagy te mégis beteg? Nem hallottad meg, amikor először szóltam? – kérdezte egy sóhaj kíséretében.

Feli a fejét rázta és lassan belekortyolt a teájába. Már nem volt szükség az óvatosságra, kedvezően lehűlt. Leengedte a szájától a csészét és egy ideig csak bámult a sötét italba, önmagát bámulva. A haja az arcába hullott, a tükörkép kétségbeesett tekintetet mutatott neki.

\- Romulus bácsi, mi van akkor, ha az ember olyat akar mindennél jobban, amit nem kaphat meg?

A nagybátyja nem kérdezett vissza, hogy miről van szó, igazából semmit nem mondott egy ideig. Amikor mégis, a válasz nem volt épp kielégítő:

\- Megpróbáltad már valaha megszerezni?

Feli összeszorította az ajkait.

\- És ha ez egy olyan dolog, amit nem azért nem lehet megkapni, mert lehetetlen, hanem mert a józan ész azt mondja, nem szabad?

Romulus bácsi mélyet sóhajtott, majd letette a csészéjét a tálkájára és összefűzte az ujjait maga előtt, azokat nézte.

\- Emlékszel a titkos dobozomra, amit itt találtál? – kérdezte színtelen hangon.

Feli megérintette a seb helyét az arcán. Jobbára már begyógyult, amit akkor Romulus bácsi gyűrűje ejtett.

\- Igen… az eszem azt mondta, ne nyissam ki, mégis megtettem…

\- Igen… mi? Nem, nem így gondoltam. Hanem a tartalmára. Az a férfi, akit ott láttál a képeken… - elhallgatott és úgy tűnt, elgondolkodott - egy nagyon jó barátom volt – mondta gyorsan – Tudod… ő tüdőbeteg volt, meg jött Johanna is... Mellette megtanultam, hogy vannak olyan dolgok, amiket meg kell tenni… vagy később már nem lesz rá lehetőséged.

Lenézett a földre, múltba révedő tekintete szomorkásnak tűnt, de mégis valahogy boldognak. Feli oldalra döntött fejjel hallgatta és nem igazán tudta hova rakni ezt a tanácsot. Ludwigot akarta… de milyen áron? Ez nem volt a mindegy. Hogy veszélybe sodorhatja-e saját magát, és az ő életét… megtehetné-e, ha nagyon szereti? Ez nem volt a mindegy.

\- Mit nem tudtál megtenni akkor, amit akartál, Romulus bácsi? – kérdezte végül.

A bácsikája felpillantott rá, kissé ködösek voltak a szemei és mintha nem értette volna elsőre a kérdést. Feli megismételte, és ekkor csak egy sóhajjal legyintett.

\- Kicsi vagy még hozzá, hogy megértsd, Feliciano…

Kicsi… mihez lehet _még mindig_ kicsi?

\- Romulus bácsi… én csak szeretnék tanácsot kérni… nem tudom mit tegyek… - sóhajtott és a két keze közé fogta a fejét. Olybá tűnt, az a pillangó teljesen megszállta az elméjét. Mintha még mindig ott repkedett volna előtte, táncolt volna a gyenge fuvallatban és az ő helyzetén mulatott volna… a nevetséges Vargas kisöccs, aki ugyanazt a hibát készül elkövetni, amit a bátyja is…

Romulus bácsi nézte-nézte és hallgatott. Nem sok szerepet játszott Feliék kisgyermekkorában, hiába látogatott haza sokszor, igazán csak akkor kezdte megismerni, hogy ideérkezett. Feli mindig is olyan ember volt, aki kifejezte az érzéseit, még akkor is, ha nem akarta, vagy nem szándékosan cselekedett, ösztönös volt.

Az öreg sóhajtva felállt és az ajtóhoz lépkedett. Kinézett rajta, majd becsukta, ezután az ablakhoz lépett, megnézni, hogy be van-e rendesen csukva. Amint minden nyílást ellenőrzött, visszaült Felivel szembe, közelebb hajolt és egész halkra fogta vissza a hangját:

\- Hát legyen… elmesélem miért mondtam, amit mondtam, hogy megértsd és talán tanulj belőle. De meg kell ígérned, hogy titokban tartod!

Feli buzgón bólogatott és közelebb hajolt. A szemei kíváncsian csillogtak, bár még mindig bennük voltak a kétségbeesés maradványai, amik a pille szárnyáról estek le és tapadtak meg Feli elméjében.

\- Az a doboz, amit szerencsétlenül megtaláltál, az egy bizonyíték, Feliciano… erre már biztos rájöhettél.

\- Bizonyíték mire? – kérdezett vissza Feli, ezzel rögtön megcáfolva az utolsó részt.

Romulus bácsi arcán mintha enyhe pír jelent volna meg és a férfi egy apró zavart mosollyal nézett félre, majd fel Feli szemeibe.

\- Tudod… nem a bátyád volt az egyetlen… furcsa hajlamú a családban – mondta és egy sokatmondó pillantást vetett Felire, majd le unokaöccse kezeire, amik idegesen malmozni kezdtek – Volt ez a férfi… a neve Gerald volt – mosolyogva mondta ki a nevét és szünetet tartott – tüdőbeteg volt… és az ilyen emberek általában leutaznak délre gyógyulni. Olaszországban találkoztam vele először.

Feli nyelt egyet és közelebb hajolt. Vágyott a folytatásra, bár nem kicsit lepte meg a tény, hogy Romulus bácsi is úgy nézett egy férfire, ahogy Lovino Tonira… ahogy ő Ludwigra. Összepréselte az ajkait és hallgatott. Nem, az ő érzéseit senkinek nem szabad megmutatnia… talán csak Ludwiggal tudná titokban tartani…

\- Nem mondom, hogy szerelem volt első látásra – mondta és halkan felnevetett – akkor még nem is beszéltem németül… de bizony a nagymamád meglehetősen gyakran áthívta, mert ő nagyon kedvelte. Apád inkább próbálta elkerülni, nem tudom miért… furcsának talált benne valamit, valami ilyesmit említett.

Feli megint csak hallgatott és az ujjaival malmozott. Nem vette le a tekintetét a bácsikájáról, sőt, inkább itta minden szavát, bár igyekezett ezt azért nem kimutatni. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Romulus bácsi is…!

\- Akkoriban már tudtam, hogy nem csak a lányok lehetnek szépek és tudod rá kellett jönnöm, hogy ő volt minden, amire mindig is vágytam, csak eddig nem tudtam, hogy vágytam rá… tehát elkezdtem járni utána, kétes megjegyzéseket elejteni és végül az akkoriban megszokottnál sokkal jóképűbb bácsikádnak sikerült elnyernie Gerald szívét – mondta és egy kissé ki is húzta magát – úgy éreztem mellette magam… mintha igazán éltem volna.

Feli halványan elmosolyodott. Nem vonta kétségbe egyik részt sem.

\- Azután mi történt? – kérdezte.

\- Ó, egy úriember arról nem beszél, Feliciano, de sok dolog történt, igen sok… - legyintett Romulus bácsi széles mosollyal – szó mi szó, szerettem őt annyira, hogy kövessem ilyen messzi vidékre és letelepedjek ebben a kúriában – mutatott körbe – és a közelében maradhassak. Mert soha nem éltünk együtt… tudod, Gerald mindig is félt és aggódott amiatt, hogy esetleg valaki rájöhet a titkunkra. Gyanakvó volt és egy idő után teljesen paranoiás lett annyira, hogy arra kért, maradjunk inkább csak barátok – Romulus felsóhajtott, a tekintete ködössé vált. – Nem tudom, ez volt-e az igazság, vagy csak nem szeretett többé… soha nem kérdeztem rá, csak eleget tettem a kérésének, bár fájó szívvel. Talán… még reménykedtem, hogy visszatér egyszer hozzám. Elárulom: nem így lett. Pár hónap múlva az egyik látogatása alkalmával, tisztán emlékszem, éppen sakkoztunk, amikor mesélt egy lányról, Johannáról, akit nemrég ismert meg és szerette. Elmondta, hogy valószínűleg feleségül veszi.

Romulus bácsi elfordult, Feli pedig tétován kinyúlt és megérintette a kezét. Ez az utolsó mondat elég volt ahhoz, hogy végleg elfacsarodjon a szíve és Romulus bácsinak nem kellett semmit sem mondania ahhoz, hogy átérezze a nagybátyja fájdalmát. Sokk, kétségbeesés, égető fájdalom és az érzés, hogy elárulták. Feli ajka már véres volt a sok harapdálástól, Romulus bácsi folytatta:

\- Persze megpróbáltam pozitívan állni a dologhoz… az érzéseimet, amik végig ellenezték ezt a frigyet elnyomtam magamban, mosolyogtam és még a lánnyal is találkoztam, akit egyszerűen képtelen voltam gyűlölni. Tudtam, hogy ő boldoggá tudja majd tenni Geraldot és ő meg fogja tudni neki adni a biztonság érzését, amit én nem, de Gerald mindenképp igényelt… tehát még biztattam is őket az esküvőre. Nem tudom, Gerald mennyit vett észre csendes szenvedésemből, soha nem tette szóvá, és őszintén, nem is akartam, hogy szóvá tegye – újból felsóhajtott. – Az esküvő után messzebb költöztek, én pedig itt maradtam. Tudod, valahogy ez a környék tökéletes a magányos embereknek, béke van és csend, senki nem jön háborgatni a múltat, ami mögöttünk áll.

\- Mi lett végül a férfivel? – kérdezte Feli halkan, próbálva nem arra gondolni, hogy Ludwig is egy ilyen magányos ember itt.

\- Hiányzott – felelte Romulus – jobban, mint azt el tudod képzelni. Én maradtam, mert még mindig közelebb voltam hozzá, mint Olaszországban, és a leveleink vajmi kevés örömöt jelentettek, ha nem láthattam. Pár éve történt, hogy áthívtam magamhoz, hogy találkozzunk… tudod, nekik még nem volt kocsijuk, és egy hintóban utazott, egy eső pedig elkapta az idefelé vezető úton… a gyenge tüdeje begyulladt, mire ideért… az orvos, akit hívtam már nem tudott segíteni rajta – újból felsóhajtott és szomorúan lesütötte a szemét – ott voltam mellette, amikor kilehelte a lelkét. Ott voltam az ágya mellett és fogtam a kezét… mert Johanna nem tudott ideérni olyan hamar. Ott voltam, Feli és egyszerűen képtelen voltam azt mondani, hogy szeretem. Képtelen voltam neki elmondani mindazt, amit még mindig iránta éreztem, mert ahogy ránéztem, a torkom elszorult és tudtam, hogy hamarosan vége lesz és nem tehetek semmit. Tehetetlen voltam, néztem az izzadságban úszó arcát, a csatakos, egykor gyönyörűen fénylő szőke haját, a fonott tincseket, amik lassan szétjöttek… a lázasan csillogó szemeibe néztem, amik végig csak megnyugvásért könyörögtek. Láttam, ahogy feladja és éreztem, ahogy még egyszer a kezemre szorít, mielőtt…

Romulus bácsi kétségbeesetten próbálkozott, hogy visszatartsa a könnyeit. Feli megsimította a kézfejét és azt akarta mondani, hogy nyugodtan engedheti őket folyni, de Romulus bácsi tüntetőleg elfordult, mélyet sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemeit. Ő már eldöntötte, hogy erős marad.

\- Tudod, magányos óráimban írtam neki leveleket… amikben elmondtam, mennyire szeretem még mindig, hogy mennyire fáj itt bent, hogy nem láthatom és nem velem van, de megértem a boldogságát Johannával… de mégis képtelen voltam neki elmondani mindezt. Hiszen nem tudhattam… nem tudhattam, hogy még mindig szeret-e… akárhogyis volt, csak felzaklattam volna… neki már ott volt Johanna… és nem akartam szétzúzni a házasságukat… ha nem szeretett, akkor talán csak még jobban eltávolodott volna, ha pedig még mindig szeretett… nos, akkor valószínűleg csak összezavarom. Most már mégis… azt kívánom, bár elmondtam volna neki mindent.

Szaggatottan sóhajtott és elhúzta a kezét Feli kezéből.

\- Tehát Feli… a boldogságodért tenned kell és kockáztatnod – mondta – legalábbis én ezt tanultam meg… már érted, miért pont a Wertherbe rejtettem a dolgaimat, igaz?

Feli rábámult. Kockáztasson és legyen bátor? Hogy ugyanúgy végezze, mint a bátyja és a nagybátyja? Összetörten, elárulva, megfosztva a boldogságától, az életétől? Nem, ebből nem kért… és nem akarta Ludwignak sem ezt adni. Ludwig nem ilyen életet érdemelt… és Feli miben lenne más, mint a családjának többi tagja, aki férfit szeretett? Nem szabad kockáztatnia… Ludwig érdekében nem…

\- Feli? Jól vagy? Egész elsápadtál – jegyezte meg Romulus, ahogy visszafordult felé, még mindig szomorú tekintettel.

\- J-Jól… - motyogta az unokaöccse és felállt a helyéről és a félig megivott teája mellől – köszönöm, hogy mindezt elmesélted, Romulus bácsi… már tudom mit teszek… és ne aggódj, megőrzöm a titkodat.

\- Csak tedd a helyes dolgot, Feli – mondta Romulus ahogy felnézett rá.

Feli bólintott és kábán a szalon ajtaja felé indult. Kinyitotta az ajtót és majdnem belegyalogolt az ott álldogáló Hildába. A nő szeme megvillant, Feli fejében átsuhant, hogy talán végig itt állt és hallotta a beszélgetésüket. Aztán ez a gondolat eltűnt, ahogy Ludwig és a pillangó visszatért az elméjébe. Előbbi csábította, hívta magához, az ölelő karjaiba, a pille pedig ott repkedett Ludwig körül és Felit illette gyávasággal és emlékeztette a veszélyekre azt súgva még, hogy Lovino képes volt bármit feláldozni a férfiért, akit szeretett, ő pedig még a saját gondolataitól is megijed.

Megnyalta véres ajkait és a kezével megdörzsölte sajgó halántékát. Ma Ludwighoz tervezett sétálni… még Romulus bácsi története előtt. Most inkább a szobáját választotta abban a reményben, hogy az alvás segít elfelejteni a lepkét legalább egy kis időre.

* * *

_Miután hazatértünk Spanyolországból, te rögtön letámadtál a kérdéseiddel és arra kértél, hogy meséljek el mindent. Akkor jöttem rá először, hogy nem tudnék semmi mást mesélni, csak Antoniót, de ha egyszer elkezdenék róla beszélni, valószínűleg előbb-utóbb elszólnám magam, így csak tőszavakban elmondtam milyen szörnyű volt az egész._

_Egyébként minden elismerésem, te vetted észre egyedül a gyűrűt, amit azóta felhúztam a mutatóujjamra. Azt hazudtam, egy bazárban vettem. Utólagos bocsánat a hazugságomért, Feliciano._

_Az első hét, sőt az első hónap is gyorsan elrepült úgy, hogy alig gondoltam Antonióra, örültem, hogy végre egyedül lehetek, pláne, ha téged is sikerült végre leráznom valahol. De az egy hónap elteltével, nem is tudom, azt vettem észre magamon, hogy elbambulok, felbámulok a felhőkre és a gondolataim messze járnak hazulról, elképzelem Tonit, vajon éppen mit csinálhat, elképzeltem, ahogy éppen paradicsomot szed mosolyogva, a tengernél, azon a nagy sziklán ül, ahol velem és az unokatestvérével is és rám gondol._

_Ahogy ezeket észrevettem magamon, jól összeszidtam magam minden alkalommal és elmentem a verseit olvasni. Az első levele egy hónap múlva érkezett, amiben meglepő módon semmi személyeset nem írt. A családom és az egészségem felől érdeklődött, elmesélt apró, pitiáner dolgokat, amiket a testvéreivel művelt. Meglepett a diszkréciója, ugyanakkor ami másnak elkerülte volna a figyelmét, az az enyémet nem: olvastam Toni sorai között, néztem a kanyargós betűket, amik arról árulkodtak, hogy az író személye nagy gonddal írt le minden szót, minden szerelmét és szenvedélyét belesűrítve, hogy csak az értse meg, aki ismeri ezt az oldalát. Így már új levelet kaphattam, amiben elmondja, hogy hiányzom neki és hogy mennyire vágyik utánam._

_Nem mondom, hogy azonnal rohantam megírni a válaszomat, de nem mondhatom azt sem, hogy lassú voltam. Igazság szerint még abban az egy órában megírtam a válaszomat és elküldettem a cselédünkkel._


	11. Hiány és találkozás

Lassan már egy hete, hogy látta volna Felit. A bál óta az úrfi nem jött el hozzá, pedig Ludwig minden nap várta és félve hajózott ki minden nap, hátha akkor jönne és elkerülnék egymást.

Felsóhajtott és letette az elszakadt hálót az asztalra, amit még sötétedés előtt akart megjavítani, de a világítótorony emeletén már félhomály uralkodott és Ludwignak nem igazán akaródzott, hogy átüljön a nyugati ablakhoz attól, ami az útra nézett. Talán reménykedett benne, hogy Feli feltűnik ilyen kései órán is.

Megdörzsölte fáradt szemeit aztán az asztalra könyökölt és állát a kezébe támasztotta. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, hiányzott neki a vöröshajú fiú. Kezdetben még furcsák voltak a rendszeres látogatásai, ám mostanra már egészen megszokta, sőt… várta. Minden egyes nap várta, hogy jöjjön.

Talán túl messzire ment azon a bálon? Talán félreértette Felicianot és tényleg csak barátkozni akart vele? Nem… az a valami a bál éjszakáján biztos, hogy más okból történt meg. Illetve történt meg majdnem.

Újból mély lélegzetet vett, egy pillanatra pedig behunyta fáradt szemeit. Amíg nem volt teljesen sötét, addig volt rá remény, hogy Feli feltűnik – és ezt az esélyt nem akarta elszalasztani holmi alvással.

Amikor kinyitotta a szemét egy alakot pillantott meg az úton közeledni. Felkapta a fejét és összehúzott szemekkel próbálta kivenni a közeledő ember arcát. Az alak megtorpant húsz méterrel a világítótorony előtt és felpillantott a tetejére. Amikor a lámpa fénye rávetült, megfordult és sietve visszafelé kezdett sétálni, de már későn, Ludwig felismerte benne Felit. De vajon miért megy el?

Felpattant a helyéről és lerohant az emeletről, majd szinte feltépte a bejárati ajtót.

\- Feliciano! – kiáltott az alak után, aki megtorpant és visszapillantott rá a válla felett. Ludwig még ilyen távolságból is látta, a teste úgy feszült, mint egy ugrásra kész vadállatnak.

Újra előre fordította a fejét és sietve tett egy pár lépést előre, de Ludwig megint utána kiáltott így megint megtorpant, de ezúttal hátra sem pillantva kezdett el rohanni az úton vissza a kúria felé.

Ludwig utána sietett, szólongatva, hátha megáll. Nem értette ezt az egészet. Idejön, aztán elrohan. Mire volt ez jó tehát? Gyorsította a lépteit és befordult az úton, így már sötétebb területen, fák között jártak.

Alig tett meg pár métert, amikor egy hangos puffanást, aztán nyöszörgést hallott maga előtt. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy Felinek sikerült megbotlania valamiben majd elterülnie az úton. Ludwig megszaporázta a lépteit és hamarosan már jól kivehetővé vált a földön kuporgó Feli alakja.

\- Feli! – mellé térdelt, a kezét pedig Feli vállára tette – Jól vagy? Miben botlottál meg?

A sötétben ugyan nem volt minden jól kivehető, de semmilyen tereptárgyat nem látott az úton, sem nagyobb követ, sem kiálló gyökeret. Még az is lehet, hogy a saját lábában esett el.

\- F-Fáj… a bokám… - nyöszörögte Feli ahogy felé fordult, jobb térdét felhúzta a mellkasához és a kezeivel az említett testrészét szorongatta.

Ludwig hunyorgott, de a sötétben nem tudta felmérni a sérülés mértékét. Óvatosan Feli térde alá és háta mögé nyúlt majd könnyűszerrel felemelte és a torony felé kezdett vele sétálni.

\- Segítek – sóhajtotta – ezért ne futkározz a sötétben…

Feli bólintott, karjait pedig Ludwig nyaka köré fonta. Nem félt attól, hogy leesik, Ludwig karjaiban tökéletesen biztonságban érezte magát… csak így még közelebb érezhette őt magához. Akármennyire is el akart menekülni a világítótoronytól az előbb, ahova hosszan öngyőzködés után jött ki végül, a bokájában lüktető fájdalom meggyőzte arról, hogy maradjon. Mégsem kérhette meg Ludwigot, hogy cipelje egészen a Vargas kúriáig!

Ludwig bevitte a toronyba és leültette őt az ágyára, majd óvatosan lehúzta Feli lábáról a cipőjét, a nadrágját pedig feltűrte egy kicsit. Miután alaposan megvizsgálta a sérülését, megállapította, hogy csak megrándult. Azért bekötözte neki és rosszalló tekintettel pillantott fel rá.

\- Egyáltalán miért rohantál el? – kérdezte.

Feli az ajkába harapott és elfordította a fejét. Ludwig megérintette az arcát és egy sóhajjal visszafordította maga felé. Érezte, hogy a tenyere alatt a bőre egyre forróbbá válik.

\- Feli, mi a baj?

A fiú ajkai legörbültek és megrázta a fejét. Akármennyire is félt idejönni, a toronyőr hiánya jobban fájt neki, mintha eljött volna és kétségek emésztették volna. Nem gondolta, hogy amint ideér inkább visszafordul és elfut mert meggondolta magát. Gondolhatta volna, hogy Ludwig észreveszi.

Lábában enyhült a lüktetés, miután Ludwig befáslizta. Most inkább úgy érezte, a szíve akar kirobbanni a helyéről, elméje zavaros volt, egyszerre volt kétségbeesett és örült Ludwig közelségének. A pillangó azóta sem hagyta nyugton – de a Ludwig iránt érzett érzései sem. Vágyott rá, hogy megérintse, hogy közelebb húzódjon hozzá, hogy az legyen, aki Antonio volt a bátyjának.

Nyelt egyet, remegő kezével rámarkolt a takaróra, amin ült, majd Ludwig aggódó szemeibe nézett.

\- Azért futottam… - a hangja elcsuklott, majd mélyet sóhajtott és megérintette Ludwig kezét az arcán – mert ugyanazt a hibát követtem el, mint a bátyám.

\- Hibát? – kérdezett vissza Ludwig, hüvelykujjával lassan simogatni kezdte az úrfi puha arcát, mire ő félig lehunyta a szemét és bólintott – Attól tartok nem értem.

\- Mindegy… - rázta meg a fejét Feli finoman, de arra ügyelt, hogy Ludwig kezét az arcán tartsa – talán addig vagy szerencsés, amíg nem tudod.

\- Mintha már én is mondtam volna neked hasonlót – Ludwig kényszeredett félmosolyra húzta a száját ahogy ott térdelt előtte és végig a szemeibe nézett próbálva rájönni, mire is gondol.

Feli újból sóhajtott és félrenézett. Ludwig hallgatott egy kis ideig, aztán be kellett látnia, hogy nem fog semmit mondani. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán el kéne engednie az arcát. De Feli olyan kényelmesen dőlt bele a tenyerébe… eszébe sem jutott volna elhúzódni.

Ludwig arca enyhe vörös árnyalatot vett fel. Fel kéne hoznia a bálon történteket? Talán… talán most végre…

\- Feliciano – szólította meg – nézz rám, kérlek.

Feli így tett, bár a tekintete kifejezéstelennek tűnt. Ludwig kinyúlt és megfogta Feli szabad kezét és enyhén megszorította. Feli szemei elkerekedtek, az arca pedig vörösebb árnyalatot öltött, de nem ellenkezett. Ludwig lassan lejjebb vezette a kezében Feli arcát, egészen addig, amíg már csak nagyjából húsz centiméter választotta el őket egymástól.

\- Luddy, mit ak- kezdte Feli, a hangja majdnem suttogásnak hatott.

\- Shh…

Az úrfi elhallgatott és belenézett Ludwig búzavirágkék szemeibe, melyek most egyáltalán nem voltak hidegek még minimálisan se. Csak törődés és szeretet tükröződött bennük, olyan tisztán, ahogy Feli még soha nem látta. Önkéntelenül hajolt közelebb. Szerette ezt a férfit és meg akarta csókolni. Ilyen élesen még soha nem hasított elméjébe ez a gondolat.

Ludwig óvatosan érintette ajkait az övéhez, mintha attól félne, elijeszti, vagy akár egy csókkal is bánthatja a vöröshajút. Feli lehunyta a szemeit és úgy érezte, szárnyal a boldogságtól, ugyanakkor képtelen volt megmozdulni még akkor is, amikor Ludwig elhajolt és vörös arccal elfordította a fejét.

Felinek fülig ért a szája, de nem szólt semmit. Elengedte Ludwig kezét az arcán és a férfi álla alá nyúlt, maga felé fordítva őt.

\- Elloptad az elsőt – suttogta – és ennyi volt az egész?

Ludwig összevont szemöldökkel meredt rá, nem teljesen értve a helyzetet. Feli újból előrehajolt, elengedte Ludwig másik kezét is és karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta, majd magához húzta egy újabb, bátrabb csókra.

A toronyőr nem ellenkezett. Ha Feli tudta volna, mióta várt erre a napra… a csók közben érezte, hogy Feli maga felé húzza, így lassan felegyenesedett és az ágyon hanyatt fekvő Feli fölé hajolt, fél lébbal feltérdelt, kétoldalt megtámaszkodva mellette.

Feli csak nagyon hosszúnak tűnő idő után engedte el. Kipirultan nézett fel a fölé tornyosuló búzavirágkék szemekbe és játékosan beletúrt a hajába, hogy a tincsei ne simuljanak olyan makacsul hátra, hanem az őr arcába hulljanak.

Olyan ragyogó szemekkel bámult fel rá, mint még soha. A két keze közé fogta a toronyőr arcát, a levegőt mélyen beszívta, érezni vélte benne Ludwig illatát is. Nehéz volt megállapítani, mire gondolt az őr. A szemei csillogtak, de hogy boldog volt-e vagy a vágya hajtotta, azt nem tudta megállapítani. Hüvelykujjaival az arcát simogatta és felemelte a felsőtestét, hogy még egy apró csókot ellophasson tőle.

\- Titokban mindig is reméltem, hogy szeretsz… - suttogta Feli – még, ha nem is lenne szabad…

\- Nem lenne szabad? – kérdezett vissza halkan Ludwig ahogy közelebb hajolt.

\- Nem… mert még soha nem lett jó vége… - mondta és az ajkába harapott.

\- Ezt nevezted hibának, amibe a bátyád is beleesett? – kérdezte, óvatosan leengedve magát Feli törzsére.

Feli bólintott, karjait újra a nyaka köré fonta és nem engedte, hogy elhúzódjon. Az igazat megvallva Ludwig nem is próbált.

\- Talán lehetünk mi az elsők, akik jól keveredtek ki belőle, nem gondolod? – kérdezte Ludwig – Ezek után már nem könnyű visszafognia magát az embernek.

\- Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen – suttogta Feli és elfordította a fejét, amikor Ludwig újra meg akarta csókolni.

Ludwig felemelte a törzsét Feliről és kényszerítette az úrfit, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

\- Én sem akarom megkockáztatni, hogy elveszítselek – mondta halkan, de határozottan Ludwig.

\- A legjobb lenne, ha abbahagynánk ezt még mielőtt túl késő lenne… - suttogta Feli. Csak azért sem nézett a szemébe. A könnyeit nyelte, a szíve pedig ki akart szakadni a helyéről – bántani fognak…

\- Feli – szólította meg őt – nem fogom elkövetni ugyanazt, amit Mathiasnál… nem hagyhatom, hogy bántsanak… ha valahogy, hát együtt nézünk szembe velük.

\- De…

\- Inkább élek egy rövid, de boldog életet veled… mint egy fájdalmasan hosszút kitaszítottként, egyedül – mondta -érted megérné elmenni arra a rohadt hormonterápiára vagy akár meghalni is.

Feli ajkai egy kissé elnyíltak a szavai hallatán, még felé is fordult és felnézett a szemébe. Egy kissé megdöbbent, ugyanakkor azt vette észre, hogy a szavai valamit felébresztenek benne, mintha egy apró láng lobbant volna benne, ami nem a szenvedélyé, sem a szerelemé nem volt, sokkal inkább az elszántságé. Igazat kellett adnia Ludwignak.

Forró könnyek csorogtak le az arcán, de a vonásai rezzenéstelenek maradtak. Ludwig szemei elkerekedtek és megpróbált távolabb húzódni.

\- Ne haragudj…

Feli a fejét rázta. Semmi rosszat nem mondott. Visszahúzta magához, olyan közelre, hogy az orruk csaknem összeért. Ludwig tekintete zavarodott volt és ködös.

\- Szeretlek, Luddy… és ha tényleg viszontszeretsz, a tiéd leszek…

Ludwig most már végképp összezavarodott. Tudta, hogy a fiú sosem volt egy határozott karakter, e azért mégis… először azt hitte, Feli fél a következményektől és hiába csókolta meg, nem akarja… most viszont…?

\- Jobban szeretlek bárkinél – mondta végül, óvatos hangon, mintha félt volna, hogy Feli mit válaszol.

Feli elmosolyodott, a könnyei végigfolytak az arcán, de nem törődött azzal, hogy letörölje őket. Ludwig szavai megindították, még ha ilyen egyszerűek is voltak. Már egyáltalán nem aggódott. A láng a mellkasában egyre nőtt az elszántságával, hogy tudta, az a helyes, amit most tesz.

Szaggatottan beszívta a levegőt és lehúzta Ludwigot egy újabb csókra.

\- Akkor a tiéd vagyok – mondta halkan, miután ajkaik elváltak és mélyen Ludwig szemébe nézett.

Ludwig nem válaszolt, lehajolt egy újabb csókért, amíg Feli elengedte a nyakát és ujjaival vakon kezdett kutatni Ludwig mellkasán gombok után. Tapasztalatlan volt és ügyetlen, Ludwig apró mosollyal pillantott a mindenre elszánt arcára.

\- Biztos akarod?

Feli bólintott és tovább gombolta az ingjét, a kezei remegtek és végül erőtlenül lehullottak amikor Ludwig feltérdelt a dereka fölé és visszagombolta. Ránézett Felire, a tekintete szórakozott volt, ugyanakkor még mindig ott táncoltak benne azok a fények, amik nemrég jelentek meg benne.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Feli összevont szemöldökkel, kis sértettséggel a hangjában.

\- Felöltözök.

\- Jó, de… miért?

Ludwig visszahajolt hozzá és a füléhez hajolt.

\- Meg vagy sérülve… na meg, így elvesztegetnéd az első alkalmadat?

Feli arca rákvörös színt vett fel és rámeredt a másik férfira, aki lassan az ágy szélére telepedett, a talpait pedig a földre tette.

\- A lábamnak semmi baja nem lenne… - motyogta – és nem vesztegetném el.

Ludwig visszanézett rá, a szemei csillogtak ahogy nézte hogyan ül fel Feli és dől neki a falnak. Az úrfi szemei mintha sértődöttek lettek volna. Ludwig a fejét csóválta és megfogta Feli kezét.

\- Ahogy téged ismerlek… holnapra megbánnád.

\- Hogy érted? – vonta össze a szemöldökeit Feliciano. Felhúzta a térdeit és finoman rászorított Ludwig kezére.

\- Egy hétig a színedet sem láttam… majd idejössz, elrohansz, aztán ez a hirtelen vallomás, majd a többi… túl gyakran változik a hangulatod.

Feli lefektette a fejét a térdére, majd elfordította Ludwig felől. Valóban… nem volt éppen egy határozott személyiség amióta Lovino felfedte a titkát. Kételkedett mindenkiben maga körül, még saját magában is, egyedül Ludwigban bízott meg.

\- Sajnálom – mondta halkan – tényleg nem kérhetek csak úgy ilyet…

\- Kérni kérhetsz – mondta Ludwig, miközben arca erősebb vörös színt öltött – de… nem akarlak összetörni. Még olyan…

\- Ártatlan vagyok? – kérdezte felpillantva.

Ludwig elhallgatott és óvatosan biccentett.

\- De nem is ez a lényeg… hanem, hogy talán ezzel meggyőznélek arról, hogy a rossz döntést hoztad meg, amikor engem választottál egy csinos lány helyett. Utóbbit persze rendkívül sajnálnám és meg akarnálak győzni arról, hogy én boldogabbá tudlak tenni, viszont – sóhajtott – csak még nagyobb gubancot csinálok a fejedben, nem igaz? Akarlak… de látom, hogy még nem vagy igazán kész.

Feli sóhajtott és megrázta a fejét. Ő a maga meglátása szerint már hajthatatlan volt, de mégis, valami azt súgta neki, hogy Ludwignak igaza van azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hamar meggondolja magát. De meggondolná magát ezernyi csók után is, miután mindenét Ludwignak adta?

Feladta, hogy rájöjjön a válaszra, úgysem tudná meggyőzni a toronyőrt. Felemelte Ludwig kezét és finoman maga felé húzta.

\- Akkor… legalább alszunk együtt? – kérdezte.

\- Szóltál valakinek, hogy ilyen későn idejössz? – kérdezett vissza Ludwig, de azért megfordult a törzsével és amikor ezt Feli látta, végigfeküdt az ágyon és az őrt is maga mellé húzta.

\- Nem. A bácsikám már lefeküdt, Hilda pedig még a kertben volt.

\- Suttogni fognak rólunk – jegyezte meg Ludwig – és oda a Vargasok jó hírének. Az egész falu rólunk fogja szőni a pletykáit – sóhajtott csalódottan.

\- A család hírének már mindegy – mondta halkan Feli – egy homoszexuálissal több vagy kevesebb… tudod…. Lovino most elhordana mindennek, ha tudná, hogy veled… egy másik férfival… - halkan felnevetett, majd a hangja elcsuklott és a fejét Ludwig mellkasába fúrta – Mindegy…

Ludwig köré fonta a karjait, a hátát kezdte simogatni, miközben beszívta Feli hajának finom illatát. Bólintott, de nem mondott semmit. Megértette, mennyire fájdalmas lehetett Felinek elveszíteni a testvérét… azt hallotta teljesen magába fordult és nem is beszélt szinte senkivel, egészen addig, amíg ide nem küldték a nagybátyjához… mert Feli talán kezdetben zárkózott volt, de aztán teljesen kinyílt… egyedül neki, hisz hozzá járt rendszeresen és nem máshoz, nem, minden Ludwig miatt volt.

A toronyőr elfogadta Feli hirtelen hangulatváltozásait, főleg, amikor a bátyja került szóba. De akkor miért súgta neki azt valami, hogy Feli tulajdonképpen nem a bátyja halála miatt ilyen? Hisz már elmondta neki. Milyen titok övezheti még Lovino Vargas halálát?

Feli légzése lassan egyenletessé vált és Ludwig lekapcsolta a lámpát a világítótoronyban, majd gyengéden magához ölelve hunyta le a szemét és aludt el vele.

* * *

_Hónapokon át tartott a levelezésünk, majd amint bevezették Toniékhoz is a telefont, azon is beszéltünk pár alkalommal. Mégiscsak a levél volt az, amikbe elfojtott érzéseink kerülhettek, még ha csak burkoltan is, mert még mindig óvatosak voltunk, ennek ellenére azt tapasztaltam, hogy a levelei egyre csak megváltoznak. Amíg kezdetben arról mesélt, mi történik a birtokon és a városban, milyen idióták voltak a testvérei, azonban később már csak azt ecsetelte _én _mennyire szeretném az ilyen meg olyan dolgokat, és hogy mennyire hiányzom neki._

_Fájó szívvel ugyan, de ezeket a kései leveleket egytől-egyig elégettem, csak a biztonság kedvéért._

_Én még mindig igyekeztem hűvös válaszleveleket írni. Hiába, nem tudtam olyan jól bánni a szavakkal, mint Antonio… hiába olvastam egyre több verset a hatására, valahogy egyik sem volt olyan jó, mint Antonióéi. Talán pont azért, mert azokat nem szerény személyemhez írták._

_Nagyjából egy év után kapott a Vargas-ház egy igen sorsfordító hívást a Carriedo család fejétől. Szíves engedelmet kért a látogatásra és arra, hogy idősebb gyermekeit magával hozza, arra hivatkozva, hogy ideje lenne már nekik is világot látni. Apánk, legnagyobb örömömre belement._

_Írtam Antoniónak, majd minden nap egyre türelmetlenebbül vártam az érkezésüket, holott két hét volt a hívás és az érkezési időpont között. Azt vettem észre, hogy egyszerűen nem tudok aludni éjszakánként. Fel-alá járkáltam a szobámban, újraolvastam a leveleit és verseit, és valami elképesztő hiányérzet töltött el, ami eddig soha. Fájt, hogy nem láthatom, hogy nem érinthetem meg, hogy nem tarthatom a karjaimban. Szánalmasan hangzik, pláne tőlem, igaz? Egy éven keresztül az utolsó két hét volt a legnagyobb szenvedés, addig alig-alig hiányzott._

_Amikor pedig ott álltam a házunk előtt melletted állva, kihúzott háttal, a szorító érzés csak még jobban nőtt a mellkasomban, és úgy éreztem, elsírom magam, amikor megláttam a fekete, tető nélküli autómobilt behajtani a kapun és megállni a főbejárat előtt._

_Olyan ragyogó mosolya senkinek nincs a világon, Feli, talán csak neked. Antonio valamivel kulturáltabban volt felöltözve, mint az első találkozásunkkor. Nem nyitotta ki az autó ajtaját, egyszerűen kiugrott, hogy aztán kinyissa az ajtót és kisegítse a húgát meg a nővérét. _

_Azt a béna göndör haját vadászsapka alá rejtette, nyakában egy könnyű, szinte áttetsző anyagú barna sál volt, máskülönben mellényt viselt és hozzáillő színű vászonnadrágot. Kényszeredetten állapítottam meg, hogy tetszik, amit látok._

_Amikor pedig mindenki kiszállt, a ház népe pedig szép sorban üdvözölte a vendégeket, Antonio olyan szemekkel nézett rám, hogy majdnem elástam magam szégyenemben a hátsókertben. Kezet fogtam vele, az arca pedig a lehető legártatlanabb boldogsággal ragyogott fel, amikor megérezte az ujjamon a tőle kapott gyűrűt._

_Életemben először kellett visszafognom magam teljesen, hogy ne boruljak a nyakába. Végül is a szakácsunk mentett meg – szólt, hogy kész a vacsora, amit kifejezetten a spanyol uraknak és hölgyeknek készített._


	12. Pont jó lehetne

_Aznap este nem sokat tudtunk beszélgetni. A vacsoraasztalnál távol ültünk egymástól, és csak néha találkozott a tekintetünk. Bár mosolygott és csak úgy ragyogott, hogy majdnem megvakított, láttam rajta, hogy van valami, ami nyomasztja. Emlékszem, te Antonio nővérével és húgával beszélgettél és minden szépet mondtál nekik, amit csak csinos lányoknak mondani lehet, én pedig Antonióhoz akartam menni az étkezés után, hogy félrehívjam, hogy elmenjünk a kertbe, vagy valahova, ahol senki nem zargathat minket._

_Tervemet a főlépcsőnél terveztem végrehajtani, ahol apáink társaságában beszélgetett. Előtte már kitaláltam az egész megszólítást, hogy ne legyen túlfűtött, csak diszkrét – a többi már mindegy volt, hisz tudtam, Antonio úgyis boldogan tart velem. Persze Senior Carriedo keresztbe húzta a számításaimat óvatos, udvarias kérdésével, miszerint nem álmosak-e a gyermekei a hosszú út után. Mindenki tudja, hogy ez egy olyan kérdés, amit senki nem gondol komolyan, és csak egy válasz lehet rá, az igenlő._

_Apánk megkért téged, hogy kísérd a vendégeket a szobájukba. Én ott álltam a lépcső mellett kukán, enyhe csalódottsággal az arcomon. Antonio megeresztett felém egy szomorú mosolyt, aztán megfordult és követett téged és a családját fel a lépcsőn a vendégeknek fenntartott szárnyba._

_Mély sóhajtással mentem fel én is a lépcsőn és éreztem magamon apánk tekintetét. Mondjuk megértettem, mire fel volt a furcsálló tekintet, most, hogy újra itt volt Antonio, nehezebben rejtettem el az érzéseimet, legyen az szerelem vagy csalódottság._

_Mindenesetre nem mondott semmit, hagyott elsétálni, majd elvonulni a szobámba. Elővettem Antonio verseit és egy darabig még azokat olvasgattam. Aztán egy idő után leoltottam a villanyt és álmatlanul feküdtem az ágyamban, a tőle kapott gyűrűmet csavargatva. Kibámultam a holdvilágos éjszakába és róla gondolkodtam. Vajon mi fog most velünk történni, hogy újra együtt lehetünk?_

_Ahogy ezen merengtem, halk kopogtatást hallottam az ajtómon és homlokráncolva kikukkantottam az ajtó résén. Ragyogó zöld szempár nézett vissza rám, mire azonnal kinyitottam az ajtót és beengedtem Antoniót. Halk nevetéssel kísérve adta elő, hogy tőled tudta meg melyik is az én szobám, mégis sikerült először a tiédbe benyitnia. Még szerencse, hogy nem voltál ott._

_Amikor végzett ezzel a mesével, két keze közé fogta az arcom és megcsókolt, olyan szenvedéllyel, ahogy már egy éve nem csókolt senki. Szégyellem bevallani, de majdnem elolvadtam a kezei között, olyan mámorosan boldog állapotba kerültem, hogy Toniónak kellett leültetnie az ágyamra. Arra kért, meséljek, mert szeretné hallani a hangom. Ugyanígy voltam az övével, de azért csak elkezdtem beszélni minden jelentéktelen dologról, halkan, nehogy véletlenül átszűrődjön a szomszédos szobákba._

_Miközben arról meséltem, milyen jó meleg is a víz a tengerben az évnek ezen szakaszában, észrevettem, hogy már kevésbé figyel rám. Kibámult az ablakon, szemei vesztettek a fényükből és úgy tűnt elgondolkodott._

_Nem bírtam túl sokáig nézni ezt az arcot, rá kellett kérdeznem, mi is bántja pontosan a piciny lelkét. Ekkor nagy komolyan felém fordult, de hosszú ideig nem mondott semmit. Amikor mégis kinyitotta a száját, a hangja bizonytalanul és remegve csengett a szoba csendjében._

_„Az enyém vagy még?"_

_Biztosítottam róla, hogy igen._

_„Mindig az enyém maradsz?"_

_Neki ígértem a szívem, az övé leszek örökre. Felemelte a kezemet és megcsókolta a tőle kapott gyűrűmet. Végig a kicsi ékszerre nézett, ahogy lassan beszélni kezdett. Fogta a kezemet és mintha a holdfényben megcsillanó apró köveket nézte volna._

_Elmondta, hogy nem csak baráti látogatást jöttek tenni, hanem apáink jó barátságát megpecsételendő eljegyzés ügyében jöttek. És mivel én vagyok a rangidős örökös, nekem kell elvennem Antonio húgát._

* * *

Ludwig úgy érezte magát reggel, mintha egy gyönyörű álomból ébredt volna és az álom folytatódott volna a valóságban is. A nap fénye már magasról szűrődött be a világítótorony ablakain, tehát elaludt és az égő még mindig égett – na de kit érdekelt, amikor még mindig a karjaiban tartotta Felicianót?

Az olasz a mellkasához bújt és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Lábát Ludwig két lába közé dugta, kezeit a toronyőr mellén tartotta, gyengén szorítva a ruhája anyagát és halkan szuszogott. Ahogy Ludwig elsöpört néhány tincset az arcából, olybá tűnt, egy földre szállt angyalt lát. Sima bőr, ami vesztett a régi színéből, inkább volt sápadt, mint napbarnított; puha arc, akár egy nőé, egyetlen hiba nélkül; gyönyörű vörös haj, melyet azóta nem vágott le, hogy a nagybátyjához érkezett, lassan már leért a válláig.

Óvatosan elvette az egyik kezét a hátáról és a kezébe vette az arcát. Először a hüvelykujjával kezdte simogatni, aztán végighúzta az ujját enyhén elnyílt ajkain is, majd megállt rajtuk. Elgondolkodva nézte, mintha azt fontolgatta volna, felébredne-e egyetlen apró csóktól. Mert ahhoz nem volt szíve, hogy megzavarja egy ilyen csoda nyugalmát.

Végül nem tett semmit, úgy gondolta, most még azért illetlenség lenne az engedélye nélkül hozzáérni. Csendben feküdt mellette még pár pillanatig, aztán arra gondolt, hogy bármilyen jól is érzi magát Feli mellett, ideje lenne már lekapcsolni a fényszórót a torony tetején. Óvatosan lefejtette magáról Feli ujjait, majd arrébb gördült mellőle és felült az ágyon. Halk nyöszörgés hangzott fel mögüle.

\- Luddy…

Ludwig visszafordult felé. Feli álmos, de ragyogó szemekkel nézett fel rá a takaró és a párnák közül, még nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy felüljön. A toronyőr kisöpörte az olasz arcába lógó tincseit.

\- Nagyon tetszik neked ez a becenév… - jegyezte meg, mire Feli elmosolyodott és finoman bólintott.

Végre felült és álmosan pillantott ki a torony ablakán a partra. A hosszú füvet most lágy szél simogatta, az ég felhős volt, de a napfénynek sikerült átszűrődnie rajta és csillogóvá varázsolnia a vizet.

\- Ugye nem csak álom volt, ami tegnap történt…? – kérdezte Feli halkan.

Ludwig finoman elmosolyodott és megérintette az állát, maga felé fordítva Feli arcát.

\- Attól függ… te is csókról és egy gyönyörű olasz fiúról álmodtál?

Feli ajkai felfelé görbültek és halkan felnevetett. Közelebb húzódott a toronyőrhöz.

\- Nem… én egy jóképű, szőke mufurcról álmodtam – mondta és orrával megérintette a férfi arcát. Ludwig átkarolta a derekát és közelebb húzta magához. Feli összekulcsolta a lábait a háta mögött és a nyakába fúrta az arcát - …mihez fogunk most kezdeni?

Ludwig hallgatott egy kis ideig ahogy a hátát kezdte simogatni.

\- Ha éhes vagy, készíthetek valamit – felelte a toronyőr és finoman elmosolyodott. Szinte azonnal folytatta, mert tudta, hogy Feli valójában nem erre kíváncsi – azt hittem megegyeztünk. Mi leszünk az elsők, akik nem érnek rossz véget, nem emlékszel?

Feli ajkai halvány mosolyra görbültek.

\- De, emlékszem… - mondta, karjaival átölelte a férfi nyakát és közelebb húzódott hozzá – és biztos vagyok benne, hogy sikerülni is fog…

\- Ez a beszéd – mondta Ludwig és könnyű csókot lehelt Feli homlokára.

Feli vigyorgott és a mellkasába fúrta az arcát. Most, hogy Ludwiggal volt, minden félelme és kétsége elszállt, úgy érezte, ketten vannak a világon és másra már nincs is szükség. Volt valami előnye ennek a világítótoronynak – távol volt mindentől és mindenkitől, egy titkos rejtekhely volt, ahol nem kellett a gondokkal és mások véleményével foglalkozni. Csak azok voltak egymásnak, akik a toronyban voltak.

Még soha nem érezte magát ilyen boldognak. Persze általában is jókedélyű úrfiként ismerték, de az vidámság volt… a boldogság valami mást jelentett most már. Csak Ludwig mellett akart maradni, amíg világ volt a világ.

\- Csókolj meg – suttogta Feli és közelebb hajolt a férfihez.

Amaz eleget is tett a kérésének, és Feli testét forróság és kellemes bódultság töltötte el. Mintha nem lett volna képes a pillangó színtelen oldalát látni többé…

Feli rácsimpaszkodott és kuncogott ahogy Ludwig eltávolodott. Gyors puszit nyomott az arcára és amikor Ludwig megmozdult, hogy felálljon, kénytelen-kelletlen el kellett engednie. Figyelte, ahogy Ludwig feláll és először megrakja a tüzet, majd meztelen talpai a konyhapult felé veszik az irányt, majd nekilát a reggelijüknek. Feli csodálattal és vágyódással nézte a széles vállakat és a kócos szőke fejet. Hogy ő mennyire szerette ezt az embert…

\- Hogy van a lábad? – kérdezte Ludwig óvatosan hátrapillantva.

Feli lenézett. Szinte el is felejtkezett sérült bokájáról, ami most már egyáltalán nem sajgott, bár járni még nem próbált.

\- Jobban, azt hiszem.

Ludwig bólintott és újból a készülő reggelijük felé fordult. Nyoma sem volt már a tegnapi bizonytalanságnak és kétségbeesésnek Feli hangjában és ennek határozottan örült. És ő maga is, mintha a szíve olyan hevesen dobogott volna, mint legutóbb, amikor még Mathiassal volt…

Feli úgy tűnt, gondolatban teljesen máshol jár. Őt nézte, de szinte látta hogyan szárnyal odakint a tenger habjai fölött a széllel, kitárt karokkal, lobogó vörös fürtökkel, nevetve. Igaz, furcsa lett volna ilyen szabadnak látni… eddig mindig nyomasztotta valami gond, a bátyja ügye, vagy olyan dolgok, amikről még csak nem is beszélt- pedig Ludwig igazán megpróbált volna segíteni neki.

Amint a reggeli elkészült, mindketten az asztalhoz ültek az ablak alá. Feli kissé hidegnek találta a padlót, így mezítelen lábát Ludwigéra tette és elfojtott vigyorral kezdett neki a tojásának. Ludwig nem zavartatta magát.

Némán üldögéltek forró teát iszogatva, és amíg Ludwig nem tudta levenni a tekintetét a vele szemben ülő úrfiról, az újra meg újra mosolyogva kipillantott az ablakon.

\- Tudod… megint úgy jöttem el tegnap, hogy senkinek sem szóltam… de valahogy nem tud érdekelni.

Ludwig hümmögött.

\- Nem lesz dühös a bácsikád?

\- Talán nem… - Feli elmosolyodott, ahogy újra kinézett az ablakon – tudod… valamiért téged mindig is kedvelt… ő az egyetlen, aki nem félt, amikor veled vagyok.

\- Érdekes… - motyogta Ludwig.

Úgy tűnt, ő is a gondolataiba merült. Kibámult az ablakon és a hideg szélben táncoló faleveleket figyelte, amik a tenger felé szálltak. Nem is volt még ősz, és mégis… talán tavalyról maradtak meg a fák között? Esetleg néhány fa haldoklott? Nem tudta biztosan.

Feli felé fordult.

\- Most minden… olyan pont jó.

Ludwig is elfordította a tekintetét a külvilágról és Felire nézett, mosolygott. Feli szíve kihagyott egy ütemet ahogy meglátta, és elfogta a vágy, hogy megcsókolja. Igaz, akkor a mosolynak el kellett volna tűnnie.

\- Eddig csak álmodni mertem róla, hogy az enyém leszel… - mondta Ludwig. Óvatosan lesodorta magáról Feli lábát, felkelt és homlokon csókolta mielőtt elvitte az üres tányérjaikat.

Feli kuncogott és figyelte.

\- Hamarosan vissza kell mennem a kúriába… meglátogatsz majd?

\- Ha nagyon szeretnéd… - felelte Ludwig – de tudod, hogy óvatosnak kell lennünk… senki nem tudhat róla… egy apró utalás sem eshet, érted?

Feli komolyan bólintott és elmosolyodott. Lassan felállt a helyéről, és bár semmi kedve nem volt hozzá, mégis tudta, hogy ideje lesz lassan hazatérnie. Visszament az ágyhoz, ahol a cipőjét hagyta, leült, letekerte a lábáról a fáslit, szépen összetekerte és csak ezután húzta fel a cipőjét. Ludwig a konyhapultnak dőlve figyelte.

Az olasz odament hozzá és lábujjhegyre állt, hogy felérjen a szőke férfi ajkaiig. Ludwig a dereka köré fonta a karjait és lehajolt hozzá. Bátortalan csókot váltottak, majd miután elszakadtak, még pár másodpercig elvesztek egymás szemében. Feli azon tűnődött, hogy lehet Ludwig ennyire csodálatos és hogyan akarhatja pont őt…

Ludwig kezei lassan lecsúsztak a derekáról, ezzel emlékeztetve őt, hogy indulnia kellene. Szélesen elmosolyodott és kinyitotta a világítótorony ajtaját.

\- Amint tudok, visszajövök – ígérte mosolyogva.

\- Csak óvatosan.

Feli nem igazán értette, mire gondol a toronyőr ezzel… hogy vigyázzon, nehogy megint elessen a saját lábában? Vagy a kettejük ügye miatt legyen éber? Talán mindkettő egy kicsit. Ludwig ellökte magát a konyhapulttól és kikísérte őt.

Gyorsan körbepillantottak a kihalt úton, de újabb csókra nem került sor. Feli mosolygott és vidáman ugrándozva elindult a hazafelé vezető úton. Ludwig a fejét csóválta arra gondolva, hogy megint orra fog bukni, de nem szólt, csak ellágyult tekintettel nézte a távolodó alakját.

* * *

Feli nem hitte volna, hogy jókedve megmarad azután is, hogy Ludwig nélkül tette meg azt a rendkívül hosszú utat haza. Fülig ért a szája, és a lába egyáltalán nem fájt, pedig tényleg hazáig ugrált, akár egy fiatal lány boldogságában.

Beköszönt a bácsikájához a dolgozószobájába, csak hogy tudassa vele, hazaért. Romulus bácsi nem kérdezett semmit, csak üdvözölte és mindentudón mosolygott. Feli mélyen elvörösödött, ahogy belegondolt abba, a bácsikája talán sejthet valamit. Gyorsan el is hessegette ezt a gondolatot, majd felvonult a szobájához és előhalászta a zsebéből a kulcsot. A zárba illesztette, ám az nem fordult el. Feli megpróbálta a másik irányba fordítani, így bezárta az ajtót. Kinyitotta és homlokráncolva belépett.

Biztos volt benne, hogy bezárta az ajtót… mi másért vitte volna magával a kulcsot? Mégis ki járt odabent?

A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet ahogy az íróasztalra pillantott, ahol a fadobozkát őrizte. Tett egy óvatos lépést felé, majd kinyújtotta a karját. Félt attól, hogy mi fogja fogadni. Talán járt itt valaki? Vagy tényleg csak ő felejtette el bezárni az ajtót? Nagyon remélte, hogy az utóbbi.

Óvatosan húzta ki az íróasztal fiókját és Feli majdnem elájult a sokktól. A fadobozka, amit olyan gondosan őrzött a fiókja legvégében, most középen volt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valaki kivette onnét.

Remegő kézzel vette ki a dobozt, majd rogyott a földre. Kétségbeesetten nyitotta ki és nézte át, hogy minden benne van-e, aminek benne kellett lennie. Minden megvolt.

Mégis, tudta, hogy valaki itt járt és kinyitotta és megnézte… a nagy titok többé már nem volt titok valaki előtt.

Magára zárta az ajtót és összekuporodott az ágyon, ölében a dobozzal. Aznapi boldogsága semmivé tűnt, szorongás, bűntudat és aggodalom vette át a helyét. Mégis ki tört be a szobájába…?


	13. Küzdj értem!

A következő napokban alig hagyta el a szobáját. Ha elhagyta, akkor is csak közös étkezések alkalmával, egyébként nem tágított a doboz mellől, amit úgy őrzött, mintha az élete múlt volna rajta. Nem akart senkivel sem találkozni, sem Romulussal, sem Hildával. Főleg nem utóbbival.

Hosszasan tűnődött azon, vajon ki törhetett be a szobájába és kutakodhatott… végül a gyanúja természetesen a cselédre terelődött. Neki majdnem mindegyik szobához volt kulcsa a takarítás miatt, Felihez is bejöhetett és akár még bele is nézhetett a titkos kis fadobozba.

Inkább kerülte a házbelieket, akik már azt feltételezték, beteg lett. Hilda feljött már párszor a szobájához bekopogni és megkérdezni, hogy nem éhes-e, mivel alig evett az étkezések alatt. Leginkább apró falatokat kapott be, és lassan, hogy ne tűnjön fel Romulus bácsinak, mennyire nincs étvágya. De természetesen feltűnt neki.

Az ágyán feküdt, egyik kezét a feje alatt tartva, a másikat a hasán pihentetve. Ebéd után voltak és bár nem ette tele magát, a pillái egyre inkább leragadtak, hiába küzdött ellene. Lassú pislogással nézte a mennyezetet és Ludwigra gondolt. Milyen jó lenne elmondani neki a teljes igazságot, aztán az aggodalmait, melyek újra felébredtek benne!

Mit csinálhat vajon most? Talán megint kihajózott a tengerre halászni… esetleg a korlátot javítja a világítótorony tetején? Vagy a könyveit rendezgeti és takarít? Talán éppen Felire gondol és arra, hogy miért nem tért még vissza hozzá?

Feli szíve elfacsarodott erre a gondolatra. Neki nagyon hiányzott Ludwig, ugyanakkor nem mert mozdulni a szobájából, és inkább az elkövető, mint a doboz miatt… mi van, ha Hilda, már, ha tényleg ő volt, nem csak a bátyja után kutat, hanem utána is leskelődik? És ha kideríti milyen kapcsolatban van Ludwiggal, azt pedig elterjeszti? Nem, nem hagyhatja… a családja már így is nagyon rossz hírnévnek örvend, mi történne, ha kiderülne még ez is… mi lenne, ha az apja megtudná…

Az ajkába harapott és a fal felé fordult. Nem akarta bajba sodorni még Ludwigot is… így is elég kitaszítottként él már…

Nyelt egyet és összeszorította az ajkait. A csókjai még mindig ott voltak a száján, érezte Ludwig testének melegét a bőrén, és újraélte azt a bizsergető boldogságot is, amit az okozott, hogy egyszerűen a férfi közelében volt. Ó, hogy mennyire vágyott ezekre újra…

Behunyta a szemét és a kezeit a mellkasához szorítva kuporodott össze az ágy végében, megpróbálva valahogy elaludni.

Hamarosan kopogtatás hallatszott az ajtaján, amire először nem akart válaszolni, de aztán a betolakodó nem adta fel, így kénytelen volt kiszólni annyit, hogy „Gyere be."

Az ajtó kinyílt és Romulus bácsi lépett be. Feli felé fordult az ágyon és csak nagyon lassan ült fel. A nagybátyja halkan csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, aztán leült Feli mellé az ágyra. A tekintete aggódó volt, a homlokán egyre több ránc jelent meg. Feli kifejezéstelen, nagy szemekkel bámult rá, aztán félrenézett és az ujjaival kezdett babrálni.

Romulus bácsi nem mondott semmit, csak óvatosan Feli homlokára tette a kezét. Feli megborzong, holott tudta, hogy nincs láza. A bácsikája sóhajtott és hosszú ideig hallgatott mellette.

\- Nem fáj semmid, ugye? – kérdezte Romulus óvatosan rápillantva.

Feli megrázta a fejét és felhúzta a térdeit a mellkasához. Romulus az ajtóra pillantott, aztán vissza rá, halkabb hangon kérdezett újra:

\- Ludwig?

Az unokaöccse felemelte a fejét, mire Romulus szemei megvillantak, de Feli csak megrázta a fejét és állát visszatette a térdére.

\- Nem… semmi baj vele…

\- Nem fogod elmondani, mi bánt?

Feliciano hallgatott és csak bámult maga elé. Őszintén? El akarta neki mondani. De akkor el kellett volna mondania, miféle titok is van a dobozában… arra pedig nem volt képes. Valamit azonban mégiscsak mondania kellett. Felsóhajtott és rekedtes hangon kezdett neki:

\- Csak… megtennéd, hogy senkit nem engedsz be most a szobámba?

Romulus halvány mosollyal tette Feli hátára a kezét és lassú köröket kezdett dörzsölni rajta.

\- Megtehetem a kedvedért… de látogatód érkezett… illene lemenned hozzá.

Látogató? Mégis ki? Nem várt senkit. Csak nem Ludwig az?

Megdörzsölte az arcát és leengedte a lábait a földre. Belebújt a cipőjébe és lassú, darabos léptekkel indult el az ajtó felé. Romulus is felállt, a kezét a hátán tartva követte, majd mielőtt még kiértek volna a szobából, Romulus újra megszólalt.

\- Ó, és… ma kaptam egy levelet apádtól. Azt írja, hamarosan ideutazik.

Feli megtorpant, a teste megfeszült és a torkában gombóc keletkezett. Legszívesebben elsírta volna magát még ezen is, de csendben maradt és kilépett a szobából. Romulus némán csukta be maguk mögött az ajtót.

Ha idejön az azt jelenti, hogy kevesebb időt tölthet Ludwiggal… és hogy hamarosan hazaviszi magával Olaszországba, vissza a kúriájukba, ahonnét minden Lovinóval kapcsolatos dolgot száműztek és csak néhány családi fénykép, na meg a bezárt szobája emlékezteti a házbelieket arra, hogy volt valaha egy idősebb Vargas úrfi is, aki valami hatalmas bűnt követett el, ezért nincs már köztük. Nem volt képes arra gondolni, mi várta volna otthon…

A teste kontrollálatlanul kezdett remegni, inkább már félt. Épp megtalálta élete szerelmét és minden ekkora, és ilyen szörnyű fordulatot vett… nem volt képes elhinni, és rettegett az elkövetkezendő időszaktól.

Megállt a lépcső tetején, ahonnét már leláthatott a tágas előtérbe, na meg a vendégre, aki kissé sután ugyan, de kihúzott háttal állt hosszú fekete, kissé kopottas szövetkabátjában, szürke kalapját a kezében tartotta. Amint Feli felbukkant, azonnal felé fordult, szalmaszőke haja kissé kócosan állt a sapkától.

Feli torkában a gombóc csak még jobban nőtt, úgy hitte, akkor sem tudna kinyögni egy szót sem, ha kényszerítenék. Azért Romulus bácsi csak mosolygott és megveregette a vállát.

\- Invitáld meg vacsorára! Elmegyek és szólok Hildának a konyhában, hogy készítsen valami finomat.

Feli csak biccentett. Romulus bácsi lesietett a lépcsőn, odabiccentett Ludwignak, majd eltűnt a konyhába vezető folyosón. A toronyőr bizonytalanul pillantott fel a lépcső tetején álldogáló Felire. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy neki kellene-e felmennie, vagy Feli le fog jönni. Végül utóbbi történt, a vöröshajú olasz lassú, darabos mozgással érkezett le hozzá, majd ragadta meg és vette fel a kabátját. Aztán csak a hátsó ajtó felé biccentett, hogy menjenek ki.

Végig kellett menniük egy folyosón, ami elvezetett a konyha előtt is, így Feli óvatosan bepillanthatott, meggyőződve róla, hogy Hilda és Romulus is odabent vannak. Lassan kivezette Ludwigot a hátsó ajtón a kertbe, ahol a korai virágok már hervadásnak és fonnyadásnak indultak, ugyanakkor a tavasziak szirmaikat kezdték bontogatni, de a legtöbbjük még így is csak bimbó volt, amitől a kert ránézésre sivárnak tűnt. Pár nap múlva talán már virághad fogja borítani…

Ludwig csendben sétált vele az apró kavicsokkal teleszórt úton a virágok között. Nem szólt semmit, elég volt Feli arcára néznie ahhoz, hogy lássa, valami nagy baj van.

Lassan végigsétáltak a kerten, amíg el nem érték a végét, aminél barna léckerítés futott körbe. Feli átmászott ezen és visszapillantott Ludwigra, hogy követi-e. A férfi úgy tett.

A fák között haladva a tavalyi avar hangosan zörgött a lábuk alatt, fű alig nőtt, de néhány krókusz előbújt már a földből, lila és sárga színekbe öltöztetve az egyhangú talajt. Feli ment elöl, Ludwig egy kicsit lemaradva ugyan, de mellette haladt valami olyan útvonalon, ami korábban valószínűleg ösvény lehetett. Csak hosszú percek után merte megszólítani Felit:

\- Hová megyünk pontosan…? – kérdezte.

Feli nem fordult meg, nem is állt meg, csak leszegte a fejét.

\- Nem tudom… - felelte szánalmasan magas hangon.

Ludwig sóhajtott, sejtve, hogy tényleg komoly baj van. Átkarolta a vállát és így megállította. Maga felé fordította, de Feli csak a fejét rázta.

\- Feliciano, nézz rám, kérlek – szólt Ludwig – nem bírom látni, hogy ilyen vagy.

A vöröshajú felnézett rá, de a szemében szinte azonnal könnyek és felemelte a karját, hogy eltakarja a szemét. Az érzések kergetőztek benne, de mindegyik kétségbeesett volt és bizonytalan.

\- Miattam van? Ezért nem jöttél még?

Feli felbámult rá a karja mögül és a fejét rázta. Neki volt a legkevesebb köze hozzá… tehát biztosan emiatt jött, mert azt hitte Feli megbántotta valamivel. Szorosan megölelte, Ludwig pedig a karjába zárta és a remegő hátát kezdte simogatni.

\- Jól van… semmi baj… itt vagyok… mondd el szépen mi a baj…

A szavai hallatán Feli remegése megállt, és bár a gombóc még mindig ott volt a torkában, a testét kellemes, biztonságot árasztó meleg töltötte el. Az ajkába harapott és Ludwig ingjébe temette az arcát. Sajnálta egy kicsit… vajon hogy érezheti magát most miatta? Tudta, hogy vannak, akik nem tudnak mit kezdeni a kétségbeesetten síró emberekkel…

Azon gondolkodott, vajon elmondja-e neki… és ha elmondaná, vajon mit mondana rá. Ugyan kinek mondaná tovább? Az egyik fele tudta, hogy megbízhat Ludwigban, a másik pedig tudta, hogy most lenne az első alkalom, hogy kimondja hangosan, mintegy teljesen elismerve… és tudta, hogy nem lenne képes megtenni sírás nélkül és Ludwigot is terhelné a titok súlya. Azt pedig megengedheti, hogy ráaggasson olyan dolgot, ami Feli problémája volt?

\- Feli… semmi baj… elmondhatod…

Ludwig szavai hazugok voltak. Feli utálta, ha valaki azt mondta neki, hogy „semmi baj", amikor biztosan volt. Ezt hallgatta végig a bátyja halála után is… az apja hajtogatta ezt állandóan, még azt is hozzátette, hogy Lovi már egy jobb helyen van.

Megszorította Ludwig kabátját és arcát még jobban belefúrta a kopottas anyagba, majd szaggatottan beszívta a férfi illatát. Olyan jólesett a közelsége…

\- Emlékszel… a dobozra… amiről azt mondtam, hogy pénztárca az első találkozásunkkor? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon.

Ludwig nem hagyta abba a simogatást, miközben néma maradt gondolkodás közben.

\- Azt hiszem igen.

\- És a bátyámra?

\- Akit megöltek azért, mert a rossz emberbe szeretett bele – bólintott Ludwig, a szavai lassúak voltak és óvatosak.

Feli bólintott, de nem nézett fel a férfire. A szorítása erősödött a kabát anyagán.

\- Abban a dobozban… levelek vannak… a bátyám levelei… és… és ő tudta, ki fogja megölni…

\- Az meg hogy lehet? – kérdezte Ludwig felvont szemöldökkel, a kezei megálltak Feli hátán és kicsit megpróbálta hátrébb tolni magától, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Feli nem engedett.

\- Sejtette egy ideje…

\- Szóval nem vagy biztos benne, hogy ő volt?

\- De! – Feli hangja élesen csattant. Hitt benne már az elejétől fogva. Hitt benne, hogy amit a bátyja leírt neki, szóról szóra igazság.

Ludwig hallgatott, nem igazán tudta, mit mondhatna erre. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy érti, Feli mire is akar kilyukadni, így csak várta, hogy folytassa.

\- Azt a dobozt nemrég kinyitotta valaki… és azt hiszem… el is olvasták a leveleket… Ludwig, csak én tudtam róla eddig… valaki elolvasta, és most felfedheti Lovino titkát… ráadásul… ráadásul az apám… ő is ideutazik…

Hüppögni kezdett és nedves arcát Ludwig kabátjába törölte, aki folytatta a simogatást, még mindig nem teljesen értve a helyzetet, így nem is tudta igazán átérezni, mint kellett volna.

\- Feli…

\- Ő volt, Ludwig! – kiáltott fel fájdalmasan Feliciano – Az apám ölte meg a bátyámat!

Olyan nehéznek tűnt kimondani, de most mégis megtette… és teljesen biztos volt az igazában. Ludwig ledermedt, ezt érezte, ő pedig csak tovább könnyezett, két kézzel szorítva a toronyőr kopott kabátját.

Az apja volt. Még ha nem is személyesen tette… de akkor is ő volt. Mindig is kitörlendő foltként tekintett Lovinóra a család történetében… mi lesz, ha idejön? Mi lesz, ha felfedezi, mi van közte és Ludwig közt? Megöleti őket is? Az egyetlen életben maradt fiát? Feli úgy hitte igen. A család nevén nem eshet még nagyobb csorba…

\- Mi lesz most velünk? – kérdezte, kétségbeesett szemekkel nézve fel a férfire.

Ludwig finoman megrázta a fejét és megsimogatta Feli haját. Az arca zorddá vált, mintha azonnal megértette volna mindennek a jelentőségét és kész lett volna akár megküzdeni is azért, hogy Felit ne ilyen összetörten lássa.

Kissé eltolta magától, és egyik kezével felemelte Feli állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Feli igyekezett visszajutni Ludwig karjai közé, de ezt hamar fel kellett adnia. A toronyőr tekintete bizonytalan volt, de nagyon igyekezett, hogy a hangja határozottan csengjen:

\- Feli… figyelj rám… hiszek neked… elhiszem minden egyes szavadat, tudod jól… nekem is őszintének kell veled lennem… ha tényleg ilyen rossz ember az apád, csak azzal védhetlek majd meg, hogy nem találkozunk többé… vagy legalábbis addig, amíg a közeledben van, érted?

Feli arcán könnyek csorogtak le. Elárulva érezte magát. Nem Ludwig mondta, hogy küzdjenek egymásért? Nem ilyen szavakra számított… egyszerűbb elválni, mint folytatni a harcot, nem igaz? Talán nem is szereti igazán…

\- De… de… ha idejön… akkor haza is visz… és évekbe telhet, amíg visszajöhetek…

Ludwig a kezébe fogta az arcát és letörölte a könnyeit a hüvelykujjával.

\- Tudom… ezért kell kihasználnunk az időnket, ami még van. Gyere el este a világítótoronyba! Gyere el és maradj velem erre a pár napra, rendben?

Feli az ajkába harapott. Nem kívánt mást, csak Ludwiggal lenni… mégis, még mindig szörnyen érezte magát… és mintha Ludwig is eltaszította volna, holott tudta, hogy ez nincs így, csak őt akarja védeni.

\- Feli – szólította meg Ludwig – ígérd meg, hogy eljössz!

Az olasz felnézett a szemeibe, ajkából néhány vércsepp bukkant elő. Finoman bólintott ígéret gyanánt, mire Ludwig közelebb hajolt és finom csókot lehelt a szájára, majd egy pillanat múlva egy újat ajándékozott neki, ezúttal egy bátrabbat.

Feli nem mozdult, bár a csókok felvidították egy kicsit, még akkor is, ha még mindig kétségek és félelem között őrlődött.

\- Akkor este – mondta Ludwig – várni foglak.

Megcsókolta a homlokát, majd hátat fordított neki és elsétált az erdőben. Feli némán állt és bámult utána. Legszívesebben utána rohant volna, könyörögve, hogy ne hagyja most magára, ugyanakkor tudta, hogy ha Ludwig mellette akarna maradni, nem menne most el későbbre halasztva azt, hogy Feli lelkét ápolgassa.

Feli visszafordult a kúria felé vezető ösvényen, ám nem indult el rajta visszafelé, csak bámulta, mintha azon tűnődött volna, érdemes-e valaha is visszamennie-e oda. Aztán arra jutott, hogy a nagybátyja mindenképpen megérdemli, hogy szóljon neki arról, hol is tölti az éjszakát.

Lassú, vontatott léptekkel indult visszafelé az úton, és tüntetőleg fordította el a tekintetét arról a pillangóról, ami az egyik lila krókuszon ülve összecsukta színes szárnyát, mintha nevetett volna Feliciano sorsának szerencsétlenségén.

* * *

_Tonio pár napon keresztül minden éjszaka átjött. Bár rettentően izgultam, hogy valaki ránk akad, mégsem hagytam, hogy ez uralja az elmémet. Mindketten igyekeztük kihasználni azt, hogy újra együtt voltunk, és a szobám csendjét fojtott suttogások és óvatos csókok törték meg. Tonio végigfeküdt az ágyamon, a hátam a mellkasának szorult, a karjai pedig körém fonódtak, így beszélgettünk és néha megcsókolta a nyakamat, vagy a hajamat, és bár soha az életben nem ismertem volna be előtte, de bizsergetően jólesett. Vagy legalábbis kellően elterelte a figyelmünket arról, ami csak azután a pár nap után érkezett el._

_Társaságban sikerült mindig diszkréten viselkednünk, és ha sikerült, egymás mellett foglaltunk helyet a szalonban is. Senior Carriedo mosolyogva vette tudomásul, hogy a fia ilyen jól kijön a Vargas örökössel, apánk inkább furcsa tekintettel mért végig minket, de olyan röpke pillanatokig, hogy alig lehetett észrevenni._

_Egyszer, amikor mindannyian, még te is velünk üldögéltél a szalonban, apáink eldöntötték, hogy bejelentik a nagy hírt, és elmondták, hogy el fogom venni Antonio húgát a jövőben. Amint ez elhangzott, nagyon kellett erőlködnöm, hogy ne nézzek Tonira, de nem voltam képes nem látni, hogy a keze ökölbe szorult, arca kemény mosolyba fagyott, ahogy a húgára nézett és biccentett neki. Te meg engem ráztál boldogan és gratuláltál ezredszerre is… megmondom őszintén, legszívesebben kidobtalak volna az ablakon._

_Mivel az eljegyzésünket hivatalossá tették, több időt kellett töltenem kettesben Antonio húgával, aki megjegyzem, bájos és elbűvölő lány volt… de a szívem már másé volt. Sokat sétálgattunk a kertben, halványrózsaszín ruhájában olyan volt, mint egy virág… visszafogott és szelíd volt, semmi nem volt benne Antonio szenvedélyéből._

_Nem szerettem ezt a lányt, de a szokásosnál azért igyekeztem kedvesebb lenni vele, hadd legyen meg a szüleink öröme… na meg Antonio szenvedése, amit egyáltalán nem kívántam. Néha észrevettem a nővérével sétálni a kert másik végében, vagy hogy az ablakból figyelt minket, és tudtam, egyszerűen éreztem, mennyire szenved. Ilyenkor csak felemeltem a gyűrűs kezemet, hogy megvakarjam az államat, miközben végig ránéztem, tudatva vele, hogy akármit is akar a családunk, nekem csak ő létezik. Erre mindig elfordult, vagy eltűnt az ablakból._

_Éjszakánként már nem csak ő járt hozzám, hanem én is átszöktem hozzá, ilyenkor alig bírtam kiengesztelni azt az idiótát egy ilyen hugicával töltött nap után. Hosszú búcsúzkodások árán sikerült csak elszabadulnom tőle az éjszaka közepén, és ezután a lehető leggyorsabban és leghalkabban kellett visszatérnem a szobámba, nehogy valaki észrevegyen. Bár körültekintő és óvatos voltam minden alkalommal, egyszer sikerült belefutnom apánkba, aki gyertyával a kezében állt a lépcsőn és felvont szemöldökkel érdeklődött miért is nem vagyok még a szobámban. Morogva adtam neki valami olyasmi választ, hogy már felnőtt vagyok és nincs is megszabott lefekvési idő._

_Arra gondoltam, biztos azt hiszi, hogy Antonio húgától jövök, és tőlem tarthat erkölcstelennek emiatt… most visszagondolva már hiszem, hogy apánk feltétlenül erre gondolt ahogy Antonio szobája felől tartottam a saját ágyam felé._


	14. Az a vörös fonál

_A napok többnyire unalmasan teltek, amikor Antonio húgával kellett lennem. Nem mintha nem lenne mindegy, hogy az esküvő előtt vagy után ismerjük meg egymást… össze leszünk zárva életünk végéig, lesz időnk bőven ilyenre._

_Antonio arcát azért megérte látni. Láttam a féltékenységet, csalódottságot és féltést a szemében, amin egyszer jól szórakoztam, másszor pedig sajnáltam is, amiért végig kell mindezt néznie. Esküszöm az égre, még csak meg sem fogtam a húga kezét, a legtöbb az volt, hogy belém karolt. Próbáltam vele udvarias és hűvös lenni, hisz nem ő volt az, akit szerettem._

_Temérdekszer kívántam, bár lánynak születtem volna. Most Antonio lehetne a jegyesem, nem kellene elrejtenünk az érzéseinket, egymáséi lehetnénk és ezt mindenki elfogadná. De nem… nem így hozta a sorsom. Szereti, ha szenvedünk és együtt nyögünk közös hibánk terhe alatt. Soha nem lett volna szabad egymásba szeretnünk._

_Éjszakánként egy idő után nem csak egymáshoz jártunk át, hogy egy-egy meghitt estét, vagy éjszakát töltsünk el együtt, hanem talán egy még veszélyesebb utat választottunk, hogyan töltsük el együtt az időt. Elkezdtünk kiszökni a házból, majd végigrohantunk a kerten a sövény árnyékában, akárha kergetőző gyerekek lettünk volna. Aztán elértük a nyikorgó kertkaput, ami az erdőbe vezetett, ezen átmászva pedig belevetettük magunkat a rengetegbe._

_Talán félelmetesnek tűnt volna az a sötét erdő, ahova még a hold fénye is alig süt le. Igazából Antonio ezt igazán utálta benne – alig tudta kivenni az alakomat az árnyak között és a „festői formák, izmok és domborulatok" ahogy ő fogalmazott, eltűntek. Én nem bántam a sötétet. Megtaláltam őt úgy is, hogy nem láttam, más viszont nem találhatott ránk az éjszaka védelmező leple alatt. _

_Nem aggódtam túlságosan. A szerelem mámorító volt, Antonio pedig észveszejtő. Egy idő után még a házasságra sem gondoltam igazán, amit a szüleink terveztek és meglepő módon siettetni kezdtek egy ponton. Én pedig ezen a ponton már nem állhattam, hogy tovább tűrjem mindezt. Az eljegyzésünk ezzel hivatalossá vált – mindenki nagy örömére._

_Úgy döntöttem, elmegyek apámhoz és jelzem neki, hogy nem igazán tetszik az ötletük. Beléptem a dolgozószobájába, ahol éppen néhány vadászpuskát szedett szét és tisztított meg. Ha jól emlékszem, Antonio apjával és Tonival terveztek vadászatra menni aznap délután._

_Sokáig nem szólaltam meg, néztem a hideg vascsövet, a kikészített golyókat és a szétszedett, csillogó fémdarabokat, amik lassan visszakerültek a helyükre. Ezután apám megkérdezte, mit szeretnék, és ekkor elmondtam neki, hogy nekem nem is igazán tetszik Antonio kishúga és hogy szerintem nem lenne szerencsés így megkötni ezt a házasságot._

_Apánk megkérdezte, más hölgyé-e a szívem. Azt feleltem, egy hölgy sem tetszik nekem és senkit nem akarok feleségül venni._

_És erre tudod, mit mondott, Feli? Nem akartam hinni a fülemnek. Azt mondta, a Carriedok a barátaink és a barátságunk megpecsételésére lenne jó e frigy. És mert illik feleségül vennem. Illik!_

_Persze nem adtam fel itt. Számtalan érvet hoztam fel a házasság ellen, melyekben egyáltalán nem szerepelt Antonio, apánk mégis hajthatatlan maradt. Annyit volt képes engedni, hogyha esetleg a húg nem tetszik, a nővért vegyem el._

_Emlékszem, a teljesen összeszerelt puska hidegen kattant a helyére apánk végszavára. Dühösen robogtam ki a szobából és csaptam be magam mögött az ajtót. Antonióhoz siettem a kertbe, aki éppen a két testvérével beszélgetett. Elég volt meglátnom hozzá a húgát, hogy csak még jobban felidegesítsem magam. Megragadtam Antonio karját és elrángattam tőlük. Messze. Minél messzebb ettől a helytől._

_Kimentünk a nyikorgó kertkapun, az erdőbe, majd a fák között csörtetve meséltem el neki mindent, ami a dolgozószobában történt. Hümmögött és türelmesen végighallgatott, hogy mennyire bánt, miért nem lehetek az övé, csak az övé, hogy miért ne házasodhatnánk össze csak mi ketten, és ne kelljen semmivel se törődve játszanunk a ránk osztott szerepeket._

_Antonio megállított és megfogta a kezeimet. Szorosan tartotta őket és azt mondta, nem érdekli, mi fog történni, megtaláljuk a módját, hogy örökre egymáséi legyünk. Senki nem szakíthat el minket egymástól. Aztán megcsókolt, és a következő, amire emlékeztem, hogy egy bokor mögött fetrengünk a száraz leveleken. Ő rajtam volt és csókolt, csak akkor vettem észre, hogy valaki közeledik, amikor elengedett és figyelt. Ekkor már meghallottam apáink kiabálását, ahogy hívnak minket. Bizonyára a lányok mondták el nekik, hogy az erdőbe tartottunk._

_Nem is tudom, mit hallottam, amikor nem voltam képes meghallani őket. Az a gondolat járt a fejemben, mennyire édesek Antonio ajkai? Mennyire jó beletúrni a puha, göndör hajába? Talán nem is gondoltam semmire… elvette az eszemet… még a gondolataimat is ő uralta._

_Letoltam magamról, majd gyorsan kiráztam a száraz faleveleket a hajamból, mielőtt felálltam. Apa és Senor Carriedo alig húsz méterre álltak tőlünk. Éreztem, hogy nem láthattak. Ahogy Antonio leporolta a kalapját és visszatette a fejére, az apja még meg is jegyezte, hogy mindketten elestünk-e. Kényszeredett nevetéssel értettünk egyet, de apánk arckifejezése különös volt. Már vadászatra készen érkeztek az erdőbe, a puskája a hátára volt akasztva, ő pedig elfehéredett kézzel markolta a puska szíját a mellkasán._

* * *

Feli kétségek közt vergődve töltötte a nap további részét, amíg el nem érkezett az idő, hogy elinduljon a világítótoronyba. Naplementekor indult el, de kérdések és ellentmondások hada verekedett megint egymással egy olyan dolgon, amiről korábban is vitatkozott magával.

A bátyja gyilkosa hozzá tartott Németországba. Mit fog tenni, ha kideríti a dolgot Ludwig és közte…? Nem… már abban sem volt teljesen biztos, hogy mi volt Ludwig és közte. Feli éppen kiöntötte neki a lelkét, ő pedig úgy ment el, mintha… mintha teljesen hidegen hagyta volna Feli bánata. Talán nem is szereti annyira, hogy végighallgassa…? Talán tényleg el kellett mennie…? Vagy csak ürügyet keresett, hogy lerázhassa, Felit? És egyáltalán, mit akar ma este? Azt mondta, ki kell használniuk az időt. Csak nem arra gondolt, hogy…

Elvörösödött és leszegte a fejét. Legszívesebben megpofozta volna magát. Nem, arra biztos nem gondolhatott, hisz megmondta, hogy vár vele Feli miatt…

Lassan felemelte a fejét, amikor már kirajzolódott előtte a világítótorony magas alakja, tetején pedig a köröző lámpával. Mélyet sóhajtott és lelassította a lépteit amíg az ajtóhoz sétált, majd kopogott. A konyhából barátságos fény szűrődött ki, bár be nem látott a függönyök miatt.

Az ajtó persze hamarosan kinyílt és Ludwig különös tekintettel nézett le rá. Feli megborzongott és összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

\- Hát… itt vagyok… - mondta, a hangja remegett és bizonytalan volt.

\- Gyere be, gyorsan! – Ludwig megragadta a karját és sietve behúzta az épületbe, majd Feli legnagyobb rémületére bezárta az ajtót. Ezután az ágyához ment.

Feli óvatosan beljebb lépett és körülnézett. Mintha most megváltozott volna a világítótorony… tárgyak tűntek el, a megszokott helyükről, Ludwig pedig az ágya körül sürgölődött, egy nyitott bőrönd körül, a szekrények ajtajai kinyitva álltak, a ruhák eltűntek belőlük. Feli nem értett semmit.

\- Ludwig, elmész? – kérdezte, hangjában tovább nőtt a bizonytalanság és most már az aggódás is.

\- Nem, Feli. _Elmegyünk –_ jelentette ki, majd lecsukta a bőröndje fedelét és rákattintotta a zárat – Elmegyünk erről a helyről. Talán még az országból is, ha szeretnéd. Igen… az lenne a legjobb, ha még az országot is elhagynánk…

Feli szemei elkerekedtek és a kezei remegni kezdtek.

\- Miről beszélsz? – fakadt ki – Meg akarsz szökni?

Ludwig leült az ágyra, hogy felhúzza a cipőjét. Megdermedt és felnézett Feli aggódó, ideges arcára.

\- Igen – felelte, majd felállt és elkapta a kezeit – az apád idejön… nem vagy biztonságban… talán még akkor sem, ha nem találkozunk… kérlek, Feli… szökjünk el együtt… már mindent előkészítettem… a halászhajómmal elérhetnénk Dániáig… és ha ott nem jó, tovább mehetnénk Svédországba, vagy Franciaországba... kérlek…

\- E-Emiatt hagytál ott az erdőben? Hogy mindent előkészíts? – kérdezte remegő hangon. Dühös volt és vérig sértett – Mégis hogy gondoltad, hogy egyedül találod mindezt ki?!

Ludwig kinyitotta a száját, majd becsukta és kissé elfordította a fejét.

\- Hidd el… minden megvan… túl feltűnő lett volna, ha mondjuk egy bőrönddel jössz el…

\- Ludwig, ne szórakozz velem! Nem szökhetünk el! Nem, mert… mert nem… mert a bátyám is megpróbálta… ott halt meg… ott halt meg, menekülés közben, az erdőben… én nem akarom, hogy velünk is….

\- Az apád még nincs itt… - próbálta megnyugtatni Ludwig és megérintette az arcát – előttünk az egész éjszaka, hogy elmenjünk…

Feli szipogott, arcát akaratlanul is a meleg tenyérbe fúrta, könnyek csordogáltak le az arcán ahogy lehunyta a szemét. A bátyjára gondolt.

\- Túl sok minden történt ugyanúgy, mint az ő esetükben… nem merem, Ludwig… túl sok a véletlen ismétlődés…

\- Feli… nem emlékszel, mit mondtunk? Lehet, hogy hasonlít az ügyünk az övékre… sőt még sok más férfiéra is, akik egymást szeretik… a bátyád és a szeretője… én és Denny… de mi leszünk azok, akiké a végén más lesz, emlékszel?

Feli bólintott és kinyitotta a szemét. Már egyáltalán nem érzett dühöt. Ludwig mellkasához bújt, a férfi pedig szorosan tartotta őt a karjaiban. Megcsókolta a feje búbját és a hátát simogatta.

\- Akkor is képtelen vagyok rá… mást kell kitalálnunk… valami olyat, ahol együtt maradhatunk… de nem kell megszöknünk sem…

Ludwig felsóhajtott és csak még jobban magához húzta.

\- Mikor ér ide az apád? – kérdezte.

\- Két-három nap múlva, azt hiszem – sóhajtott fel Feliciano és letörölte a könnyeit, hogy felnézzen a szőke férfire – túl hamar… és túl hirtelen… rettegek tőle, Luddy… hogy lehet olyan kegyetlen, hogy a saját fiát…

Ludwig ujjaival végigsimított az arcán és figyelő szemekkel kutatta az arcát, miközben az érintésével próbálta megnyugtatni. Lassan az ágya felé húzta, letette a bőröndöt az ágy lába mellé, majd leült Felivel és átkarolta őt, miközben a karját dörzsölte és orrát a fiú selymes hajába fúrta.

\- Nem hagyom, hogy ugyanaz történjen veled… - suttogta neki, és mélyen zengő hangja egészen megremegtette Feli törékeny kis testét – Ha kell, nagyon messzire is elmegyek, hogy megvédjelek…

Feli szemei elkerekedtek. Talán még az apját is megölte volna? Nem mert rákérdezni, és abban sem volt biztos, ő maga akarná-e holtan látni Vargas urat. A válasz valószínűleg nem lett volna. Bármennyire is szomorú és elkeseredett volt, soha nem kívánta másnak a halálát… talán semmi nem változott volna az apja halálával… ha nem ő, akkor mások ölik meg a testvérét…. nem?

\- Ne… nem kell elmenned semeddig… velem kell maradnod… ennyi… - suttogta elhaló hangon.

Felpillantott Ludwig ajkaira, majd fel a búzavirágkék szemekbe. A toronyőr homlokon csókolta és karjait védelmezőn köré fonta és mélyet sóhajtott. Feli kezeit a mellkasára csúsztatta és feltérdelt az ágyon, majd a lábai közé ült. Egészen hozzásimult a szőke férfi testéhez, fülét a mellkasára tapasztva. Lehunyta a szemét és csak hosszú ideig ült így némán, hallgatva a szívverését.

Ludwig is csendben maradt. Nem szólt amiatt sem, hogy Feli cipőben ült fel az ágyára, csak hallgatagon figyelte azt az egy kiálló vörös tincset, ami a gyenge lámpa fényében egészen úgy tűnt, mintha szív alakúvá kunkorodott volna.

Feli csak hosszú-hosszú, óráknak tűnő percek után nyitotta ki a szemét, bár nem nézett fel Ludwig arcára.

\- Ludwig… - suttogta – nem fogom megbánni… most már biztosan tudom, hogy nem fogom… készen állok rá…

Ludwig simogatása megállt. Lenézett az úrfira, akinek az arca rákvörös színt öltött ezeket a szavakat kimondva.

\- Készen mire? – kérdezte lágyan.

Feliciano végre felnézett rá, ajkai durcásan görbültek le, azt gyanítva, hogy Ludwig csak játszik vele.

\- Nem akarok többé ártatlan lenni.

Ludwig óvatosan lenyomta őt az ágyára, majd fölé térdelt, karjaival megtámaszkodott a feje mellett. Lenézett rá, Feli hiába bámulta, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a szemei a komolyságtól, vagy a szórakozottságtól csillognak.

\- A bűn együtt jár a gyönyörrel, nemde? – kérdezte Ludwig, ahogy kezével végigsimított a puha arcán.

Feli bizonytalanul bólintott, karjai a férfi nyaka köré fonódtak. Nem tudott igazán semmire sem, csak Ludwigra gondolni. A szalmaszőke hajára, melybe olyan jó érzés volt beletúrni, a jeges kék, mégis melegséget árasztó szemeiben elveszni, olyan jó volt már csak a közelében lenni és megérinteni…

Ludwig óvatos, ám biztos mozdulatokkal fejtette le róla az ingjét, felfedve Feli csupasz, fehér mellkasát. Bár Feli soha nem szégyellt levetkőzni senki előtt, most már mellkasa felfedése is zavarbaejtőnek bizonyult. Elpirult és azon munkálkodott, hogy lerúgja a cipőjét magáról, lehetőleg a zoknijával együtt.

A toronyőr játékosan megbökte Feli pisze orrát, amikor látta, hogy elvörösödött.

\- Lekapcsolom a lámpát – mondta – a holdfény elég lesz.

Ezzel felkelt, lehetőséget adva Felinek, hogy tényleg levegye a cipőjét és később ne kelljen vele bajlódnia. Ahogy a villanykapcsoló felé tartott, kigombolta, majd félredobta a saját ingét is. Feli csak egy pillanatra láthatta kidolgozott felsőtestét, mielőtt a lámpa kialudt, és vakságba taszította Felit, akinek a szeme mindig is lassan szokott hozzá a sötéthez.

Ludwig azonban szakasztott az ellentéte volt ilyen téren. Visszasétált az ágyhoz, majd újból Feli fölé telepedett és nagy gonddal folytatta az úrfi ruháinak lefejtését. Feli felnyúlt, hogy megérintse az arcát a sötétben, melynek helyét legfeljebb Ludwig szuszogásából lehetett megállapítani. Felnyúlt, de a belőtt célt kissé elvétette. Ludwig felszisszent és elhúzta tőle a fejét.

\- Megvakítani még nem kell…

Feli még jobban elvörösödött és egy gyors bocsánatkérés után visszahúzta a kezeit. Ludwig lerántotta róla az utolsó ruhadarabot is, Feli pedig összeszorított combokkal feküdt alatta. Ludwig megragadta a kezeit és Feli feje fölé szorította a karjait. Az úrfi még csak meg sem próbált küzdeni.

\- Csak a biztonság kedvéért… - magyarázta, mire Feli most már a szégyentől pirult el. Hogy lehetett ilyen béna…

Érezte, hogy Ludwig keze a combján barangol, mire nehezebben kezdte venni a levegőt. A toronyőr keze megállt és nem mozdult, mintha további reakciókat várt volna Felitől, mielőtt folytatja.

\- Ludwig… - suttogta, hangja izgatott és egyben könyörgő volt – ígérd meg, hogy nem hagysz el…

A toronyőr végre megmozdult, előrehajolt, hogy hosszan megcsókolja a társát. Feli hümmögött, ahogy a csókjuk egyszerre volt erőteljes, ám óvatos is. Amikor Feli már alig kapott levegőt, Ludwig végre eltávolodott az ajkaitól. Nem kellett mondania semmit. Ez a csók felért egy ígérettel.


	15. Idilli gyanú

A napsugarak eddig soha nem látott boldogsággal kúsztak be a világítótorony ablakain. Kezdetben szégyenlősen kapaszkodtak át az üvegen, csendben, hogy fel ne keltsék a takarók alatt szuszogó két férfit. Mikor körülnéztek a szobában, széthányt ruhákon, a földre esett párnákon keresztül siklott végig a tekintetük, majd örömükben sikoltva vetették rá magukat a fehér paplanra, hogy ott táncoljanak. Már nem érdekelte őket, hogy ezzel esetleg felkeltik őket.

A toronyőr felhorkant, és nem törődve táncukkal, a fejükre húzta a takarót. Nem akart még felkelni. Hiába zsibbadt el teljesen a karja, ami Feli párnájaként szolgált, nem volt sem kedve, sem szíve eltávolodni a vörös hajú úrfitól, akinek meztelen teste az övéhez simult, arcát pedig a mellkasába fúrta és bár ebben ugyan nem volt biztos, de lehet, hogy összenyálazta őt is álmában.

Beszívta Feliciano hajának tenger- és parfümillatát, majd megcsókolta a feje búbját. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy a fiú tényleg itt van vele. Hogy tényleg itt fekszik a karjai között… biztosan fáradt… éjszaka annyira alélt volt… a gyenge kis teste minden egyes pillanatot megragadott, hogy visszaszerezze az éjszaka folyamán elvesztett energiáit.

Feli mozgolódni kezdett és felemelte a kezét, hogy letörölje a nyálat az álláról. Lassan kinyitotta borostyánszín szemeit és álmosan pislogott fel Ludwigra, aki meg sem várva, hogy bármit is mondjon, már egy forró csókkal üdvözölte és szorosabban húzta magához.

Az úrfi belenyögött a csókba, tagjai fájtak, egész testét harapások borították, tenyerében apró, félhold alakú sebek jelezték, hogy milyen erősen szorította ökölbe a kezét. Ludwig belecsókolt a nyakába, ahol az egyik harapásnyoma volt látható. Feli megremegett és nyafogott.

\- Mostantól egy nap elég egyszer… - vinnyogott és piruló arcát elrejtette a férfi mellkasában.

Ludwig halkan nevetett.

\- Nem én akartam többet és többet újra meg újra… - mondta, majd kedvesen beletúrt kócos hajába és ujjaival kezdte fésülgetni. – Tudsz járni?

Feli nem volt benne egészen biztos. Ha tudott is, szívesebben maradt volna Ludwiggal az ágyban, vagy lett volna mindenhova karban hordva Ludwig által. Inkább nem is válaszolt, csak az az egy elálló tincs rezzent meg különálló kis entitásként, ami most éppen szív alakúra kunkorodott. Hümmögött és hízelegve közelebb bújt hozzá.

Ludwig megcsókolta a homlokát és megfogta a kezét. Nem kérdezett többet és Feli sem csacsogott. Egyszerűen élvezték, hogy egymás mellett lehetnek, hogy végre egymáséi lehettek. Úgy érezték,ők ketten vannak csak a világon, kettesben a világ végén, abban a kis világítótoronyban, ahol Feli mindig menedéket és megnyugvást talált. Ludwig apró csókokkal hintette be arcát és óvatosan simogatta a hátát.

Órákon keresztül feküdtek így, csak lélegzetvételeik hallatszódtak a helyiségben. A napsugarak lassan megunták, hogy őket figyeljék, és lustán arrébb kúsztak, ahogy a Nap is feljebb vándorolt az égen. Feli csak ezután nézett fel tisztán csillogó borostyánszemeivel. Arcára enyhe pír költözött és szorosan megfogta Ludwig kezét.

\- Öhm… azt hiszem… pisilnem kell…

Ludwig lenézett rá, Feli pedig elvörösödve fordította oldalra a fejét. A toronyőr elmosolyodott és felült, az ölébe húzva a párját.

\- És mi van, ha nem engedlek el egy percre sem? – kérdezte.

\- Akkor együtt kell mennünk, mert én már nem bírom sokáig – felelte. Ajkait lebiggyesztette és elég szenvedő arckifejezést sikerült felvennie, mely láttán Ludwig elengedte. Feli elrohant, ő pedig felállt és öltözködni kezdett.

Reggelit készített, bár lassan már ebédidő volt. Azon tűnődött, Vargas úr vajon le fogja szidni-e Felicianót amiért ilyen sokáig marad. Remélte, hogy nem… nem akarta, hogy az úrfi miatta kerüljön bajba.

Feli visszatért, bár nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy felöltözzön. Anyaszült meztelenül oldalgott Ludwighoz, hogy egy ideig nézze a munkáját, majd megkerülje és megtekintse a műveletet a másik oldalról is. Arra nem adott választ, hogy ezt miért csinálta, csak átölelte a férfit és egészen hozzábújt és dörgölőzött, mint egy macska.

Az őr megfordult és a derekánál fogva kissé felemelte a földről, testét szorosan a magáéhoz szorítva. Feli elpirult, de karjait a nyaka köré fonta és megcsókolta a férfit. A csókjuk hosszú volt és szenvedélyes, Feli szinte attól félt, hogyha elolvad, Ludwig nem lesz képes felkaparni őt a földről.

Szerencsére végül nem olvadt el és Ludwig is nagyon óvatosan tette vissza a földre, majd szólt rá, hogy öltözzön fel, amihez bár Felinek egyáltalán nem volt kedve, megtette, hogy mégis csak rendesen költsék el közös reggelijüket ezek a gyönyörű délelőttön.

Ludwig csendes volt, miközben Felivel szemben ült és enni kezdtek. Felinek az volt az érzése, hogy ilyen lehet idős házaspárnak lenni. Akik már szavak nélkül, apró kis rezdülésekkel beszélnek, és a mindennapok megszokott rutinja sosem szürkül be, hiszen ott vannak egymásnak és minden egyes reggelt egy kész kis csodának tekinthetnek.

Ilyesfajta gondolatokkal nézett fel a forró bögréjét markolászó toronyőrre és egy sóhajtás kíséretében azt kívánta, bár vele öregedhetne meg itt a világítótoronyban, a világ végén, ahol senki sem háborgatja őket.

Keresztbe tette a lábait és hideg lábfejével simogatta Ludwigét az asztal alatt. A toronyőr felemelte a fejét és a szemébe nézett. Még mindig nem mondott semmit, csak elmosolyodott, búzavirágkék szemeiben gyengéd törődés fénylett. Arca végre kisimult, végre sokkal természetesebbnek, felszabadultabbnak tűnt, mint régen. Bár lehet, hogy csak azért volt ez a látszat, mert Ludwig kócos haja még mindig a szemébe lógott és nem fésülte hátra. Feli azon tűnődött, talán megkéri, hogy hordja ezentúl így.

A reggeli idillt a telefon csörgése szakította meg. Ludwig bocsánatkérő mosollyal állt fel és simogatta meg az úrfi haját ahogy elhaladt mellette és felvette a telefont.

\- Ludwig Beilschmidt, miben segíthetek?

Hallgatás. Feli kíváncsian fordult felé. Szinte még soha nem történt ilyen, hogy bárki is kereste volna Ludwigot.

\- Igen, megmondom neki. Viszonthallásra – Ludwig letette a kagylót és beletúrt a hajába, még jobban összekócolva ezzel. Félszegen lesütötte a szemét – Vargas úr volt. Azt kéri, ha itt vagy, siess haza minél előbb.

Feli oldalra döntött fejjel nézett rá.

\- Miért…? Mi történt?

Ludwig felsóhajtott.

\- Az édesapád megérkezett.

Feli szemei elkerekedtek és felugrott a helyéről. Az ágyhoz ugrott és iszonyú kétségbeeséssel próbálta magára rángatni a cipőjét. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy talán mégis meg kellett volna szökni. A második pedig az, hogy nem szabad Ludwigot gyanúba kevernie azzal, hogy sokáig elmarad… pláne, ha az apja megtudja, hogy nála éjszakázott…

Az ajtó felé botladozva majdnem orra bukott, a toronyőr kapta el az ajtóban.

\- Óvatosan…

Feli tágra nyílt, szomorú szemekkel nézett fel rá, mire Ludwig eligazgatta a kabátját és a sapkáját is Feli fejébe húzta.

\- Figyelj rám – szorította meg a kezét és óvatos csókot lehelt a homlokára - történjék bármi, emlékezz arra, hogy én mindig itt leszek. Higgy bennem. Higgy kettőnkben! De légy nagyon óvatos…

\- Úgy lesz, Ludwig… vigyázz te is magadra… nem tudhatjuk mennyit fog sejteni… az ő módszere az orvul támadás… - nyelt egyet és még egyszer szorosan megölelte az őrt, mielőtt elhagyta a világítótornyot és hazafelé kezdett rohanni az úton.

Fél kezével a sapkáját fogta, hogy el ne szálljon, az idegesség miatt pedig nem érzett semmi fáradtságot, így még soha nem látott gyorsasággal volt képes megtenni az utat a kúriáig. Útközben a bátyjára gondolt és arra az éjszakára, amikor Antonióval elszöktek.

Voltak dolgok, amikre tisztán emlékezett, például hogyan kopogott be a szobájába Lovino, egy kis fadobozzal a kezében, azzal, hogy „majd tudni fogja, mikor kell kinyitni." Aztán még gyorsan megölelte, ami szokatlan volt a részéről, Feli pedig álmos tekintettel bámult utána a folyosón, majd a dobozkáról szinte azonnal meg is feledkezve feküdt le aludni. Bűntudata volt, amiért nem ismerte fel, milyen különösen viselkedik a bátyja már akkor… ha legalább rendesen el tudtak volna köszönni egymástól…

Innét pedig már csak a képzeletére bízhatta a dolgokat. Lovino bizonyára visszament a szobájába és várt. Idegesen sétálgathatott fel-alá a szobában, ahogy a holdfény egyre beljebb kúszott a szobája padlóján, melyen a beállt csöndben hallani vélte valaki cipőjének koppanásait is.

Hajnalban biztosan felvette azt a barna oldaltáskáját, amit annyira szeretett és annyira sok dolog elfért benne. Akkor kinyithatta a szobája ajtaját és kinézhetett a folyosóra, majd halkan elment volna Feli szobája mellett, majd lerohant volna a lépcsőn, ami alatt a sötétben Antonio várakozhatott rá. Csókra vagy szavakra valószínűleg nem volt idő. Összebólintottak, majd Toni kézen fogta a bátyját és kiosonhattak az udvarra, ahol… valaki már biztosan figyelte őket és követni kezdte őket. Elérhették a nyikorgó kertkaput az udvar végében, majd a megszokott útvonalukat járhatták a rengetegben. Féltek vajon? Vagy teljes nyugodtsággal sétáltak keresztül az erdőn, hiszen már senki sem árthatott nekik? Nem, Lovino biztos érezte a veszélyt… bizonyára idegesen forgolódtak körbe minden apró zajra, vagy rezzentek össze és gyorsították meg a lépteiket egy-egy ág reccsenésére, bagoly szárnycsapására.

Ahogy haladtak, valószínűleg nem vették észre a közvetlen fenyegetést. Nem látták a holdfényben megcsillanó hideg puska végét, ahogy az Antonio hátára célzott, majd az orvgyilkos hangtalanul, mindenféle vívódás nélkül meghúzta a ravaszt és az erdőt hatalmas csattanás rázta meg, felverve az alvó madarakat és elindítva a szelet, mely veszélyről figyelmeztette az erdő lakóit. Antonio hang nélkül eshetett a földre, keze kicsúszott Lovinóéból és a földre zuhant. Lovino akkor talán azonnal térdre ereszkedett mellette és a hátára fordította, látva a szájából lefelé csorgó vért és a kifejezéstelen tekintetet. Egy másodperc törtrésze alatt tudatosulhatott benne, hogy nagyon nagy baj van. Ijedt állat módjára villoghatott a szeme a sötétben a támadót keresve, miközben Antonio teste fölé hajolt védelmezőn. Még bele is kiálthatott a feketeségbe – talán épp a saját édesapja nevét -, mielőtt eldördült egy második lövés is, mely végigsöpört az éjszakai erdőn, ám már semmi nem volt, ami elmenekülhetett volna. Csak a szél támadt fel újra. Lovino tüdejébe pedig vér tört, majd az úrfi ráhanyatlott Antonio mellkasára.

Ahogy ott feküdt élete utolsó pillanataiban, még hallhatta Antonio utolsó, gyenge szívveréseit, melyek azt suttogták neki, Toni mennyire szereti őt, és mennyire akarta, hogy ők ketten boldogok legyenek. Akkor Lovi szemeiből egy könnycsepp hullhatott alá, kettejük szívének dobogása pedig egyszerre fejezhette be az egymásnak szóló szerelmes dalt.

Feli berontott a kúria kertjébe, majd a főbejárat kilincsébe kapaszkodva esett be a házba. Sapkája lehullt a fejéről, ő pedig előre görnyedve zihált és lihegett. Csak akkor kapta fel gyorsan a kalapját és egyenesedett ki, amikor két pár cipő került a látóterébe.

Romulus bácsi mosolyogva biccentett az unokaöccsének, majd a testvére felé pillantott. Remus Vargas háta mögött összekulcsolt kézzel állt, meleg, mosolygó tekintetében mintha szánalom is tükröződött volna amiatt, hogy a fia ilyen késő reggel támolyog haza ki tudja honnan. Viszonylag hosszú, göndör haját hátrafésülte, ajkain kedvesnek és fásultnak is beillő mosoly tűnt fel, arca szenvtelen volt, inkább hasonlított Ludwig komolyságához, mint Romulus bácsi vidámságához. Pedig külsőre több, mint feltűnő volt a hasonlóság a két korosodó Vargas testvér között. A legszembetűnőbb különbség Feli apjának arcán volt, egy sebhely, mely bal orcájának közepétől egészen az álláig futott. Feli úgy tudta, egy vadászaton szerezte még fiatalkorában, amikor ő és Lovi még kicsi gyermekek voltak. Lovi halálának hajnalán azonban, amikor Remus Vargas megjelent a reggelinél, a sebhely fel volt szakadva és vér szivárgott alá, ugyanakkor ezt senki nem tette szóvá, így Feli úgy hitte, senki más nem látta rajta kívül.

Gyorsan arcon csókolta az apját üdvözlésképp, majd Romulus beinvitálta mindkettejüket a szalonba. Feli reszkető hangon válaszolt apja udvarias kérdéseire, és ugyanígy tette fel sajátjait. Romulus összevont szemöldökkel hallgatta őket és a teáját kortyolgatta. Nem akart közbeszólni, hiszen tudta, hogy azokról a dolgokról, amiket Feliről feltételezett, nem volt okos ötlet beszélni.

Remus látszólag érdeklődéssel hallgatta Feli válaszait, de mindannyian tudták, hogy valójában Feli arcát és apró rezdüléseit figyelte. Mintha semmit nem változott volna azóta, hogy eljött Olaszországból és ez a „gyógytúra" teljesen felesleges lett volna.

\- Na és Feliciano, nem itt töltötted az éjszakát? Mi dolgod volt odakint a faluban? – kérdezte végül Remus.

Romulus tekintete Felicianóra villant, arckifejezése rezzenéstelen maradt. Feli ugyanakkor megmerevedett és mintha elsápadt volna.

\- Ó… csak egy barátomnak segítettem… itt ismertem meg… segítek neki halászni…

Remus felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Rengetegszer elmondtam, Feliciano, hogy ne végezz ilyen alantas munkát, pláne ott, ahol ismerik a családod nevét.

\- De… igazából segít elterelni a gondolataimat… - mondta reszkető hangon, majd mentő ötlete támadt és gyorsan hozzátette, ezúttal is vékony, ám már nem remegő hangocskával – és… a húga igazán csinos…

Remus tekintete egyszeriben megenyhült. Feli tudta mire gondol. _„Legalább ez az egy bolond nem olyan undorító, mint az a másik volt. Ebből a gyerekből még lehet valaki."_

\- Mesélj még róla! – kérte, ezúttal már valódi érdeklődés is felfedezhetővé vált a hangjában, szemei izgatottan csillogtak.

Feliciano pedig mesélt, lassan, mintha túl szégyenlős lenne, beszélt a lány szalmaszőke hajáról és búzavirágkék szemeiről, sima arcáról és a főztjéről, melyért már érdemes őt meglátogatni.

Romulus furcsálló arckifejezése lassan szelíd mosollyá alakult, csak akkor keményedett meg kissé, amikor Hilda belépett a szalonba, felszolgálni a süteményt a teájuk mellé. Hallhatta Feli történetét, mert amikor becsukta az ajtót és azt hitte, már nem láthatják, arcán mérhetetlen undor és megvetés futott végig, ami egy pillanat alatt teljesen el is tűnt. Romulus igyekezett nem nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítani neki. Lopva Felire kacsintott, mint titkos bűntársra, hogy ő bizony bármennyit is tud, semmit nem fog elárulni a testvérének. Feli egy lágy mosollyal biccentett neki. Úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem volt ok az aggodalomra.

* * *

_Ahogy a napok teltek, egyre inkább tűnt úgy, hogy ketten vagyunk a világ ellen. A gondtalan napok, melyeket a Carriedo birtokon töltöttünk, olyan távolinak tűntek… nem volt több tánc az utcai fesztiválokon, nem volt gitárszó a tengerparton, és verseket sem olvasott fel nekem az éj sötétjében. Csak a fehér volt, meg a fekete, ez a két szín, ahogy lassan készültünk az esküvőre, melyet mindenki annyira várt… kivéve kettőnket._

_Olybá tűnt, minél többet foglalkoztunk az kívánatlan friggyel, annál inkább ébredt fel bennünk a tűz egymás iránt, néha már attól féltettem Antoniót, felébred benne az a mélyen szunnyadó, heves vérű bika, aki egyszer csak felkapna és vinne, hogy aztán megtartson csak magának…_

_Mint te is tudod, Feli, nem akarták sokáig halasztani az esküvőt, pár hónapon belül megtartottuk volna, aztán… vége kellett volna hogy legyen mindennek köztem és Antonio között. Ezt pedig nem hagyhattuk. Így jött az ötlet Antoniótól, hogy ő bizony megszöktet engem és egy isten háta mögötti kis helyen fogunk éldegélni csak mi ketten, ahol senki nem háborgathat minket. Mondanom sem kell, hogy azonnal beleegyeztem és az izgatott várakozás azonnal a hatalmába kerített, bár még bőven volt mit elterveznünk._

_Először is, ha szökünk, hova és mikor. Csak ezután jöhettek a kérdések, hogy mit vigyünk, hogyan érjünk oda és merre induljunk a birtokról. Néha egész délutánokat töltöttünk a könyvtárban „esküvő szervezés" ürügye alatt, miközben térképek fölé görnyedve próbáltuk kitalálni, merre vigyen az utunk. Végső úticélként egy hegyvidéki kis svájci falucskát találtunk, ahova még a madár se szállna be. Ide pedig vonattal terveztünk eljutni, a kúriától északra fekvő harmadik városból._

_Hosszú ideig készültünk és ezalatt az idő alatt megpróbáltunk a lehető legkevesebbet érintkezni egymással. Mégis milyen lett volna, ha valamelyik cseléd arra jön be mondjuk a könyvtárba, hogy… mindegy is. Szó mi szó, elővigyázatosabbak voltunk, még a szokottnál is, valahogy azonban, (talán pont emiatt?) szörnyű érzés kerített hatalmába. Minden sarkon ellenséget sejtettem, és máig hiszem, hogy az akkor kezdődő aggodalmam már a legelejétől fogva sem volt alaptalan._


End file.
